Mi ilusión
by Me-Me Rotamundo
Summary: Yo era una chica común y corriente. Iba a la escuela, odiaba ir a la escuela, tenía amigos, me pasaba horas delante de la computadora o leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba canciones de mis bandas favoritas, tenía una familia que me quería, y una buena vida. Salud y amor, era lo más importante en mi vida….y lo tenía... (OC centric)
1. Capítulo 1

Yo era una chica común y corriente. Iba a la escuela, odiaba ir a la escuela, tenía amigos, me pasaba horas delante de la computadora o leyendo un libro mientras escuchaba canciones de mis bandas favoritas, tenía una familia que me quería, y una buena vida. Salud y amor, era lo más importante en mi vida….y lo _tenía_.

Fue hasta que cumplí 15 que dejé de ser la adolescente normal y corriente. Con forme pasaba el tiempo, mi…._capacidad_, fue en aumento, hasta que comenzó a controlarme a mí misma a la terrible edad de 19 años. Explotó frente a todos y no lo pude controlar. Casi lastimo a mi hermana, a mis amigos. Me fui. Huí lejos, nadie nunca me encontró….hasta unos años después…

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

"**Advertencia"****: como tengo una condenada habilidad para generar OOCs (necesito práctica :/), la historia va a estar centra en personajes de mi autoría (OCs). Con eso aclarado, comencemos…**

Capítulo 1

Mi nombre es Asleif Haddock Hofferson I. Leif para los amigos.

Chica normal de 15 años. Pelo largo, rubio, flequillo, ojos verdes claros, la mayoría de las facciones de mi madre, un buen puñado de pecas en la cara, y 1.63 de altura. Bien para mí.

Asistía a la escuela secundaria de mi pueblo Berk, siendo más sobresaliente en física y química. No hacía mi mayor esfuerzo por lograr las mejores calificaciones en esas materias, era como si me saliera natural.

Mi grupo de amistades era bastante reducido, pero grande considerando la cantidad de personas que se pueden considerar "amigos" que hay por allí. Mis mayores y más duraderas amistadas son Ivar y Goi- los primos de apuestas raras-, Zick, y Vidgis.

Por el lado familiar encontramos a mis amados padres Astrid e Hipo que se conocieron en un viaje a su país natal: Noruega. Yo fui su primera hija, y 6 años después llegó a la familia Nina, mi querida y levemente insoportable hermana menor. Ella es igual a papá en varios aspectos- física y personalmente hablando-, a diferencia de mí que heredé el carácter de mi madre: fuerte, rudo, valiente, algo frío, pero dulce con los suyos, y muy leal. Sin embargo, Nina también tiene ese toque de mamá.

Bien, listo de introducción a mi vida y continuemos con la historia, la cual ni siquiera he empezado…

El despertador comenzó a sonar. Era otro condenado Lunes. Busqué a tientas el aparato sobre la mesita de noche, y lo golpeé con el puño cerrado en la parte superior, esperando que se apagara. Al no obtener resultados lo tiré al piso jalando por el cable, haciendo que terminara algo destartalado en el suelo y por fin dejara ese irritante pitido.

-¿Volviste a lanzar el despertador?- se escuchó la voz de mi madre desde la planta baja.

Estaba demasiado soñolienta para contestar, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo para que alguna palabra saliera de mi boca.

-Algo así.- contesté, con la voz fatigada y amortiguada por la almohada. Ella no contestó, pero me había escuchado; casi podía sentir cómo suspiraba y rodaba los ojos. Había lanzado el despertador en una ocasión que estaba terriblemente enfadada por no haber dormido nada en toda la noche; ese sonido puede ponerle los pelos de punta a cualquier persona con falta de sueño y tan temperamental como yo.

Resignada, me levanté de la cama para vestirme y retirarme a la escuela. Me vestí como siempre: jeans grises verdosos gastados, zapatillas marrones de tela, remera marrón mangas largas arremangada más clara que las zapatillas y un chaleco también marrón varios tonos más oscuro que la remera. Después de peinarme y cepillarme los dientes, me puse las muñequeras de cuero negras de siempre, y la vincha que les hacía juego.

-¡Buenos días Leif!- se escuchó la cantarina voz de mi cotorra Storm, una vez que salí del baño.

-Buenos días linda.- contesté mientras abría la puerta de la jaula y la dejaba que subiese a mi hombro por el brazo- ¿Quieres desayunar Storm?- pregunté. Cómo contestación asintió con la cabeza (yo le enseñé a hacer todo eso) y se tambaleó hacia un costado.

Caminé escaleras abajo, y fui directo a la cocina. Mi hermana menor estaba poniendo los platos mientras mi mamá terminaba de hacer el desayuno. Antes que se lo pregunten, papá trabaja todo el día de corrido, por lo que no lo vemos hasta la tarde, cuando cenamos todos juntos.

-Buenos días Leif.- saludaron ambas al unísono.

-Buenos días mamá.- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- Bueno días Nina.- la saludé alborotándole el cabello, a lo que ella rió.

-¡Buenos días Nina!- saludó el loro en mi hombro.

-¡Buenos días Storm!- contestó con los mismo ánimos mi hermanita castaña.

Storm voló fuera de mi hombro para posarse sobre la cabeza de Nina. Siempre se sujetaba con mucho cuidado cuando se posaba sobre la cabeza de alguien, ya que sus uñas podían hacer mucho daño si agarraban piel.

Le quité los platos a Nina de la mano, para que pudiera encargarse tranquila de Storm, y los puse en la mesa frente de cada silla, excepto la cuarta. Mamá sirvió el desayuno- panqueques, tostadas, leche y jugo de naranja- y las 3 comimos en silencio. Le di parte de mis tostadas a la cotorra.

El reloj de la sala dio las 6:30 justo cuando ya terminábamos nuestro desayuno.

-Bueno…- dije depositando los trastos sucios en el lavaplatos- …me voy a la escuela.- mi voz salió más emocionada de lo que yo me sentía, pero mi expresión la contradecía totalmente.

Caminé a la encimera de la cocina para tomar mi mochila y cuaderno de apuntes, y tras dejar a Storm con mi hermana y saludarla tanto a ella como a mi madre, me fui de la casa.

Todos los días caminaba 2 cuadras hasta la parada del bus que me dejaría en la escuela just minutos antes de que sonara el timbre de entrada, siempre y cuando no me lo tomara tarde ni me quedara dormida. Ya me había pasado más veces de las que me gustaría recordar, y el regaño de los profesores parecía eterno. Algunos se alegraban de que llegara tarde, ya que perdíamos tiempo de clases con las reprimendas que recibía.

Antes de llegar a la parada pude oír el motor del micro, por lo que apreté el paso. Cada vez se escuchaba más cerca, y ese día no iba a perderlo; comencé a correr, con la espalda y hombros adoloridos por el peso que les tocaba cargar. Finalmente llegué y frené el bus antes que pasara de largo a toda velocidad.

-Ya creí que no llegarías.- me dijo el conductor, quien conocía de antemano qué días me subía al trasporte público y a qué hora.

-Sí, claro. No asistir a la escuela se oye genial pero,….ya sabes. Levantarse temprano, responsabilidad. Me encanta.- dije con sarcasmo mientras pagaba el boleto, pasando el abono por el lector del colectivo*

En uno de los asientos dobles, casi en el fondo, Zick agitó la mano en forma de saludo, y a continuación me indicó que fuera a sentarme con él. Caminé sonriente por el colectivo, y me dejé caer pesadamente a su lado.

-Hola Zick.- dije suspirando con flojera, mientras acomodaba mis cosas sobre mi regazo.

-Hola Leif. ¿Mañana difícil?- preguntó al verme tan fatigada.

-Nah.- resté importancia- Una mañana normal. Tiré el despertador.- agregué encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Otra vez?- sonó cómo una afirmación. Sus dientes estaban levemente apretados, y sus ojos azules entrecerrados, como temiéndose lo peor; ambos sabíamos que lo exageraba.

-Algo así. Solo se desplomó en el piso.

-Claro, "se desplomó".- me dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo comillas con los dedos. Su sonrisa regresó.

-Sabes a qué me refiero.-

El resto del viaje a la escuela fue bastante silencioso; él me dijo por qué se había tomado el micro ese día, y yo le dije la causa de mi irritación para tirar el despertador- quedarse hasta las 2 de la madrugada haciendo tarea de Historia puede molestar a cualquiera, en especial a la gente con problemas de temperamento-.

Llegamos al edificio de fachada antigua y ladrillo rojo, en el que estaba encerrada 6 horas al día. Tenía 2 pisos, un sótano con aislante acústico usado para las clases de Música, y una terraza utilizada cómo un vivero para Biología. Escuela medianamente normal, con gruesos barrotes en cada ventana y puerta que solo los estudiantes podían ver, profesores insoportables y recreos demasiados cortos para mi gusto. Odiaba ir a la escuela.

Entramos y fuimos al patio, a esperar los 5 minutos que nos separaban de la clase de Álgebra- el colectivo fue más rápido esta vez-. Sentados en el piso uno en frente del otro estaban Ivar y Goi, platicando animadamente, y dándose golpes y empujones de vez en cuando como era costumbre.

-…claro que sí…- decía ella.

-Claro que no.- le contestaba su primo.

-Ivar tú sabes cómo…

-Claro que no.- repitió él.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- preguntó Zick con una risita, mientras tiraba su mochila junto a las de nuestros amigos.

-Ivar no me cree que mis padres me prohibieron salir por un mes.- nos explicó mi amiga con tono acusador hacia el susodicho.

-Por favor Goi, ¡conozco a mis tíos!

-¡Y yo a mis padres!

-No creo en lo que dices.

-Deberías.

-Claro que no.

-¿Quieres apostar?

"_AY NO"_, pensé y al parecer Zick hizo lo mismo, ya que resopló golpeándose la frente con una mano y agachando la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que quiero.- contestó Ivar.

-Bien. Le llamaré a mi mamá.

-Bien.

-Si yo gano tú serás mi esclavo/esclava por un mes.- exclamaron los dos el mismo tiempo, señalándose de manera acusadora.-Perfecto- volvieron a decir en coro.

-Llámala.- dijo el pelirrojo, haciendo una seña de "Adelante" con la mano.

Ella sacó su teléfono celular del bolsillo y marcó el número de su madre de memoria. Pulsó el altavoz, y los 4 escuchamos el tono, hasta que alguien del otro lado contestó.

-¡Ya te dije que no Goi! ¡Nada de salir por un mes, fui muy clara al castigarte! ¡Ya deja de pedirme ir con las chicas a ese concierto, porque, no me importa que tengas compradas las entradas, NO IRÁS! ¿Has entendido?- contestó la "dulce" madre de mi amiga del otro lado. Por su voz se notaba realmente fastidiada y furiosa. La cara de Ivar al escuchar todo aquello fue épica, y le hubiera sacado una foto de haber podido.

-Entendido. Gracias mamá.- le faltó mandar un beso para que Zick y yo rompiéramos en carcajadas ahí mismo, mientras ella cortaba la comunicación.- ¿Decías esclavo?

-Aaaaarrrgghhh- gimió su primo mientras se tiraba hacia atrás, quedando acostado en el piso.

El timbre de entrada a las clases sonó justo cuando Zick y yo comenzábamos a reír.

**. . .**

La misma basura de todos los Lunes, y una hermosa pila de tarea para la próxima semana o- en el caso de Álgebra y Literatura- el Jueves. Lo repito: odiaba ir a la escuela.

Zick volvió a ir en el micro conmigo y me bajé 5 manzanas antes que él. Caminé con una mezcla de calma y fatiga hasta mi casa, y cuándo estaba buscando las llaves para entrar algo saltó sobre mí, cayendo sobre mis hombros y cabeza. No me asusté en lo más mínimo, pues estaba acostumbrada a eso.

-Chimuelo.- dije agarrando al gato de atrás de mis hombros y poniéndolo delante de mi cara- ¿Nunca te cansarás de hacer eso, gran bebé gato?- pregunté en tono de reprimenda, engrosando mi voz el final.

-Mew.- fue su contestación.

-Vamos, papá no llegará hasta en unas horas.- dije cargándolo de una manera más apropiada.

Por cierto, Chimuelo es el gato negro de papá. Lo encontró cuando yo tenía 7 años, como un cachorro, tenía la cola quebrada y cortes en varias partes del cuerpo. Lo llevó a la veterinaria para que lo curaran, y la idea era conservarlo en casa hasta que curara, pero todos terminamos encariñándonos, y el gato se quedó. Chimuelo es mi gran amigo desde entonces, y cada vez que vuelvo de la escuela se me abalanza sobre la cabeza; creo que esa es su forma de saludar, ya que todos les hace lo mismo.

-¿Mamá? ¿Nina?- exclamé al entrar- ¿A quién engaño?-agregué en un susurro.

Unos minutos después de que yo saliera de la escuela, mamá llevaba a Nina a la suya y luego se va directo al trabajo. Son muy raros los días que llego y las encuentro, y por lo general, esos días mamá está…acelerada.

Dejé a Chimuelo en el suelo, y me acomodé el cabello que él había revuelto al tirarse sobre mí. Él me miró y maulló significativamente.

-Ya sé. Ven, es hora de comer.- dije mientras caminaba a la cocina, con él siguiéndome desde atrás.

Todos los días al llegar de la escuela le daba a Chimuelo una lata de comida para gatos, y algo de fruta a mi cotorra. Eso fue lo que hice al llegar a la cocina; saqué el deseado alimento del gato y lo vertí en su comedero. Mientras él comía, me senté pesadamente en una silla, suspirando.

-Una vez termines eso, le daré de comer a Storm, y creo que luego tomaré una…- no pude terminar la frase, ya que mi teléfono empezó a sonar. En la pantalla de leía "Vidgis" y una foto ciertamente ridícula que ella misma se había tomado. Bostecé antes de contestar- ¿Hola?

-Hola Leif.- dijo ella después de un estornudo. Su voz estaba realmente congestionada.

-Hola Vid, ¿te encuentras bien? Suenas como si te hubieran metido dos corchos en la nariz.-

Solo para que sepan, su voz se escuchaba más o menos así:

-Bueno, en _ciedta fodma _tengo dos _codchos_ en la _nadiz_…- otro estornudo, esta vez más suave-…solo que _verddes_ y, no _impodta_ con qué intente, no salen _pod_ completo nunca.- como para comprobarlo, se sonó sonoramente.

-Demasiada información.-

Escuché una débil risa del otro lado.

-Entonces faltaste a la escuela por eso.- sonó como una pregunta.

-Exacto. No sé cuándo me _desfdié_ así de mal, _pedo_ no puedo _salid_ de la cama ni _andad_ sin la caja de pañuelos.- otro estornudo.

-Se te escucha peor.

-Bueno, con el "no puedo _salid_ de la cama" hablaba en _sedio_….ni _siquieda_ _pada id_ al baño.

-Esa también es demasiada información.

Otra risita.

-Lo siento.- otra sonada- En fin, _quedía peguntadte _si _poddías pestadme _la _tadea_ que hagan esta semana; _segudamente estadé _así hasta el Lunes _pdóximo_.-

"_SUERTUDA"_

-Claro amiga, no hay problema.

-Muchas _dacias_ Leif.

-No hay cuidado. ¿Quieres que te las lleve ahora?

-Si no es molestia, no me opongo.- casi podía sentir el guiño que tiraba por el otro lado; siempre hace eso.

-Está bien, estaré allá lo más pronto que pueda.- dije mientras me relajaba aún más en la silla, completamente fatigada.

-_Dacias_ Leif. Nos vemos.- y cortó.

Chimuelo me miraba, sentado frente a su plato de comida casi vacío.

-Bueno amigo, creo que la siesta no va a poder ser esta tarde.- dije poniéndome de pie.

-Mew.

Caminé a la encimera, donde estaba mi mochila, guardé mi cuaderno de apuntes dentro de esta y me la colgué del hombro, caminando a la puerta. Justo cuando estaba por salir recordé la comida de Storm. Pensé un momento y opté por dársela a la vuelta, después de todo no me demoraría más de 30 minutos entre ir y volver de la casa de Vidgis; quizás 40 al darle las tareas y alguna explicación.

Salí al patio, donde me espera mi atada bicicleta. Le saqué la cadena y me fui directo a la casa de mi enferma amiga.

**. . .**

Corrección: Vidgis no estaba enferma; estaba muy, MUY enferma.

Al llegar toqué la puerta y me recibió su madre….¡con un barbijo! Tengo entendido- de parte de mi amiga- que su madre suele exagerar todo, en especial cuando está relacionado con la salud, y solo hacía falta que lo viera con mis propios ojos para creerle a Vidgis. Aún así, se escuchaban los sonoros estornudos, toses, y sonadas de nariz de mi amiga de ojos oscuros. El colmo fue que su madre también me diera un barbijo

Corrección: me PUSIERA un barbijo.

Cuando yo comencé a negarme- de la manera más educada posible-, la señora Morgan colocó el barbijo en mi cara.

Después de 10 minutos con la mujer más exagerada, densa, algo sobreprotectora, y sacadora de quicio del mundo, di un grito de "Que te mejores Vidgis", y salí de la casa; acto seguido me deshice del barbijo.

Tal como había calculado, me demoré 40 minutos en ir y volver; Storm no podría morir de hambre solo porque me atrasara unos minutos en darle el almuerzo. Encadené la bici en su lugar, y me dispuse a buscar las llaves de la casa en el bolsillo de la mochila.

Justo cuando la estaba introduciendo en la cerradura, cierto animalito se tiró sobre mí, tal como hacía cuando llegaba, no importaba de dónde.

-Chimuelo, ¿no te cansas de…- comencé a decir mientras me llevaba las manos atrás de la cabeza, pero me detuve en seco cuando en lugar de sentir pelo, sentí plumas...y líquido. Uno cálido, denso y pegajoso.

***no sé cómo sea el sistema en otros países, pero acá en Argentina (o al menos en Mendoza), determinadas personas (estudiantes, maestros, jubilados…) tiene un abono (una tarjeta) que se pasa por un lector magnético del micro o trole, para pagar el pasaje. Este abono hace que el pasaje salga más barato.**

**Hola gente! Wow, hacía mucho que no subía algo a este fandom, ¿cómo están? :D**

**Primero que nada, aquellos que hayan leído el fic "Ensoñación" de Earline Nathaly quiero que sepan que ella me autorizó (por así decirlo) a usar a Chimuelo como gato y los Nadders como loros, así que con eso aclarado continuo…**

**Esta idea se me ocurrió no sé cómo, ni sé cuándo, pero tenía que escribirlo XD Consideren este primer capítulo como un prólogo (un largo, tedioso y poco interesante prólogo); el siguiente capítulo será más interesante, lo prometo….a no ser que tengamos diferentes definiciones de interesante, lo cual es MUY probable ;)**

**En fin, ¿les gustó? ¿lo odiaron? ¿muy pesado? ¿muy largo? ¿muy corto? ¿por el bien de esto me tiro por un cerro? Están libres de decirme lo que piensen de esta historia en los reviews ^^**

**Espero poder actualizar lo más rápido posible, pero no prometo nada ;)**

**Oh, por cierto, casi me olvido, quería que me dieran su opinión/ideas de qué trabajos pueden tener Hipo y Astrid si vivieran en nuestra época, ya que no se me ocurría nada y quizás haga mención de eso más adelante ;)**

**NOS LEEMOS!**

**PD: no sé qué piensen, pero cuando escribí lo de la madre de Vidgis me imaginé a la de Fredy en ICarly XD**

**PPD: ignoren que me comí una C al escribir "Haddock" en el dibujo XD**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

Capítulo 2

_-Chimuelo, ¿no te cansas de…- comencé a decir mientras me llevaba las manos atrás de la cabeza, pero me detuve en seco cuando en lugar de sentir pelo, sentí plumas...y líquido. Uno cálido, denso y pegajoso._

Asustada, sujeté lo que fuera que estaba aferrado a mi mochila, y lo llevé delante de mi cara para poder verlo. Ahogué un grito cuándo vi lo que estaba en mis manos.

-Storm.- dije de una manera ahogada, con un nudo creciendo cada vez más en mi garganta.

Mi cotorra estaba herida, muy herida. Le faltaban plumas, y tenía sangre en varias lastimaduras abiertas. Sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más.

-¿Qué te pasó?- susurré atrayéndola a mi pecho para luego entrar apresuradamente a la casa.

Corrí a mi habitación, subiendo las escaleras escalón por medio como siempre hacía, tiré todo de encima mi escritorio- lo cual consistía en libros de texto, dibujos y lápices- y deposité allí a Storm, sobre una toalla limpia que había traído del baño.

Solo entonces, mientras marcaba el número de Goi, pude apreciar el daño de mi loro verde. Un ala caída, lastimaduras en el cuello y la espalda, una pata mal herida, menos plumas de lo habitual, y un profundo dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Ver eso, simplemente me rompió el corazón. Ella había sido una gran amiga desde que tenía 10 años, y ahora parecía que esos recuerdos no volverían a ser buenos; parecía que no seguiríamos coleccionándolos.

-¿Hola?- contestó Goi del otro lado, y mi voz se rompió en el momento que me tocó hablar.

-Goi, tienes que decirle a tu madre que venga rápido, ¡por favor!- mi voz sonó demasiado desesperada, pero de verdad me sentía así.

-Wow, wow, tranquila, ¿qué pasó?- me dijo con preocupación.

Le conté todo lo más rápido y resumido posible, mientras las lágrimas corrían por mi cara. Malditas lágrimas, ¡yo no era así!

-Ok, ok, tranquila Leif, ya le dije a mi mamá y nos estamos subiendo al auto. Espera allí, no toques a Storm y aguarda que lleguemos.- dijo a modo de consuelo, adquiriendo una voz más suave, luego de una pequeña pausa.

Me sorbí la nariz.

-Está bien. Muchas gracias Goi.

-No las des amiga. En unos minutos estamos allí; tú tranquila.- y cortó.

Bien, debía calmarme, la ayuda venía en camino. La madre de Goi era la mejor veterinaria que conocía; sabría qué tenía Storm, y la curaría en un 2x3, de eso no tenía dudas. Pero aún así dolía. Dolía pensar que Storm sufría solo porque había sido tan estúpida como para no cerrar la ventana esa mañana.

Me enjuagué las lágrimas que ya habían dejado de brotar de mis ojos, y miré mi mano, queriendo odiar con la mirada a esas lágrimas que tanto detestaba. Mas mi sorpresa duró menos de un segundo, para convertirse en horror. En mi mano, la parte que había pasado por mis ojos, había líquido brillante y azul turquesa.

Me paré de golpe de la orilla de la cama donde me había sentado, y me pasé las manos por los ojos repetidamente. El líquido azul se escurría por mis dedos. Por un momento, el mundo se detuvo, Storm ya no estaba herida, Goi ya no venía en camino. Todo se había frenado en cuanto vi aquello.

-Oh por Dios, ¡OH POR DIOS!- comencé a decir alarmada. Sentía cómo las lágrimas azules volvían a brotar de mis ojos.

Corrí al baño y lo que vi me dejó en un momentáneo shock. Mis ojos verdes estaban ocultos tras un velo azul con luz propia. El líquido caía por mi rostro y mis manos estaban manchadas con él. Mi espanto, sorpresa y preocupación aumentaban, y como si el universo jugara conmigo, también lo hacía el resplandor de mis "lágrimas".

-¿Qué es esto?- susurré, todavía paralizada.

Eso debía de ser un sueño. Sí, eso debía ser. En cualquier momento despertaría, y todo se acabaría. Yo estaría en mi cama, Storm estaría dormida en su jaula sin ninguna herida, y mis lágrimas serías comunes y corrientes…

Lástima que eso nunca pasó.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que, ¿cómo nunca antes las había notado? ¿Era tan insensible como para nunca haber visto que mis lágrimas emitían luz turquesa? En verdad necesitaba llorar más a menudo, eso debía de ser malo.

El timbre sonó, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento. Me limpié las manos y la cara lo más rápido que pude, pero asegurándome de que no quedara evidencia de mis lágrimas sobrenaturales. Acto seguido, corrí escaleras abajo, desesperada porque mi amiga emplumada pudiera recuperarse.

**. . .**

Al final, la madre de Goi pudo curar las heridas de Storm, y vendar su ala. No podría volar por un tiempo- aunque admito que no lo hacía mucho-, pero al final se recuperaría y volvería a tener una vida normal.

También me dijo que un gato la había atacado, y todas las miradas se volvieron a Chimuelo, pero yo bien sabía que él jamás podría hacer algo así. Incluso él se acercó a olfatear y lamer a la cotorra, lo cual me relajó un poco más. Lo único que podría haber pasado es que Storm hubiera salido por la ventana y un gato callejero la hubiera atacado. A partir de entonces nunca más dejaría la ventana abierta, y le pediría a Nina que dejara a Storm dentro de la jaula cuando se fuera a la escuela.

-Muchas, muchas gracias.- le dije a la madre de Goi, una vez se estaban yendo.

-No fue molestia Asleif, solo recuerda darle los cuidados que te dije, y tu cotorra se repondrá más rápido de lo que crees.- contestó, subiéndose al auto junto con mi amiga (situaciones desesperadas, castigo momentáneamente levantado).

Por un momento me sentí realmente tentada a decirle sobre mis lágrimas resplandecientes, pero me abstuve de eso inmediatamente. ¿Qué tan normal podría ser ir y decir: _"Oh, muchas gracias por curar a mi loro. Por cierto, ¿usted sabrá algo de lágrimas color azul? Pues estaba tan preocupada por mi mascota que comencé a llorar y mis lágrimas brillaban; si sabe algo puede llamar a mi celular"_? Nivel nulo, diría yo.

Volví a entrar a la casa, y subí las escaleras con mi típico e involuntario andar. Storm, sobre mi escritorio, estaba media inconsciente debido al sedante que la madre de Goi le había suministrado. Chimuelo dormía junto a ella en completa paz. Todavía tenía recuerdos de cuando lo veía haciendo lo mismo junto al loro de mi mamá, Torméntula. Ella había huido hacía mucho tiempo. Era divertida, y realmente vanidosa, mirándose siempre en las ollas y espejos. Recuerdo todas las frases y palabras que decía. Fue duro perderla, y perder a Storm hubiera sido el doble de duro.

Otra vez, ese sentimiento de pérdida, de profunda preocupación y tristeza apareció en mi estómago, haciendo que un nudo subiera hacia mi garganta. Una nueva lágrima resbaló fuera de uno de mis ojos, y en el momento recordé lo que había pasado. La enjuagué con rapidez, y comprobé el resplandor turquesa.

¿Qué se suponía que era aquello?

Decidí ignorarlo por un tiempo. Había pasado la mayor parte de mi vida sin llorar en público, siempre me encerraba cuando no podía controlar mis sentimientos, y nunca me miraba al espejo al llorar pues veía una imagen que no iba conmigo: debilidad. Las lágrimas te hacen ver débil, y yo no era así, no quería parecer así.

Pero una interrogante todavía flotaba en mi mente. De bebé no sabía qué era la debilidad, y llorar es un reflejo natural a esa edad, entonces, ¿alguien más había visto esa magia salir de mis ojos?

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Esa semana había empezado horrible: un despertador roto, montones de tarea, una amiga enferma a quien debía llevarle esos montones, una cotorra herida, y descubrir que mis lágrimas no eran más que magia líquida.

El mejor Lunes de mi vida (nótese el sarcasmo).

Ese día era Jueves, solo me quedaba sobrevivir 48 horas más y llegaba la libertad de otras 48 horas. La mañana había comenzado normal: desayunar con mamá y Nina, cambiar las vendas de Storm y darle el desayuno, prepararme para la escuela y tomar el transporte público para llegar. Como ya era costumbre por su auto averiado me encontré allí a Zick- quien todos los días me guardaba un asiento-, y fuimos hablando entretenidamente todo el camino a la escuela.

La cosa iba bien, íbamos caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a los casilleros para sacar los libros de ese día, cuando una voz bastante molesta llego a mis oído; dirigida especialmente a mí.

-Hola "Primera", me enteré que a tu canario lo mató el gato deforme de tu padre…-

Si quieren aclaraciones aquí van: ese idiota pelinegro que me hablaba con sorna a mi derecha es un estudiante de intercambio que no recuerdo su nombre, el castaño detrás de él es su amigo- también de intercambio- del cual tampoco recuerdo el nombre. Me llaman "Primera" porque el primer día de clases que ellos llegaron al salón, me presenté diciendo "Asleif Haddock I". Lo del canario es un hábito: burlarse de mi mascota con problemas. Y lo de Chimuelo…nunca antes lo había escuchado. Al parecer había descubierto que el gato de papá tenía la cola más corta de lo normal porque había tenido que cortársela cuando era cachorro.

Mi rutina era ignorarlos, pero que se metieran de esa forma con asuntos que no eran suyos simplemente me hacía hervir la sangre.

-Hola "Idiota". Para que lo sepas es un loro, no está muerta, el culpable no fue el gato de mi papá, y él no es así por nacimiento: de pequeño le cortaron la cola porque algún tarado se la había atado con alambre y quebrado.- dije tratando de controlar mi cólera.

Podía sentir la atenta y preocupada mirada de Zick sobre mí. Él sabía de mis problemas de temperamento, y de lo que era capaz de hacer cuando te metías con ello (antes que se hagan alguna suposición, no lo sabía por experiencia). Estaba segura que en sus pensamientos decía "_Si no se controla tendré que ir a conseguir un escudo para ellos"_.

-Lo siento por tu padre….-dijo el de atrás, haciendo que ambos estallaran en carcajadas.

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. No me molesté en seguir escuchando lo que decían. Tiré mi cuaderno y me lancé hacia adelante para patearlos hasta que dejaran de llorar, pero dos manos me sujetaron con firmeza por los hombros y me mantuvieron en mi sitio.

Zick.

Por más que forcejeara con todo lo que tenía, él era bastante más fuerte que yo, e impidió que masacrara a esos extranjeros ahí mismo.

-Basta Leif, sabes que no valen la pena.- me susurró en el oído.

Eso lo sabía, lo sabía más que bien, pero entonces estaba en uno de esos momentos en que mi mente emocional podía más que la racional. Finalmente me rendí ante la fuerte retención de mi amigo, y recogí mi cuaderno del piso.

-Vámonos, no vale la pena.- dije lo más calmada que pude. Él solo asintió y siguió caminando detrás de mí, con las manos todavía en mis hombros, pero con un toque más suave y relajado.

Pasamos por al lado de los extranjeros, y volteé cuando escuché que el pelinegro caía al suelo, aplastando a su compañero. Mi mirada se fue directamente a Zick, quien sonreía de manera socarrona. No necesitaba explicación, él lo había empujado muy a su estilo: poniéndole una mano en toda la cara y tirándolo hacia atrás- aprovecha su estatura de una cabeza y media más que toda la escuela-. Me reí con ganas.

-Sigue caminando.- me dijo él desde atrás, también riendo.

**. . .**

Al entrar al salón tenía el ánimo algo recompuesto gracias a mi amigo, pero la rabia seguía allí. La clase de Geografía comenzó, y a los 7 minutos entraron los idiotas del pasillo. El profesor los regañó por su tardanza, y ellos fingieron estar dolidos. Apreté los dientes con fuerza frente a sus mentiras, y volví la mirada a mi hoja.

El de pelo negro pasó a mi lado para sentarse en su banco, y al pasar tiró mi teléfono sobre la mesa arriba de mis hojas. ¡¿Qué hacía ese imbécil con mi celular?!

-Deberías tener más cuidado.- me dijo con su típica sonrisa de idiota, aquella que me daban ganas de borrarle a golpes.

Mi mirada debía de ser patética. Estaba completamente estupefacta, y mi cuerpo no reaccionaba para hacer nada más. Sentía la misma mirada de Goi a mi lado.

Sin decir otra palabra, el extranjero de ojos oscuros siguió su camino para sentarse en su banco.

Mi primer impulso fue agarrar el teléfono, pero el profesor no estuvo cómodo con eso y con su usual tono de sequedad me dijo que lo apagara y guardara en mi mochila, si no lo haría él mismo y jamás lo volvería a ver.

**. . .**

-¿Qué le hicieron?

-¿Alteraron algo?

-¿Llamaron a alguien?

-¿Borraron tu fotos?

-¿La música está igual?

-Verifica las redes sociales.

-Y los contactos.

-¿Leyeron los mensajes?

Eso era todo lo que podía escuchar proveniente de mis amigos mientras revisaba cada rincón de mi celular en el recreo.

Esos 2 tarados lo había hurtado- seguro se me cayó al forcejear contra Zick para dejarlos sin conciencia- y algo le habían hecho, estaba segura. Mas todo estaba igual. Nadie había entrado a ver mis mensajes, ni mis fotos, música o contactos. Las configuraciones estaban igual y no había ningún video o estupidez. Funcionaba normalmente, así que no tenía fallas internas.

Una vez todo revisado les contesté sus preguntas a mis amigos.

-Nada. No. No. No. Todo igual. No las tocaron. Tampoco. Menos. Todo está bien, es muy extraño.- dije mientras miraba el aparato por fuera, esperando ver algo metido en la ranura del cargador o en los parlantes. Le saqué la tapa y verifiqué el chip y tarjeta de memoria.

Todo en orden.

Finalmente apagué el teléfono, solo para volver a prenderlo en el almuerzo, cuando llamaba a papá; era un hábito llamarlo mientras almorzábamos, entonces me decía si llegaría temprano a casa y nos contábamos cómo había ido el día hasta entonces.

**. . .**

-¿Y, "Primerita", te gustó el regalito?- dijo el castaño de intercambio, mientras yo cerraba mi casillero de un golpazo, lista para colgarme la mochila e irme a tomar el colectivo junto con Zick.

Lo ignoré. Poniéndome el bolso al hombro y caminando junto a ellos. Me encontré con mi amigo de ojos azules casi al final del pasillo y comenzamos a caminar juntos hacia la salida. Traté de entablar una conversación con Zick, lo que fuera para ignorar lo que los idiotas (como me había decidido a llamarlos) decían, pero era simplemente imposible.

En un momento uno de ellos comenzó a "imitarme", poniéndose unos papeles en la cabeza para simular mi pelo rubio, y unas cintas negras en las muñecas haciendo de mis muñequeras. Habían puesto una voz finita y decían cosas como _"No se metan conmigo"_ o _"Soy una tonta niña antisocial con una paloma enferma de mascota"._

No sé cómo, pero podía sentir a mi amigo tensándose a mi lado. Bajé la mirada para ver su puño firmemente cerrado, y por primera vez me preocupé de lo que pudiera hacer. Luego pensé, ¿por qué se ponía así? Está bien, éramos amigos, pero creo que no lo hacía por eso.

-Oye, tranquilo…- dije poniendo una mano sobre su puño, esperando relajarlo (nunca me había dado cuenta de lo suave de su piel)- …no valen la pena.- sentí cómo aflojaba y luego relajaba el puño.

Me miró y sonrió torcido. Nunca me cansaría de ver esas sonrisas, y menos cuando eran dirigidas hacia mí.

-Sii, tranquilo Zick…- dijo el tarado que quería imitarme para sacarme de quicio, poniendo la mano sobre la de su amigo, fingiendo ser nosotros.

El puño de mi amigo se volvió a cerrar, y saqué mi mano tensándola también.

-…bésame.- dijeron con la misma voz.

Ahora sí. Iban a conocer lo que es bueno.

Un gruñido me retumbó en el pecho, y el idiota de pelo negro se acercó a mí, fingiendo estar dolido.

-Lo siento Primera, pero sabes que eres muy imitable y….eso…- decía. Justo después puso una mano en mi hombro y lo vi como una oportunidad.

Lo más rápido que pude tomé su mano y le torcí el brazo, luego se lo llevé a la espalda trabándolo. Puse mi mano libre en la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

Todos quienes se reían- y los que no también- se quedaron mudos y petrificados, mientras el extranjero se retorcía de dolor.

-Vuelve a decir cosas sobre él y a tocarme con tus manos asquerosas, y no tendré piedad contigo…- le susurré al oído de forma amenazante.- ¿Entendiste?-

No contestó, así que apreté su brazo un poco más.

-¿Entendiste?-

Sabía que le estaba doliendo, sus dientes estaban tan apretados y sus ojos tan llorosos que solo asintió. Lo empujé hacia adelante, ayudándome con un pie, y tastabilló unos pasos hasta quedar tendido en el piso del pasillo.

Justo después el timbre de salida tocó, y todos se precipitaron a la salida con silencio de intimidados.

**. . .**

Por más que casi quebrarle un brazo a uno de esos idiotas se había sentido bien, la rabia seguía allí y no se iría fácilmente.

Todo el tiempo en el colectivo transcurrió en silencio, yo estaba demasiado enojada y Zick seguramente demasiado asustado como para decir algo. Vi que sus puños se tensaron otra vez y en el momento supe que era por recordar lo pasado anteriormente. Mi enojo aumentó, pero el ambiente no era el ideal para dejarlo explotar.

-ARGH…- exclamé con frustración y enfado- …¡son unos idiotas! Siento lo que pasó allá Zick.- dije echando la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el techo del micro.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Te vi apretar los puños.- contesté sin mirarle

Luego, escuché lo último que esperaba escuchar: él rio. Una pequeña y contenida risita.

-¿De qué te ríes?- pregunté, todavía sin mirarle, pero alzando una ceja.

-De lo bien que me conoces. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba enojado y ya, o que pensaba en cualquier otra cosa.- lo miré de reojo y comprobé que sonreía.

-Pero yo sé que no es así, y me dan ganas de patear algo cuando recuerdo lo que sucedió.- no me esforcé por no sonar enfadada.

-Estás hablando como si hubiera sido tu culpa. Además, le diste su merecido a ese imbécil; seguro se la pensaran dos veces antes de meterse contigo otra vez.-

Sabía muy bien lo que estaba tratando de hacer: hacerme sentir mejor. Él siempre lo hacía conmigo, y lo apreciaba pero, en esos momentos estaba demasiado enojada.

Me bajé del transporte en silencio, más allá de que él me saludó. Estaba segura que si abría siquiera la boca saldría una serie de maldiciones y gritos de guerra que a nadie le gustaría escuchar. Caminé en silencio a mi casa, apretando con fuerza el cuaderno gris con el dragón en mi mano*.

Al llegar, no me molesté en descolgarme a Chimuelo de la espalda. Entré a la casa como si nada, no rechisté cuando él mordía las puntas de mi cabello o jugó con él. Solo lo descolgué cuando me saqué la mochila a la que estaba aferrado.

-¿Mew?- maulló.

Estaba segura que si pudiera entender lo que decía, o distinguir algún "tono de voz" en sus maullidos, ahora estaría usando uno de desconcierto.

-Sí, amigo, hola. Estoy algo enfadad ahora.- no sé si no entendió ni una palabra o las entendió a la perfección, ya que ladeó la cabeza y luego se refregó un par de veces en mis piernas.

Estaba por darle su comida, pero seguía tan enojada que la mano me temblaba. Las voces de esos idiotas todavía hacían eco en mi cabeza, y no solo lo que habían dicho ese día, sino lo que había dicho desde que los conocí hace dos años (sus padres se mudaron a nuestra ciudad, por lo que cuando nuestro estudiantes regresaron del intercambio ellos se quedaron). Desde entonces habían sido igual de desagradables, yo igual de indiferente pero con un temperamento cada día más explosivo- aunque debo admitir que toda la vida lo tuve fuerte-.

Decidí darle su almuerzo a Chimuelo un poco más tarde; si se lo daba en ese momento, estando tan enfadada, seguro que el gato se indigestaría. Me disculpé mentalmente con él, prometiendo que en cuanto estuviera más calmada le daría su comida.

Subí las escaleras de a escalón por medio y entré a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Storm dormía en su jaula, todavía vendada pero recobrando su vitalidad. Me arrojé a la cama, y grité con la almohada en la cara, dejando fluir ese enojo que los dos extranjeros me había hecho acumular. Mis puños estaban cerrados tan fuertes que me dolían y los recargué contra la almohada también.

Cuando fui a golpear con la mano derecha, vi un borrón violeta al descargarla contra la tela, y entonces, tras el amortiguado sonido del golpe y otro mucho más agudo, la almohada comenzó a prenderse fuego.

***en el dibujo de arriba no se ve bien pero en el cuaderno está dibujado el símbolo de clase Afilada.**

**TA-DA! Segundo capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Ahora la historia se va tornando….diferente, y estoy segura que mucho más diferente de lo que ustedes pensaban ;) (estoy un tanto nerviosa por la idea, después de todo nunca he leído un fic como este así que no sé si será bien recibido…Bah leí uno, pero no se parecen mucho) **

**Respecto a cómo se descarga nuestra protagonista…bueno, esa parte está "ligeramente" basada en mi persona, igualmente conozco a varias personas que lo hacen ;P**

**Gracias a quienes agregaron el fic a favorito y lo pusieron en sus follows, no pensé que conseguiría eso tan rápido x) También muchas gracias por los reviews; los contesto…**

**Yei: sip, mendocina nací y moriré ;3 De qué departamento sos? (sin no molesta; no me había topado con otro mendocino por acá) Jaja, gracias, me alegro mucho que te haya gustado; espero este capítulo también lo haga :D**

**HeiMao:3: jaja me alegro que te gustaran, y bueno….ahora sabes qué le pasó (soy cruel [?] ok no, amo los animales); me imagino eso, ¿tu loro quedó bien? :S Yo también había pensado en arquitectura! Pero después dije "Ñac, no sé" y no puse nada; bueno, ya voy a ver qué onda. Gracias por el comentario y las sugerencias! :D**

**Arksodia: bueno, creo que la intriga llegó hasta acá, ¿no? XD Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también lo haga. Aw gracias :3 Gracias por el review y los favoritos ;3**

**Chicasinmiedo: jaja, de una, ¿quién no? XD Me hacía la misma imagen, y con su madre…bueno, no sé salió espontáneo XD Bueno, este capítulo contesta la pregunta, ¿no? ;) Podría ser; la del deporte también la pensé, pero no se me ocurría nada (se me cruzó profe de EF pero estaba insegura). Gracias por comentar y las sugerencias! :D**

**astrid hofenson5757: no importa, era por si alguien tenía más imaginación que yo ;P Espero se te haya pasado el miedo con este capítulo ;) Me alegro que te gustara y espero puedas decir lo mismo de los próximos capítulos :) Gracias por comentar!**

**Ok, eso fue todo, no pensé que conseguiría 5 reviews con solo el prólogo (es mucho para mí ^^), así que MUCHAS GRACIAS! \(^U^)/ Espero que también les haya gustado este segundo/primer capítulo y me lo hagan saber :3**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

Capítulo 3

_ Cuando fui a golpear con la mano derecha, vi un borrón violeta al descargarla contra la tela, y entonces, tras el amortiguado sonido del golpe y otro mucho más agudo, la almohada comenzó a prenderse fuego._

Estaba perpleja, y me costó salir de ese momentáneo estado de shock, pero cuando las flamas comenzaron a crecer, reparé en el hecho.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- grité mientras agarraba la almohada y la tiraba al suelo con las llamas hacia abajo. Luego de unos cuantos pisotones el fuego se apagó por completo.

Si pensaba que el Lunes había sido duro, pues ese día había sido mucho peor. Los tarados de siempre me habían hecho enfadar como nunca, y cuando estaba descargando mi rabia la almohada comenzó a prenderse fuego. ¡Sola! Aunque, empezó a arder cuando….

No. No. No. Nunca. Eso no era posible, debía de estar alucinando.

-Mew.- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, seguido de unos rasguños a la puerta. Chimuelo tenía hambre, no lo culpaba.

Salí del cuarto instantáneamente, disculpándome mentalmente- otra vez- con el gato. Había dicho que cuando se me pasara el enojo lo alimentaria, pues el enojo sí que se había pasado, y ahora había miedo y curiosidad en su lugar.

Le di el esperado almuerzo al felino azabache, y tomé una manzana, algunos medicamentos veterinarios, y mi celular. Alimenté a Storm, le di sus medicinas y verifiqué las heridas. Pronto curaría y me sentía aliviada por ello.

Estaba cortando otro trozo de manzana para darle a mi cotorra- la cual comía con ánimos, y decía algunas palabras-, cuando mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Pero no con su usual tono de guitarras. Se escucharon voces. En un principio, miré hacia todas direcciones, sin saber de dónde provenía ese sonido. Entonces identifiqué bien aquello y lo que decían.

Voy a serles sincera: no hay modo de decirles lo que cantaban sin que patee el mueble más cercano.

Allí se oía la desagradable voz del idiota pelinegro y su amigo castaño, diciendo una especie de recopilación de todas las cosas que me había dicho desde que nos conocimos hasta las de esa misma mañana….cantadas (patéticamente, cabe decir).

Estaba tan enfadada que ni siquiera miré la pantalla del teléfono cuando me arrojé sobre él y corté la llamada. Segundos después, apareció un amplio cartel en la pantalla que decía "Una llamada perdida de: Papá". Le había cortado a mi propio padre, y seguro llamaba para decirme algo importante. Perfecto, ahora me sentía enfurecida _y_ culpable. Definitivamente, ese no era mi día.

Mis manos se contrajeron en puños que esperaban descargarse sobre la suave tela de la almohada otra vez, pero entonces recordé lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Antes de darme el lujo de asustarme otra vez, bajé la mirada a una de mis manos, para comprobar que esta estaba completamente sumida en un fuego violeta. Aunque no parecía fuego en sí. Más bien era algo parecido a un gas, que lanzaba chispazos, pero que se movía como fuego y se veía como tal también. No sé cómo, pero todo ese análisis me llevó menos de medio segundo, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el resplandor mágico había desaparecido.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Un año pasó desde que descubrí mis…_capacidades_.

No me sentía cómoda diciéndoles "poderes" ya que ni siquiera estaba segura de si eso eran, así que por el momento eran "capacidades" o "habilidades".

Fue un completo descubrimiento, una revelación de mi propio cuerpo a mí misma, y las había ido conociendo cada día más. Cuando aprendí a controlarlas, ya no me hacía falta estar enojada para disparar esos cañones de plasma de mis manos (así es: _plasma_), o sentirme frustrada para que los objetos flotaran y danzaran a mi alrededor.

Mis capacidades eran algo hermoso, armonioso, difícil y a la vez sencillo de controlar. Descubrí que podía hacer muchas cosas, y las ejercitaba a diario, mas nunca las usaba en público, y solo las empleaba cuando era necesario o estaba aburrida; pero _siempre_ en soledad. Nadie nunca se enteró que las tenía, hasta que un día, Nina fue muy…bueno…Nina…

**.**

**.**

Había llegado hacía mucho de la escuela, mis padres y Nina ya había llegado también, pero eso no parecía ser obstáculo para los idiotas extranjeros (tengo noticias, sé sus apellidos: el pelinegro es Road, y su amigo es Reiman). De alguna manera habían convencido a Vidgis para que me enviara un correo. Al ver su nombre abrí sin dudar el documento, pero me arrepentí en cuanto vi quién lo había escrito. Las faltas ortográficas y de signos de puntuación fue lo que delató a Road. Allí me avisaba que la profesora de Historia había pedido hacer trabajos grupales de a 3, y que él junto a Reiman me habían escogido para que estuviera en su grupo, ya que "Los inútiles de mis amigos prefirieron dejarme de lado para conformarlos".

El solo pensar en estar en un grupo de estudio con esos imbéciles me revolvía el estómago y me daba dolor de cabeza. Pero solo era un proyecto, nada más. Uno para el que tendríamos que juntarnos, repartir tareas y temas, estudiar…

Faltaba mucho para cenar, por lo cual salí con paso firme de la casa y tratando de que el resplandor violeta no se filtrara por mis dedos, monté la bicicleta y me fui más rápido de lo que pensé podría.

Berk era una ciudad realmente pequeña, con pocas tiendas y edificios (menos tortura para mí cuando había que comprar ropa), muchas casas, suficientes hospitales, una primaria y una secundaria, todo para que la reducida población llevara una vida cómoda, y finalmente estaba rodeada de bosque. Este se volvía más espeso con la distancia, y solo lo atravesaban cuatro autopistas- una para cada punto cardinal-; era mi lugar favorito.

Dejé la bici donde siempre- escondida entre unas enredaderas silvestres-, y me abrí paso a pie por la vegetación durante el resto del trayecto. Luego de varios minutos de andar y andar, en los que no me molesté por detener el brillo violeta, o maldecir a los 4 vientos, o patear piedras con todas mis fuerzas, llegué a mi lugar tétrica y tristemente personalizado. Era un círculo de unos perfectos 20 metros de diámetro, en el que los árboles estaban negros y algunos derrumbados, el pasto y vegetación del suelo apachurrados y más pisoteados de lo habitual; un lugar completamente dedicado para mis desahogos o prácticas con las _capacidades_.

He de admitir que me sentía culpable por haber destruido ese pequeño, pero al mismo grande, perímetro de bosque, pero en ese momento no me detuve a lamentarme y alcé la mano abierta a la altura de mi cabeza. El plasma violeta danzaba en ella, y rugía levemente como lo hace el fuego. Cerré el puño al llevarlo hacia atrás- en el cual la sustancia lanzó un agudo y hasta armonioso sonido*-, y abrí la mano cuando fue para adelante como si lanzara una pelota de beisbol. Una bola violeta-azulada salió despedida con un fuerte resplandor y chirrido, desplazándose en forma de cerrado espiral tan rápido que la vista humana normal no lo percibía, y entonces ¡BUM! Se estrelló contra un árbol produciendo una explosión violácea. La madera crujió, y el carbonizado tronco estuvo a punto de caer.

Podía hacerlo mejor que eso, y mi enojo era tal que no me detuve a pensarlo. Repetí el procedimiento, haciendo que el poder, calor, velocidad y tamaño de la bola de plasma fueran mayores. Lancé esos misiles mágicos a diestra y siniestra, usando las dos manos juntas o separadas, destruyendo y derrumbando esos gastados troncos de coníferas que ya debían estar exhaustos de soportar mi furia. Y cuando se hubo pasado mi enojo relajé los puños –de los cuales todavía salían un humo violáceo- para hacer desaparecer la sustancia, y me senté en el piso chamuscado y pisoteado de "mi sección" del bosque. Me miré las palmas de las manos, donde siempre se formaban los mismos locos patrones danzantes al usar mis capacidades. Allí se formaba un dragón muy distinto al que tenía en mi cuaderno: este estaba enroscado sobre sí mismo, dejando ver- sobre todo lo demás- la aleta de su cola y unas grandes alas plegadas*. Alrededor de este dibujo se formaban llamas, puntos, y demás cosas que bailaban en torno a la figura. Una vez dejaba de usar la magia, las marcas se quedaban quietas, y luego desaparecían, como absorbidas por mi piel.

Me tiré hacia atrás, acostándome en el pasto oscurecido, y me saqué un reloj de pulsera del bolsillo. Las 6:30. Pronto tendría que volver o se preocuparían por mí. Suspiré llevando el reloj otra vez al bolsillo, y cerrando los ojos. Si ignoraba el humo que salía de los calcinados troncos, y las fuertes explosiones que se habían oído minutos atrás, el rumor del bosque era relajante y envolvente. Miré al cielo, y luego a mis manos, entrelazadas sobre mi estómago. Levanté la derecha y froté los dedos. Al abrir la mano, una llama se había formado en ella. Era medianamente pequeña y parecía flotar en mi palma, sin llegar a tocarme la piel. Los patrones mágicos comenzaron a danzar en mis manos; ¿qué significarían?

Cerré la mano y la flama se apagó sin despedir humo. Los dibujos de mis palmas fueron absorbidos otra vez.

-Wwwwooooooowww.- se escuchó a mis espaldas.

Me levanté cual resorte, y miré hacia atrás, estando lista por si tenía que atacar. Lo que vi me sorprendió: Nina salía de atrás de un frondoso árbol quemado.

-¿Qué fue todo eso Leif? No tenía idea que…- comenzó a decir, pero yo estaba demasiado asustada como para dejarla terminar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dije en un tono excesivamente seco para ser dirigido a mi hermanita, pero no pude controlarlo- ¿Qué fue lo que viste Nina? ¡Dime!- mi voz salió en tono de exigencia y desesperación.

No podía creer lo que veía, y tampoco cómo le estaba hablando a mi hermana, pero de verdad me sentía terrible. Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de mí, sumado al espanto. _Nadie_ debía enterarse de eso, y ahora por descuidada Nina lo sabía. Me dieron ganas de agarrarme la cabeza y comenzar a murmurar todo lo que pensaba en ese momento, pero ninguna parte de mi cuerpo respondía.

-Y-y-yo…- empezó a decir ella.

-¿Me seguiste? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo llegaste?- mi voz sonó urgente; quiso quebrarse pero no la dejé. Yo no lloraba, y mucho menos desde que vi ese líquido azul que brotaba de mis ojos en lugar de lágrimas.

-L-lo siento Leif. Y-yo….- estaba paralizada, no sabía qué decir y hasta parecía tenerme…

¡No! Miedo jamás. Mi hermanita no podía tenerme miedo.

Luego pensé en todo, y recopilé cómo le había hablado y las posibles expresiones de mi cara. Seguro había parecido una maníaca. Dejé escapar un largo suspiro y me destensé.

-Lo siento Nina– me disculpé mirando al piso-. Ven aquí.- dije mientras me agachaba y abría los brazos.

Ella fue enseguida hacia mí, y no pude evitar sentirme horrible cuando reparé en que la había asustado. Me abrazó y yo le correspondí, tratando de transmitirle mi arrepentimiento y preocupación. Cuando ella se dejó ver, salió de atrás de un árbol que aún echaba humo, por lo que tuve la terrible sensación de que podría haberla lastimado con uno de esos furiosos misiles de plasma.

-Nina, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿cómo me encontraste?- pregunté más calmada una vez rompimos el abrazo.

-Ya faltaba poco para la cena, así que les dije a mamá y papá que te habías ido. Me preguntaron a dónde, y les dije que tú siempre venías al bosque. Papá me trajo y entré a buscarte; le dije que no se preocupara porque puedo orientarme.- explicó.

-Espera, ¿cómo sabes que siempre vengo aquí?- pregunté intrigada, volviendo sobre cada palabra de mi hermana.

-No lo sé. Tú siempre dices que te gusta mucho, y cada vez que te veo muy enojada sales y no vuelves hasta horas después. Siempre he pensado que aquí venías.

-Pero el bosque es enorme, ¿cómo supiste encontrarme?- cada vez estaba más confundida y curiosa con todo aquello. Ella solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.- Ok, ahora quiero que me digas algo más, ¿qué fue lo viste?- ahora estaba más preocupada que antes, era la pregunta más seria de todas.

-Vi que tu mano brillaba y salían bolas de fuego raro cuando las mandabas hacia adelante, ¡como en las películas de hechiceros! Solo que sin la barita.- eso me causó un poco de gracia.- Pero tú no estabas feliz, se te veía enojada. Justo disparaste en mi dirección y pensé que me habías visto, entonces…

-Lo siento.- dije dolida- En verdad no sabía que estabas allí. ¿Te lastimé? ¿Te quemé?- comencé a preguntar.

-No, yo estaba en otro árbol, mucho más verde, y el fuego golpeó en uno negro. Estoy bien y mi ropa también.- acto seguido se tocó el cabello y la remera para verificar.

-Bueno, ¿viste algo más?- dije después de suspirar aliviada.

-Que hacías fuego normal con la mano. Eso fue todo. Luego salí y comenzaste a actuar….raro.- dijo con un ligero estremecimiento.

Volví a sentirme mal luego de esa declaración. Le había asustado mi forma de actuar, pero por lo visto no mis capacidades.

-Pero Leif, ¿por qué puedes hacer eso y yo no? ¿Eres una….maga, o qué?- preguntó con la mayor inocencia que había escuchado.

-Bueno…yo…-

¿Cómo explicarlo? Ni yo sabía el porqué de mis capacidades. Habían llegado y ya, no sabía de dónde, no sabía cuándo, no sabía por qué. Mucho menos sabía si Nina tenía o no, y por qué tenía o no. Era la incógnita más grande y nunca me la había planteado.

-¿Nina? ¿Asleif?- se escuchó delante de nosotras. La inconfundible voz de papá, abriéndose paso entre la maleza.

"_GRACIAS DIOS"_

Mi hermana estuvo por salir disparada pero la detuve por el brazo.

-Nina, no le digas a nadie de lo que viste, ¿sí? Ni siquiera a mamá y papá. Luego hablaremos sobre esto.-

Asintió.

Papá nos volvió a llamar, y salimos de "mi sección" calcinada, antes de que él la descubriera.

**.**

**.**

Y así, mi hermanita Nina se enteró de mis habilidades, pero la charla sobre ellas no se atrasó mucho, ya que al otro día estaba saltando de aquí para allá, pidiéndome….no, _exigiéndome_, que fuéramos al bosque a hablar de ello y que le mostrara y enseñara todo sobre "esos poderes"…

***el sonido del Furia cuando está por disparar.**

***el símbolo de clase Embestida.**

**Oh dioses, estoy nerviosa! La razón: ahora voy a saber si mi idea…da. Osea, como ya le expliqué a una amiga, había tenido la idea pero quería que la historia tuviera dragones (ya lo van a entender), e involuntariamente me imaginaba a los de HTTYD, y de pronto la protagonista tenía apellido Haddock y, ¿WTF? Así que, no sé si esto va a ser bien recibido.**

**Cómo sea, espero que les haya gustado o al menos un poco. Este capítulo, como ya dije, me tiene nerviosa porque estoy más que segura que va a terminar desconcertando a alguien o "alguienes", así que me gustaría que me dijeran qué piensan.**

**Ahora que estamos con eso, contesto sus lindos reviews x)**

**Arksodia: me alegro que te parezca genial. Gracias, sí que es diferente pero no sé si queda bien, así que…. Espero que este capítulo también te haya atraído :3 Abrazo virtual!**

**astrid hofenson5757: aw gracias, no pensé que alguien fuera a recomendar alguna de mis locuras XD Jaja, sí, me olvidé de mencionarlo pero sí; quizás edite el capítulo para agregarlo. Bueno, gracias por comentar y espero te haya gustado este capítulo :3**

**HeiMao.3: era la idea, sí ;) Bueno, todos tenemos alguien que nos molesta, y estos 2 me salieron de la nada. A mí también me dolió, pero al menos se está recuperando ;3 Sé que es algo…raro, y salido del tema, pero espero te guste. Lo siento por tu loro, en serio :S Gracias por comentar!**

**Chicasinmiedo: fiuf, pensé que ibas a decir que no quedaba bien; me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también ;3 Yo tampoco, solo surgió, pero como bien dijiste se está recuperando. Hice a Chimuelo como un gato tierno, no podía evitarlo XD Gracias por comentar! :3**

**Yei: entonces vivimos más o menos cerca ;) Yo también, la verdad me considero medio bruja porque casi siempre adivino lo que va a pasa (a veces es frustrante) ;P Gracias, espero este capítulo sea igual para vos ^^**

**Girl of Drama: me alegro mucho que te haya gustado. Bueno, yo no puedo decir nada, solo continuar la historia y que ustedes se enteren ;) Gracias por el review y espero te guste este capítulo!**

**Ok, eso fue todo amigos. Por último quería agradecer a quienes leen y no dejan comentarios (sé que están ahí ;)), también me alientan a seguir. Espero sus quejas…digo, comentarios, yyy…**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

Capítulo 4

Pasamos en "mi sección" del bosque cerca de 3 horas. Nina me hizo todas sus complicadas, inocentes e interesantes preguntas sobres mis capacidades. Me cuestionó otra vez el por qué yo tenía y ella no; traté de explicarlo, pero siendo sincera, no tenía idea. Las había descubierto un día bastante triste, pero en ese entonces lo tomé como una alucinación o un defecto químico, hasta que no pude ignorar los misiles de plasma. Quizás había nacido con ellas, o quizás las había adquirido luego; de cualquier forma desconocía e ignoraba su origen.

Después de 100 preguntas vinieron otras 100, entre ellas una que nunca me había formulado- como la mayoría- pero que se podía clasificar entre las más interesantes: ¿habían más personas como yo? Era buena, debía admitirlo, pero nunca me había detenido a pensar en aquello. Cuando Nina la formuló, sentí algo moverse en mi interior, revoloteándome en la boca del estómago, como si yo tuviera amnesia y algo importante quería- o necesitaba- ser recordado.

-N…no lo sé.- contesté bajando la cabeza.

Solo me formuló unas 3 preguntas más y el extraño interrogatorio se dio por terminado, pero aquello no era solo teoría, también debía mostrar todo lo que podía hacer con un simple movimiento de manos…si no, ella "no me creía"…

**.**

**.**

-Anda, anda, ¡hazlo!- me gritaba mi hermanita, mientras me paraba del chamuscado pasto a empujones- ¡Muéstrame la magia!- casi daba saltos de felicidad al decirlo.

-Está bien, veamos…¿qué truco puedo hacer?- murmuraba, poniéndome una mano en la barbilla en poso pensativa.

Algo con lo que Nina no contaba- y que yo lo hacía muy poco también- era que no necesitaba mover las manos para usar ciertas y contadas capacidades.

-¿Qué tal ese?- dije mirándola con diversión.

-¡No has hecho nada!- contestó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah no?-

Ella no se había dado cuenta, pero todo su cuerpo levitaba a unos 30 centímetros del suelo. Bastó una mirada hacia sus pies para que cayera en la cuenta y diera un respingo. Comenzó a reír impresionada.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- exclamó mientras se elevaba más y más-

-Fue la pregunta número 5: no tengo idea- contesté al dar un efímero salto y comenzar a flotar también. Volé hacia su lado con total naturalidad- Tú relájate, la magia hará su trabajo. Solo concéntrate a dónde ir y en no chocar con un árbol.- le guiñé un ojo al terminar la frase.

Aprendió más rápido de lo que esperaba, y no podía estar divirtiéndose más. Volaba con gran rapidez y maniobraba muy bien entre los árboles. Le dije que procurara mantenerse en "nuestra sección"- sí, el círculo quemado ya no era solo mío- y no acercarse a ninguna carretera. Así lo hizo y yo la seguí. Nunca había visto tanta felicidad resplandecer en sus ojos claros, y su risa y exclamaciones eran divertidas y contagiosas.

Pasamos varios y largos minutos haciendo carreras en el aire y maniobrando entre la espesura del bosque. Fue duro ver su decepción cuando le quieté el hechizo que le permitía volar (sorpresa, ese día descubrí que podía hacer hechizos), pero el interés volvió rápidamente a su rostro cuando le dije que le mostraría "otra magia"- como le decía ella-.

-Bien, aquí tenemos una laguna con agua. ¿Lista para ver el resto de mis capacidades….arg, poderes?- ella me…obligó, en cierta forma, a comenzar a decirles poderes. Raro, ¿no?

-¡Sí!- gritó entusiasmada.

Volando nos habíamos salido un poco del área de mis prácticas, en lo que encontramos un hermoso valle. Era bastante grande, tenía mucho pasto, un lago y una cascada; las raíces de un enorme árbol caían como enredaderas al fondo, y el lugar estaba rodeado de frondosas coníferas*. Decidí que ese era un escenario perfecto para mostrar mis más inofensivas capa….arg, poderes, y estaba lo suficientemente escondido en el bosque para que nadie más llegara.

Me agaché frente al lago y metí la mano derecha, haciendo una especie de círculo con esta. Al sacarla, una bola perfecta de agua flotaba sobre ella. El Sol atravesaba la esfera, dándole un brillo y transparencia más mágicos. La expresión de Nina era de puro asombro, y seguramente habría tratado de hacerlo también de haber tenido…poderes.

-¡Es increíble!- exclamó, saliendo de su tierna estupefacción.

Fui pasando la esfera de una mano a la otra, tirándola al aire y recuperándola. Cada una de mis acciones le llamaba más la atención a mi hermana.

-Y ahora mira esto. A ti te gustan los pájaros, ¿cierto?- pregunté, manipulando todavía el agua.

Ella asintió y me puse a trabajar. Con la esfera en la mano izquierda, fui moldeándola con la derecha. Quitaba exceso de agua y lo lanzaba de vuelta al lago, como si estuviese trabajando con plastilina en lugar de haciendo magia. Cuando terminé, hice girar la escultura cristalina en mi mano. Le había dado forma hasta crear un loro. Este brillaba por los rayos solares que lo atravesaban, y el agua la daba un tono celeste.

Nina se quedó atónita, contemplando la figurita mágica.

-¡Es asombroso! ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó sumamente impresionada.

-No tengo idea, solo lo hago- contesté encogiéndome de hombros- ¿Te gusta?-

Asintió con entusiasmo.

-Bueno, es para ti. Toma.- dije tendiendo la mano donde flotaba el agua esculpida.

Ella, sin sospechar nada, extendió sus 2 manos para agarrarla, mas cuando yo la solté se deshizo entre los dedos de mi hermana. Ambas reímos, y con la palma hacía abajo y unos cuantos movimientos, las gotas del suelo flotaron y se aglomeraron en una esfera otra vez. Como si de una simple pelota se tratara, la tiré al lago de vuelta, para que se sumiera con el resto del agua.

Mis manos quedaron completamente secas.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

_ "Encendido. Apagado. Encendido…Apagado. Eeeennceeen-dido….apagado"_

Estaba tan aburrida, que lo único que hacía era estar tirada en mi cama, abriendo y cerrando la mano para provocar y apagar pequeñas llamas. Habían pasado 3 años desde que mi hermanita había descubierto mis poderes, y como buena chica nadie se había enterado de ellos por "su culpa".

Muchas cosas habían cambiado en esos 3 años, pero si lo pienso bien, no mucho. Misma escuela, mismos compañeros, mismo amigos, mismos enemigos, mismas materias, y mismos poderes. Había descubierto varias cosas más de ellos- como que podía inmovilizar lo que fuera con un ademan de mi mano-, y se habían vuelto mucho más fuertes y vigorosos, pero básicamente, todo igual. Storm estaba totalmente curada, la ventana siempre cerrada y Chimuelo…bueno, él seguía saludándonos como siempre. Papá viajaba más que antes, y a veces estaba fuera 5 días, pero luego podía pasar más tiempo con nosotras. Si lo pienso bien, el cambio más "drástico" de estos 3 años- exceptuando los viajes de papá- fue mi pelo. Ahora el flequillo me caía en mechones más gruesos que antes.

Y allí estaba: fin de semana y nada más que hacer que apagar y encender pequeñas flamas en mis manos.

Dejaba que la llama creciera más con cada abertura, y se extinguiera sin echar humo al cerrar la mano. No era lo más entretenido, pero era algo con lo que pasaba el tiempo. En eso- en mi increíblemente entretenido pasatiempo-, mi celular sonó (no, ya no tenía la grabación de esos idiotas, y, sí, sí los hice pagar por ello) mostrando el nombre de Goi en la pantalla.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Leif. Ya debes de haberte enterado de….- hablaba tan rápido y sin respirar que entendí _muy poco_ de lo decía. Algo sobre una inscripción, todos nosotros, estaba invitada, que preparara un acto.

-Oye, oye, ¡espera Goi! ¿Podrías, _por favor_, hablar más despacio?- pedí incorporándome en la cama.

-Ok. ¿Sabes del show de talentos en la escuela?- dijo, ahora más calmada.

-Sí.

-¿Sabes que todos tienen derecho a participar?

-Sí.- ya sabía a donde iba eso, y no me gustaba.

-¿Y sabes también que todo el mundo tiene talentos ocultos?

-Oh por Dios, Goi, no me digas que…

-¡Nos inscribí en el concurso! ¿No es fantástico?- exclamó emocionada.

-Por favor, sabes que a los 4 no nos gustan esos actos y que no tenemos ningún talento….

-¿Y qué? No van a defraudarme. Prepararemos un acto increíble, ¡todos nos aclamaran!-

Bienvenidos a Goi: una chica que se emociona muy rápido, que toma decisiones precipitadas, que siempre nos incluye en sus locos planes, y siempre tiene la errónea visión de que todos nos inquietaremos igual que ella.

Tras luchar por el teléfono, accedí a participar en ese loco y ridículo show- con tal que cerrara la boca-, y de convencer a los chicos que lo hicieran también. Créanme, no fue fácil convencerlos, pero tras súplicas y súplicas, y luego la taladrante voz de emoción de Goi, accedieron también.

**. . .**

Preparamos un acto sencillo, en el que yo hacía "trucos de magia"- si supieran que era real- y ellos eran mis ayudantes o "víctimas" para poder volar y paralizarse en un aura blanca- obviamente, tomé precauciones para que pensaran que eran ilusiones-. Finalmente el día del show llegó, e irónica y desesperantemente Goi era la más nerviosa. En una pequeña y cierta forma la obligamos a salir al escenario, y nuestro acto fue el más aplaudido y, por lo tanto, el ganador.

Terminamos disfrutando lo que ella nos forzó a hacer, e incluso nos pusimos de acuerdo para actuar en el del año próximo. Todo iba bien. Ese día las cosas habían salido perfectas, y parecía que nada podía arruinar esa semana….pero no fue así….

**.**

**.**

Después de ganar el show de talentos- que se llevó a cabo después del timbre de salida de clases-, los chicos y yo fuimos a mi casa para pasar otro rato. De camino, muchos nos felicitaban por ganar, me decían que era una buena maga, y otros simplemente nos miraban con envidia o inexpresivos.

Todo iba bien. Caminábamos a la casa con total tranquilidad, sin apuros o tensiones, charlando y haciendo bromas todo el tiempo. Cuando estábamos por llegar una voz que conocía muy bien me llamó a mis espaldas, haciendo que me pusiera tensa en el momento y mis amigos se voltearan.

Ellos habían perdido, pero como para levantar su autoestima otra vez nos siguieron solo para hacerme enfadar.

-Felicitaciones Primera…- dijo Road luego de un aplauso sarcástico- …, excelentes trucos, y ustedes también inútiles...-

Traté de controlarme. Mantenía las manos cerradas para que el resplandor no se escurriera entre mis dedos, pero cada vez se volvía más difícil de manejar, los poderes se habían vuelto más fuertes y casi no podía con ellos. Conté mentalmente, pero ellos seguían agregando comentarios burlescos. No los miré a la cara en ningún momento, pero mis amigos sí y podía adivinar sus expresiones de desprecio, aparte de que se defendían y me defendían también.

-…pero tranquila, estoy seguro que me convertirás en sapo si sigo hablándote así.- exclamó el que reconocí como Road.

-Basta.- me salió como un susurró, pero mi voz no sonaba amenazante como me hubiera gustado.

-¿Qué, qué, qué? ¿Qué dijiste? Creo que tenía algo en el oído…podrías sacarlo con una barita mágica…-

No me di cuenta en el momento, pero mis padres y Nina habían salido de la casa, y miraban atónitos lo que sucedía. Ellos sabían que tenía problemas en la escuela con 2 extranjeros, pero quizás nunca se lo imaginaron a esa altura.

Algo dentro de mi cabeza se revolvió, y sentí cómo, en lugar de sangre, por mi cuerpo bombeaba resentimiento y odio. Me sentía fuera de razón, mi mente ya no me decía otra cosa que _"Dales su merecido. Dales su merecido"_. Estaba colérica, y ellos lo harían detonar.

-Dije que ¡BASTA!- grité dándome la vuelta, y dejando que mi mano hiciera el trabajo.

El dragón y las figuras ardieron en mis manos, y una bola de plasma más grande de las que acostumbraba a lanzar, colisionó contra las baldosas de la vereda, provocando una explosión violácea.

Por un momento, mis pensamientos rábicos cesaron, y todo en la cabeza estuvo en orden. Por ese instante sonreía para mis adentro, pues esperé que hubieran muerto bajo el estallido mágico.

Todos a mis alrededores me miraban espantados, y cuando el denso humo se disolvió mi las misma expresiones en los rostros de los extranjeros. Estaban pálidos y no pestañaban. Mi subconsciente se deprimió al verlos vivos, y sentí que la sustancia tomaba forma otra vez en mi mano, con ese chillido de siempre. Yo no lo estaba controlando, pero no hacía algo para detenerlo.

Los vecinos habían salido y miraban pasmados el resplandor creciente en mi mano. Road y Reiman salieron corriendo a tropezones, y muy cerca estuve de levantar la mano para que el misil de plasma los hiciera volar. Mas eso nunca pasó; en mi cerebro algo se movió otra vez, como si un interruptor se prendiera y permitiera pensar por mí misma otra vez.

Recién entonces, reparé en lo que había pasado en tan pocos instantes. El cráter humeante era enorme, y todos pasaban las miradas de él a mí. Mi mano seguía esperando disparar, los dibujos me quemaban en las palmas y las relajé enseguida. Volteé a mirar a mis amigos. Estaban aterrados. Pálidos como nunca los había visto, y retrocedieron un paso cuando sostuve la mirada sobre ellos; solo Zick permaneció en su lugar. Luego giré sobre mí misma para ver a mi pequeña familia. Mis padres estaban igual, y Nina se tapaba la boca, preguntando con la mirada: _"¿Qué hiciste?"_

Miré en todas direcciones. Las expresiones no cambiaban, todos me atravesaban con ojos acusadores y horrorizados.

-Y-yo…..l-lo siento. No sé lo que….- no sabía que decir. La voz me temblaba, todo el cuerpo de hecho. Estaba asustada. Por un momento ya no podía pensar, mi mente había estado bloqueada y los poderes actuaron solos. Hasta deseé matar a alguien, y podría haberlo hecho de calcular mejor la trayectoria.

Nina se soltó del fuerte agarre de mi madre sobre su hombro, y se adelantó hasta estar cerca de mí. El silencio era perturbador, necesitaba que alguien dijera algo o cambiara esos rostros impresionados- en el sentido desagradable de la palabra-. Ella quedó a 5 pasos delante de mí, y nadie la detuvo.

-Asleif….- comenzó con voz dulce.

-¡No! No, Nina, déjame sola.- exclamé retrocediendo- Vuelve a la casa y…

-No Asleif, tienes que…

-¡Deja de decirme "Asleif"! Tú no eres así.-

Ella jamás, _jamás_ me llamaba por mi nombre completo. Yo era Leif y ahí se quedaba para ella. Me hacía sentir mal su mirada y cómo pronunciaba mi nombre.

No esperé a que contestara, me lancé a correr. Necesitaba estar sola. Necesitaba llegar al bosque, encontrarme un nuevo lugar para practicar, para quemar, para descargarme. Ya no podía seguir allí, ya no podía seguirme atormentando así.

-¡Asleif espera!- la escuché gritar.

Comenzó a perseguirme y de seguro quería taclearme para que no llegara más lejos. Sentí que la cabeza se me revolvía y, al saber lo que vendría, me esforcé más que nunca por detenerlo.

No dio resultado.

Ahora me sentía acosada. Yo quería estar sola, ¡¿acaso nadie se daba cuenta?! Todos me acusaban con la mirada y nadie más que ella hacía algo por detenerme. La mano se me recargó con la sustancia violeta, emitiendo su característico chillido, y disparé casi a ciegas mientras me volteaba.

La niña esa lo esquivó por poco, y se quedó mirándome petrificada. La bola de plasma siguió su curso y explotó contra un árbol. Otra vez, el interruptor me dejó razonar.

_ ¿QUÉ HABÍA HECHO?_

-Ay no….- dije retrocediendo un paso- No, no, no. Esto no está pasando. NO…- me llevé las manos a la cabeza.

-Asleif…- trató de acercarse.

-¡Apártate! – exclamé, desenredándome los dedos del cabello rubio- No….yo, no quiero….no puedo hacerte daño…

-No me…

-¡Apártate!- grité más fuerte.

Las lágrimas me opacaron la visión, y aunque para mí eran transparentes, todos podían verlas azules.

Esos poderes habían ido creciendo con el tiempo, pero mi control sobre ellos nunca se me había escapado de las manos. Y de pronto, mi mente no contesta. Ya no era humana. Ya no podía pensar. Repentinamente, ya no había una Asleif….solo había magia. Hechicería. Maldición.

Una lágrima brillante bajó por mi rostro.

¿Cómo nunca había caído? Eso que yo tenía no era hermoso, no era un don, no era bueno. ¡Era una maldición! Y por culpa de ella casi mato a una de las personas más importante de mi vida. Yo ya no podía seguir viviendo entre ellos. No era uno de ellos. No era humana. Era….era un _monstruo_.

Otra lágrima se resbaló.

Seguí retrocediendo, sosteniendo mis manos contra mi pecho, esperando que así los po…..la maldición no se saliera de control. Nina trató de avanzar, pero mi mirada suplicante la dejó en su lugar. Estaba asustada, ya no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Di un saltito y comencé a levitar.

-No. No Asleif, no.- me repetía ella, pero yo no dejé de ascender.

Cuando estuve a suficiente altura, pude admirar el nivel de destrucción que había alcanzado mi trastorno. Pero lo que más me dolió fue ver cómo todos allá abajo me miraban. Ese día había ido perfecto y de pronto se había arruinado….y no se repararía jamás.

Di una última mirada a todo y a todos, y salí volando a la mayor velocidad que podía alcanzar.

Lloré.

Dejé las lágrimas turquesas bajaran por mis mejillas hasta secarse. Lloré por todo lo que dejaba atrás: mis amigos, mis compañeros, mi familia….

_ Mi vida._

***doy asco para explicarme, por lo que prefiero aclarar acá que me refería al valle en donde Hipo conoce a Chimuelo en la película.**

**Chan, chan…(chancho) (?) Ok no XD**

**Wow, primero que nada: WOW. ¿Críticas positivas? ¿En serio? Wow. Pensé que me iban a decir que eliminara esto por el bien de todo (?) Ok, quizás no para tanto, pero no pensé que fuera a gustarles ^w^**

**Segundo, ¿qué tal estuvo esto? Sí, sé que me salió medio Frozen, pero en cierta forma se escribió solo XD Me lo imaginé y BAM lo escribí, y mientras algo atrás de la conciencia (sip, atrás de la conciencia) me decía "Qué Frozen lo que escribiendo", y les digo que esa parte de mi cabeza nunca miente….a veces me da miedo :S**

**Ok, antes de que me ponga a delirar, volvamos al tema. Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber, por cierto, contesto sus lindos reviews :3**

**astrid hofenson5757: me alegro que te pareciera así. No puedo decirte que tengo algo preparado para saber cómo los consiguió, pero lo estoy maquinando ;) Gracias por comentar :3**

**Chicasinmiedo: es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien con molestones: que sean más inteligentes de lo que uno cree ;D Jaja, gracias, no sabía si se iba a entender bien ;3 Creo que este capítulo lo contesta XD En fin, espero te gustara, y muchas gracias por el review ^w^**

**Meps R: Fiuf, me preocupaste un poquis con eso XD Me alegro que te gus...encante ;) Aww, gracias, eso me hace sentir muy feliz; hablando de escribir gracias por lo de autor e historia favorita ^w^ Ahora, con respecto a la historia, tengo algo pensado para lo del símbolo (de hecho salió de la nada y después dije "Hmm, podrías hacer algo con eso"), pero igualmente no es la gran cosa ;) Bueno, eso fue solo un detalle, puede que ellos se enteraran por los ya famosos "Rumores escolares", o porque los escuchó hablando a ellos (el grupo principal), pero tu hipótesis no fue mala (no pensé que alguien fuera a meterse tanto en mi historia :3). Eso lo van a tener que descubrir ustedes más adelante, pero...no, mejor no hablo XD Dalo por hecho, tengo hasta el capítulo 7 escrito, pero van a haber muchos más (la cosa todavía no empieza ;D). Me alegro mucho que te esté gustando este simple y raro fanfic de esta simple, rara y loca fangirl XD**

**Arksodia: Aw, gracias! :3 Yo también! ¿Quién no quiere poder tirar misilazos de plasma por las manos? (?) XD Me alegro que te gustara tanto, y espero que este capítulo también lo haga (lo sé, algo deprimente, pero bueno ;)) Aww, gracias otra vez! XD**

**También muchas gracias a quienes leen y no comentan, y a todos aquellos que agregaron esta historia a sus favoritos y follows ^3^**

**Y eso ha sido todo. La historia recién está comenzando, y espero que el resto les guste tanto como el inicio. Me alegro que tantos lean esto :3**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

Capítulo 5

Lo primero que recordé fue que estaba volando a todo lo que mi _maldición_ me permitía. De pronto, caí noqueada, como si una sartén invisible me hubiera dado de lleno en la cabeza…

**.**

**.**

Desperté ahogando un grito, y conteniendo repentinamente la respiración. Todo había parecido tan real, solo había sido un horrible….un momento. La cama se movía, como si…

_ SPLASH_

Me incorporé rápidamente, y vi que estaba sobre una improvisada barca, hecha solo con varias maderas atadas. Flotaba a la deriva en el mar, y pequeños oleajes chocaban contra la "embarcación". ¿Cómo había….un momento. ¡Mi ropa! ¿Qué le había pasado? No era la misma. Ahora estaba vestida con una….especie de remera larga y sin mangas de color marrón claro, un chaleco de piel más oscuro, pantalones de mezclilla color gris, botas de piel de un tono de marrón entre la remera y el chaleco- mis medias habían desaparecido-, algo así como…un guante, de tela negra se enganchaba entre mi dedo índice y medio, recorría el brazo y acababa justo antes del codo, atándose con 2 tiras al resto de la extremidad. También llevaba un grueso cinturón de cuero marrón donde colgaba una funda con una espada, y tres cuchillos.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿De dónde había salido esa ropa? ¿Cómo había terminado en el medio del mar? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que huí de casa?

Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

¿Sería eso un sueño?

-Claro…- susurré, recobrando las esperanzas- Ahora es cuando tengo que despertar.-

Tratando de hacer surtir efecto a mis palabras, me acerqué más a la orilla de la barca y junté agua con las manos. Me la eché en la cara, esperando abrir los ojos otra vez y estar en mi cama, con todo como antes. Con los poderes bajo control y nadie más que Nina enterada de ellos.

Como me hubiera gustado que eso pasara.

El agua salada me dio un cosquilleó, y su baja temperatura enfrío más de lo que me gustara las manos. ¿No estaba soñando? Sí, sí, tenía que ser, ¿qué otra cosa si no?

Sabiendo que eso me despertaría de una buena vez salté al agua. Abrí los ojos con dificultad bajo esta, pero no se me irritaron- la maldición me los protegía-. Seguía sin despertar de ese sueño, de ese sueño bastante real. Todo allí abajo y allá arriba se veía y sentía real. El frío y el movimiento del agua salada, las corrientes marinas, los sonidos del océano, el rugido del viento, el rechinar de la madera hinchada. Todo era muy real.

"_ESTO ES UN SUEÑO. UN SUEÑO, SOLO ESO"_, me repetía mentalmente.

En eso, una gran sombra casi imperceptible llamó mi atención a más profundidad. La enorme figura de una criatura comenzó a tomar más forma, y salí de inmediato a la superficie cuando reparé en lo que era. De hecho, no estaba muy segura de lo que era, jamás había visto algo así. Era de un color verdoso, tenía el cuello largo, el cuerpo grande y redondo, una cabeza relativamente pequeña parecida a la de un pelícano, una cola larga con una aleta con forma de abanico, cuatro pequeñas patas y….y un par de gigantes alas.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Nadé hacía la barca tan desesperadamente como pude y me subí de un empujón. No me quedaría a averiguar qué era esa criatura, mucho menos cuando sabía que me había visto. Entonces caía en la cuenta de otra cosa…

-Sin remos, ¿en serio? ¿Quién hizo esta cosa?- me quejé, recorriendo la pequeña barca con la mirada, tratando de encontrar algo que remotamente sirviera para remar.

Entonces, supe que mi maldición podría ser usada para otra cosa que causar problemas, y de alguna forma logré que las olas me arrastraran- junto con la barca- a través del océano desconocido.

Las cosas iban relativamente bien, ignorando el hecho de que parecía haber viajado en el tiempo, sido exiliada de alguna parte con esa ridícula embarcación, había visto una inédita criatura marina del tamaño de un camión, y no tenía idea de dónde estaba o a dónde me dirigía.

En eso, la misma sensación de ser noqueada por una sartén de hierro fundido me invadió, pero ahora…de verdad había _sentido_ a la sartén golpearme…

**.**

-Ah. Argh, mi cabeza…- murmuraba, todavía atontada por el golpe.- ¿Qué está….?-

No entendía nada. Ya no estaba flotando a la deriva, ahora estaba recostada sobre la arena de alguna playa, y me rodeaban decenas de personas. No podía ver con claridad aún, y sus voces se escuchaban ligeramente distorsionadas. Más allá de eso, me pareció ver que una chica….echaba agua de su palma. Justo después, la húmeda y fresca sensación me golpeó la cara.

-¿Qué….? ¿Dónde…?- no podía formular nada, a penas mi vista se estaba aclarando.

Otra vez una descarga de agua que terminó por despertarme.

- ¡Nok! ¡Hun er våken! **(suficiente, ella está despierta)***- le dijo alguien de todas esas personas a quien me tiraba agua.

¿Qué hablaban esas personas? Definitivamente me tirarían otra vez al mar cuando me escucharan a mí.

- Jeg forsikret meg om at hun var våken **(me aseguré de que estaba despierta)**- replicó la del agua, dándole un empujón a la otra persona.- Fordi NOEN hadde ideen til å kaste et skjold **(ya que ALGUIEN tuvo la idea de tirarle un escudo)**- agregó con tono acusador, dándole otro empujón.

Eso empezaba a darme miedo. Ya podía ver con mayor lucidez, habían hombres y mujeres, y todas aquellas personas estaban vestidas igual que yo. Algunas llevaban cascos con cuernos en la cabeza* y portaban armas antiguas, como espadas y hachas de guerra. ¿Dónde estaba?

Sobresaltada traté de incorporarme, pero una mano bronceada me detuvo por un hombro y me obligó a recostarme otra vez.

- Quiet, ikke gjør brå bevegelser **(tranquila, no hagas movimientos bruscos)**- me dijo una suave voz, proveniente de aquella persona que me sostenía.

De un movimiento, me zafé de su agarre y me puse de pie. Todos retrocedieron un paso, y al verlos alzar sus armas- solo a unos pocos- dejé que la sustancia violeta incendiara mis manos. Si querían pelear, pues iba a pelear. Retrocedieron más, hablando en ese idioma extraño que yo no entendía. ¡Exigía respuestas, y las exigía AHORA!

- Quiet venn, vil vi ikke skade deg **(tranquila amiga, no te haremos daño)**- dijo la misma mujer que me obligó a recostarme recién.

-¡No, basta!- exclamé, sobresaltando a todos- No sé que estoy haciendo aquí, ni quienes son ustedes. ¿Alguien puede entenderme? ¿Dónde estoy?...¿Alguien…?- comencé a decir, sin relajar el plasma en mis manos.

Todos intercambiaron miradas y susurros. Me vieron con extrañeza y no pude evitar sentirme incómoda. Al parecer estaba rodeada de…_vikingos._ Sus vestimentas, fisonomía e idioma los delataban.

Ahora estaba más asustada que antes. ¿Habría terminado en un museo viviente de Noruega o qué?

- Hun trenger å snakke med Oracle… **(ella tiene que hablar con el Oráculo…)**- anunció la misma mujer- ...; jeg skal ta henne. Resten av dere, gå tilbake til dine aktiviteter **(…;yo la llevaré. El resto de ustedes, vuelva a sus actividades)**- anunció con voz autoritaria, probablemente era la jefa o algo así.

Me tomó del hombro y pronunció otras palabras en esa extraña lengua, para comenzar a llevarme hacia adelante, directo al espeso bosque. Desde donde estaba anteriormente, el conjunto de coníferas se veía impenetrable e inmenso, pero la verdad que no fue justamente así. El camino fue realmente corto, sin muchos obstáculos, y justo en un bonito y amplio claro del bosque, se alzaba una choza de barro de aspecto rústico.

La mujer me llevó hasta allí y me indicó entrar. Antes de que lo hiciera me dirigió un par de palabras, y volvió sobre sus pasos.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Entraba, no entraba? No sabía qué me aguardaba adentro, y tenía bastante poco interés en averiguarlo, mas la mirada de la mujer me decía que debía hacerlo. Respiré profundo, llevé la mano al pomo de la puerta e ingresé a la chocita.

Me rodeó un clima cálido- considerando que afuera estaba bastante fresco- y acogedor. El lugar tenía pequeños espejitos de colores incrustados en la pared, alfombras de aspecto oriental, tapices de lana, adornos tallados, algunos estantes con varios frascos que irradiaban luz o donde flotaban ojos y esas cosas. También había una fogata que chisporroteaba constantemente, y frente a ella, mirándome sonriente, había una mujer de unos 30 o 35 años.

-Velkommen, jente **(bienvenida, chica)**- me dijo con una voz suave y sonrisa alegre, como si me estuviera esperando. Ya estaba cansada de aquello; me habían enviado a hablar con alguien a quien no entendía.

-¡Ay, por favor! Acabo de llegar aquí de la nada, todos hablan en un idioma extraño que no entiendo, y me mandan a hablar con alguien que tampoco me entiende. ¿¡Qué objeto tiene…..!?- no me dejó terminar, dudo que me haya escuchado, pues agarró algo de un frasco y lo sopló en mi cara.

Era como un polvo brillante que despedía una especie de humo, todo del mismo verde de mis ojos.

Cuando lo sopló, mi cara quedó envuelta en eso. Tosí varias veces, y finalmente, entró por mi nariz. Sentí algo extraño removerse en mi cabeza, y por una fracción de segundo pensé que perdería el control otra vez, pero lo descarté cuando le sensación fue algo…cálido, familiar. Al exhalar, una sustancia igual a la que había aspirado- solo que gris-, salió por mi nariz y se metió en un frasco vacío.

-Bienvenida, chica.- volvió a decir la mujer. Sabía que hablaba en ese idioma todavía, pero yo podía entenderlo. Titubeé un poco para finalmente hablar:

-Gr-gracias…¿quién es usted?- casi me llevé las manos a la boca cuando de ella salió ese lenguaje extraño. Seguramente ese polvo-humo me había permitido entenderlo y hablarlo.

La mujer no contestó, solo me hizo un gesto amable para que me sentara delante del fuego. La fogata era de llamas bajas, por lo que podía ver claramente su rostro, iluminado por las flamas y algunos rayos de Sol que se filtraban por una pequeña ventana. Tenía la tez olivácea, ojos verdosos, facciones delicadas y cabello negro ondulado. Una sonrisa despreocupada y de verdad alegre tenía lugar en su rostro.

-Yo soy el Oráculo. Y te voy a ser sincera, te enviaron aquí porque pensaron que estabas loca.- agregó con humor, impidiéndome contener una risita. Justo después, recordé todo lo que había pasado y volví a mi expresión anterior.

-Hmm… ¿p-puedo…hacerle una pregunta?- dije con repentina timidez.

-Para eso estoy aquí, chica: contesto preguntas, aclaro dudas; lo sé y lo veo todo.- su voz sonó algo orgullosa.- Has tu pregunta.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Es decir, ¿cómo terminé aquí? Estaba viviendo tranquilamente en el año 2014 y de pronto…

-Espera, detente allí.- me cortó- ¿2014 dijiste?-

Asentí.

-¿Por qué lo pregunta? ¿En qué año….?

-Esta de ahora es _época vikinga_, chica. El año es _798_.- me explicó.

No pude evitar sentirme mareada por un momento. El impacto fue fuerte. Aquello era imposible. No podía haber viajado en el tiempo, ni siquiera todos esos siglos.

-Está bromeando.- dije tratando de sonar más aliviada con esa afirmación.

-No, chica. Tú nunca tuviste una vida en 2014.

-Eso no es cierto. Mi nombre es Asleif Haddock, vivía en un pueblo llamado Berk con mi madre llamada Astrid, mi padre llamado Hipo, y mi hermana 6 años menor que yo, Nina. Asistía a la escuela secundaria con mis amigos Zick Dahl, Goi e Ivar Rohde, y Vidgis Morgan…- mientras hablaba, ella negaba con cada vez más insistencia.

-No, Asleif, eso no es así. Estamos en 798, por lo que ese año que tú dices todavía no llega….aún no vives esa vida. Todos tus recuerdos no son más que una especie de ilusión, algo similar a un sueño.

-Eso no es posible.

-Lo es, chica, y es lo que te está pasando ahora.

-Pero, si yo…

-Técnicamente tuviste esa vida, pero volviste a esta….a tu primera vida.

-No entiendo nada, explíquese.-

Me perdí en cuánto dijo _"estamos en 798"_ por segunda vez. Todo eso que me decía era físicamente imposible, teóricamente imposible, imposible en todos los aspectos. Pero algo dentro de mí me gritaba que era cierto, me gritaba que debía ser cierto, y que tenía que escuchar todo lo que el Oráculo tuviera para decirme. Estaba confundida y asustada, en una tierra desconocida, en una época milenios antes de la que estaba antes, hablando con una mujer que decía ver y saber _todo_.

-Por ahora, eso es todo lo que necesitas saber.- sentenció- Escucha con atención lo que tengo para decirte, es muy importante…-

Me puse más derecha, con la misma expresión de desconcierto en el rostro pero con algo más de firmeza, dispuesta a escuchar aquello tan importante.

-Todos tus recuerdos de esta vida, tus memorias pasadas antes de despertar en la barca, están aquí…- alzó el pequeño y decorado frasco de recién, con ese polvo humeante-….; y los de tu ilusión o "vida futura"…- hizo comillas con los dedos- …, los tienes aquí.- se acercó a mí y golpeó una de mis cienes con un dedo; no pareció quemarse al tocar las llamas de la fogata- Cada vez que alguien te diga algo que crees deber conocer, o veas algo que sientas relacionado con tu pasado, te concentraras en ello, sacaras parte del Polvo de la Memoria…- me tendió el frasco- …y lo inhalaras como recién. El recuerdo y/o conocimiento que entrará a tu mente, reemplazará a uno similar de tu ilusión, que saldrá como Polvo de la Memoria gris, y se almacenará aquí….- golpeó suavemente el frasco semivacío de hacía unos momentos- …, o no.

-¿Y no puedo, simplemente, aspirar todo el frasco y dejarme de rodeos confusos?- pregunté de una forma algo brusca.

-No funciona así, chica. Si lo hicieras las cosas no pasarían como tienen que pasar.

-¿A qué se refiere?-

-Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber….-

"_EMPIEZO A ODIAR ESA RESPUESTA"_

-….; vuelve cuando tengas otra duda, y no pierdas el frasco.- hablaba mientras me llevaba hacia afuera de la choza.

-Espere, tengo otra duda….- dejó de empujarme para que pudiera hablarle.- ¿Qué hay de mi familia y mis amigos? ¿También "volvieron en el tiempo"? ¿Están igual de confundidos que yo?- pregunté atropelladamente.

-No. Ellos llevan una vida normal y no tienen idea de que tendrán una dentro de miles de años más.- volvió a empujarme hacia la salida. Una vez salí, cerró la puerta, y la casita de barro desapareció.

**. . .**

-¿Hablaste con el Oráculo? ¿Estás cuerda?- me preguntó aquella que parecía ser la jefa, en cuanto llegué a la aldea en donde había despertado.

-Sí, hablé con ella. Y, sí, estoy cuerda.

-Di tu nombre, hechicera.- ordenó.

-Asle….un momento, ¿hechicera dijo?- me interrumpí a mí misma.

-Así es, ¿qué más si no?- soltó una carcajada al ver mi expresión- Por favor, chica, no me engañas. Todos vimos lo que podías hacer con tus manos al despertar. Eres una más de nosotros que encontró su verdadero lugar entre los archipiélagos. Ahora, tu nombre.-

Decidí no dar más vueltas con el asunto, luego lo entendería todo, así que me limité a contestar.

-Asleif Haddock Hofferson I.

-Largo nombre.- dijo.

-¿Haddock?- preguntó un chico quizás un año menor que yo, que pasaba por allí.

-Así es.- contesté yo, algo dudosa, pero aliviada de encontrar a alguien de mi edad, y más simpático que aquella mujer de ojos azules.

-¿Eres pariente de Egil?

-¿De quién?

-De Egil Haddock, el invisible de la isla.-

No tenía la más pálida idea de lo que estaba hablando, y eso de "invisible" me dejó más confundida, por lo que me limité a alzar una ceja. El chico suspiró y se acercó a mí.

-¿En serio no sabes a quién me refiero?

-Soy nueva aquí, ni siquiera sé su nombre.- contesté, señalando a la mujer que seguía a nuestro lado.

-Oh, lo siento novata. Mi nombre es Zulema. Soy la líder de los hechiceros de esta isla, por lo que un poco más de respeto.

-Lo siento.- mascullé, comenzando a irritarme por su tono orgulloso.

-Cómo sea, debes conocer a Egil. Después de todo, pareces su prima perdida.- estaba segura a que se refería que era similar al tal Egil.

Accedí con tal de alejarme de esa tal Zulema, y seguí al "vikingo sin nombre" a través de toda la aldea. El lugar estaba lleno de casas de fachada nórdica (ignoren lo idiota de esa descripción), y había varios puestos de comercio en los que me ofrecieron varias cosas: pescado, espejos, frascos para pociones, ropa, joyas, y muchas cosas más.

A las afueras del pueblo- rodeándolo-, había áreas cercanas al comienzo del bosque, en donde varios adolescentes de mi edad, y más jóvenes, practicaban diversas cosas. Algunos entrenaban combates cuerpo a cuerpo, lanzaban hachas y flechas, y- lo más interesante- hacían magia igual que yo. Todos tenían poderes distintos, y practicaban de diferentes formas con ellos.

El "vikingo sin nombre" me llevó a una de esas áreas, en donde habían muchos chicos haciendo lo mismo que ya había visto en otros lugares. Tenían maniquíes de paja a los que atravesaban con espadas y hachas, blancos para tirar flechas y cuchillos, y objetos más interesantes a los que agredían con sus poderes.

Nos abrimos paso entre la gente, las hojas de metal, y los resplandores de diferentes colores, hasta que llegamos junto a un chico de aspecto muy serio que ganaba un combate de espadas como si fuera la cosa más fácil que hubiera hecho. Tenía pelo cobrizo, flequillo, ojos verdes bosque y pecas casi imperceptibles, su piel era ligeramente más oscura que la mía, y tenía rasgos algo parecidos a los míos; solo un aire.

-¡Gil…-lo pronunció Yil-…,amigo! ¿Cómo estás?- dijo "sin nombre", como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida, o íntimos amigos.

La expresión en chico no cambió, seguía igual de serio- casi aburrido-, y me pareció ver una chispa de desagrado en sus ojos cuando el vikingo le habló.

-Para ti soy Egil.- dijo con una voz que le iba perfectamente.

Desde ese momento, supe que el tal Egil iba a caerme mal.

-Cierto.- contestó el otro, flexionando ligeramente las rodillas. Él tampoco iba a caerme bien- Bueno, _Egil_, te he traído a la novata para que se conozcan.- dijo, pasando una mano por la espalda del otro Haddock (el cual le sacaba unas dos cabezas al vikingo) y llevándolo hacia mí junto con él.

-¿Desde cuándo soy el encargado de recibir a los novatos?- preguntó con el mismo tono de voz, solo que más molesto.

Cada vez tenía más en claro que ese chico me caería mal. Sin embargo, traté de ignorar su mala actitud, y me aclaré la garganta dando un paso al frente.

-Soy Asleif Haddock. Tú debes ser "mi primo perdido", según él.- hablé, dando un movimiento de cabeza hacia el vikingo junto a Egil. Este se volteó a mirarlo amenazante, y el chico se fue casi corriendo.

-Con que otra Haddock.- dijo.

-Así es.

-Bueno, yo soy el primer Haddock aquí, así que tengo autoridad sobre ti.-

Eso me tomó con la guardia baja, produciendo que me indignara más que enojarme.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Autoridad sobre mí? Oye amigo, podrás ser más alto o haber llegado primero que yo a este lugar, pero no creo que puedas tener mayor autoridad sobre mí. Dudo que puedas tenerla sobre alguien.- y allí estaba empezando el temperamento.

-Por favor, novata. Es obvio que eres menor que yo.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-19 años.

-19 otoños. Soy mayor.- dijo alzando el mentón con orgullo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! También tengo 19 otoños.

-Dijiste _años_.

-¿Y qué? Es lo mismo, tonto.- exclamé un poco más fuerte.

-No, no es lo mismo. Ciertamente un año tiene 4 estaciones: primavera, verano, otoño e invierno.

-¿Y?- dije un tanto exasperada.

-Que yo tengo 19 otoños, por lo que tú puedes tener 19 inviernos, y eso te hace menor.- no bajó el mentón en ningún momento.

-¡Tengo 19 otoños, genio!- repliqué, diciendo lo último con cierta burla.

-No te creo.

-Créelo.

-No te creo.

-Créelo.- comencé a mascullar.

-No lo haré.

-¿Ah no?- esta vez sonó con el tono de amenaza que deseaba.

-No, pequeña.- dijo con la misma voz, agachándose para estar a mi altura.

Enfadada, levanté las manos y permití que se envolvieran en flamas violetas. Él hizo lo mismo, solo que sus manos estaban azules, y aquello parecía más bien una niebla espesa.

-Wow, wow, cálmense _Haddocks- _distinguí la voz de Zulema. Segundos después, nos hizo bajar las manos y tomar un poco más de distancia entre nuestras miradas verdes y ceñudas.- Tú chica, no llevas ni un día aquí y ya vas a comenzar a pelear. Tranquila….-

-Él empezó.- mascullé, más para mí que para Egil.

-¿Yo empecé?- exclamó- ¡Tú fuiste la que replicó!

-¡Tú me hiciste replicar!

-Fue tu decisión hacerlo.

-Fuiste tú quien me planteó esa decisión.

-Claro que no.

-Claro que sí.-

Otra vez, estábamos a punto de matarnos con una explosión violeta y azul, y otra vez Zulema nos detuvo.

-Ya basta ustedes dos.- esta vez habló con mayor firmeza y autoridad.

Ambos nos alejamos unos pasos, sin cortar el contacto visual. Nunca antes había estado tan segura de poder matar a alguien con la mirada, o que alguien pudiera matarme con ella también. Ese Egil era como una versión seria, fría y alta de Road y Reiman. En otras palabras: jamás nos llevaríamos bien.

-Ven conmigo, novata. Es tiempo que me muestres de qué estás hecha, para saber en qué categoría ponerte.- dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por lo hombros y comenzaba a llevarme en dirección contraria. Finalmente, corté el contacto visual con el otro Haddock.

***el idioma que hablan es Noruego. Iba a hacerlo con Islandés, pero este me pareció mejor.**

***sé que originalmente los vikingos no tenían cascos con cuernos, pero siguiendo la "tradición" y el diseño de DreamWorks, decidí hacerlos así.**

**Quinto capítulo entregado, ¿qué tal estuvo? La cosa se empezó a tornar un poco más confusa; ya van a saber por qué pasó todo lo que pasó ;)**

**Por otro lado, ¿20 comentarios con 4 capítulos? Wow, es mucho más de lo que esperaba conseguir con esto. GLACIAS (la L es intencional x)). Hablando de ello, contesto:**

**Chicasinmiedo: eso lo averiguaran más adelante, amiga; de todos modos, espero te conformes con este ;) Mep, amo eso XD Me alegro que te gustara el anterior capítulo, y espero que este también lo haga! ^w^**

**yei: no había pensado en eso; aww, gracias x3 Jaja, no soy la única entonces XD No me gusta ver sufrir a la gente, porque muy adentro me siento culpable y WTF, osea yo no tengo nada que ver XD Espero hayas disfrutado este capítulo también ^^**

**astrid hofenson5757: me declaro culpable ;P Eso van a tener que descubrirlo ustedes mismos conforme esto avance ;) Espero te gustara el quinto chapter :3**

**Meps R: con lo de Carrie me mataste; no la he visto XP No del todo, pero buano, (lo de la clase Fogonero me gustó, podría usarlo más adelante ;3) en una le pegaste: hay más personas como ella x) Más adelante van a tener una idea más concreta de a dónde se ha ido, pero por si acaso NO ES BERK. Bueno acá tienen el otro; espero te haya gustado y gracias por el review x3**

**Arksodia: jajaja, no me sorprende la reacción viniendo de vos XD Aw, gracias, espero pienses lo mismo de este ;3 Por si te interesa, hay un clip llamado "The party is over" donde pasa lo que yo digo es parecido ;) Aww, ya te dije que la frase estaba re linda pero lo vuelvo a hacer: es muy cute x3 Gracias por comentar!**

**Eso fue todo chicos, muchas gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos o follows, o simplemente seguir esa historia; me alegran el día ^3^**

**Sin nada más que agregar, me despido…**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

Capítulo 6

_-Ven conmigo, novata. Es tiempo que me muestres de qué estás hecha, para saber en qué categoría ponerte.- dijo mientras me pasaba un brazo por lo hombros y comenzaba a llevarme en dirección contraria. Finalmente, corté el contacto visual con el otro Haddock._

-Interesante…- repitió por enésima vez, mientras anotaba algunas runas en su libreta (había aspirado un poco de Polvo de la Memoria por si tenía que escribir o leer las runas).-¿Algo más?- preguntó con ese tono de voz que no sabía si me decía _"¿Ya terminas, amiga? Estoy harta"_ o _"¿Algo más? Porque esto es muy curioso"_.

No contesté nada, esperando a que levantara la mirada para descifrar ese comentario de siempre

Habíamos ido a una de las áreas de entrenamiento que estaba desocupada, y me había indicado que le enseñara todos y cada uno de mis poderes. Me dijo que los poderes básicos no contaban- volar, inmovilizar, y manipular los objetos-, solo debía enseñarle los propios de mí. Empecé con la manipulación del agua y las esculturas, y ahora acababa de mostrarle el fuego en la mano. Tras cada poder escribía algo en su libreta.

Cuando despegó la vista de sus anotaciones me miró expectante, como esperando que hiciera algo más. Me sentí algo incómoda, por lo que desvié la vista, pasando mi peso de un pie al otro.

-¿Y?- dijo. Me obligué a levantar la vista.

-¿Y qué?

-No me engañes, muéstrame lo que hiciste con tus manos al despertar.- ordenó mientras podía los brazos en jarra.

-Oh, cierto.-

Me concentré por un momento, estudiando con la mirada el lugar para encontrar algo a qué dispararle. Los blancos eran muy pequeños, y hacer volar alguna otra cosa seguro la haría enojar. Me decidí por un árbol medianamente distante, y levanté la mano, encendiéndola con la sustancia violeta. La llevé hacia atrás con ese chillido normal, y tiré la bola ya formada hacia adelante. Esta fue haciendo efecto de cerrado espiral y explotó estruendosamente contra el blanco que tenía planteado.

Sacudí la mano, y la sustancia y humo se apagaron. Me volteé y miré a Zulema, que casi había soltado la libreta. Tenía la boca abierta y la mirada casi desorbitada.

-¿Qué?- pregunté, temiendo haber hecho algo malo.

Sin decir palabra, se acercó a mí, me tomó por un brazo y me llevó casi arrastrando por todos los campos de entrenamiento y la aldea. Pude ver que todos los que habían presenciado mi disparo, me miraban con la misma sorpresa y hasta admiración.

Llegamos a una zona más alta, que seguramente servía para dar anuncios o algo así, y luego Zulema alzó la mano y la volvió a bajar, haciendo que un rayo se estrellera contra la madera pero no la destruyera. El resplandor y sonido, llamó la atención de todas las personas, y en poco tiempo estaban reunidas a nuestro alrededor.

Todos los vikingos estaba divididos en grupos que costaba diferenciar, ya que eran numerosos y todos estaban vestidos similares, pero si ponías atención veías diferencias en sus ropas. En uno todos usaban remera o pantalones celestes, en otro verdes o marrones, el otro rojos o naranjas, en otro grises, y en último cualquier color que no tengan los otros*.

-He hecho la prueba…- anunció la líder con voz potente y autoritaria- …., y ahora el grupo de los "Varios-Destructores" tiene un nuevo miembro: ¡Asleif Haddock!- terminó.

El primer grupo a mi izquierda aplaudió y festejó un poco. Esos debían de ser los "Varios-Destructores"- los que vestían con otros colores-, pero no tenía idea de lo que eso significara. Entre las personas, distinguí a Egil, estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su mirada seria habitual, pero me pareció ver un atisbo de sonrisa.

Me hicieron bajar de la especie de escenario y me llevaron de vuelta al área de entrenamiento en donde había conocido al otro Haddock. Me mostraron el lugar, explicaron qué se hacía allí y para qué se entrenaba. Había un encargado de hacer todo eso, y presentarme a las personas dentro del grupo. Cada quién me mostró sus poderes, y pude entender dos cosas: por qué a Egil le decían "el invisible", y por qué el grupo era "Varios-Destructores"- todos los poderes eran explosivos, de largo alcance y habían pocas personas que hacían la misma magia-. Yo también enseñé lo que podía hacer, y todos aclamaron los disparos de plasma.

Al terminar el día, todos en la aldea se trasladaban a una enorme edificación entre los primeros árboles del bosque. Adentro, habían cientos de habitaciones con una camas por cada una (literas e individuales). Estaban divididas para chicos y chicas, y a mí me tocó una de 4 camas donde solo había una adolescente algunos años menor que yo. Dijo llamarse Luna y tener poderes tan raros e inofensivos que no entraban en ninguna categoría, por lo que la pusieron con los del fuego, más allá de que sus poderes no tuvieran mucha relación con eso.

En un momento de la noche, el bullicio paró y las luces se apagaron; era hora de dormir, supongo. Pero yo no podía conciliar el sueño. Vi que varios resplandores de colores iluminaban el techo, y deduje que algunos de los hechiceros se quedaban despiertos leyendo o jugando con sus múltiples poderes.

Me quedé mirando el techo por unos segundos, minutos, luego unas horas. Los resplandores se habían extinguido, y fueron sustituidos por fuertes ronquidos. Comencé a pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día y lo que me había dicho el Oráculo. Recordé despertar en la barca, y esa criatura extraña submarina. Pensé que quizás debería haberla reconocido, por lo que saqué el frasco con Polvo de la Memoria de mi chaleco- que reposaba a los pies de la cama-, extraje un poco y lo aspiré.

Entonces lo supe…

_Caldero: _

_ Dragón case Marejada que habita únicamente los océanos. Posee veneno en sus dientes y en lugar de escupir fuego, rocía agua hirviendo cuando se siente amenazado. Para entrenarlo, lo mejor es cubrirse con agua para recordarle a su hogar._

-¿Qué?- dije en un murmuro casi inaudible.

¿Dragón? ¿Entrenar? ¿Qué era lo que había entrado a mi cabeza?

No me pude dar el lujo de pensar más en eso, ya que simplemente caí dormida.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

-Así no, novata. Sujeta la espada como si tuvieras manos no pesuñas.- me gritó Egil por quinta vez.

-Yo te dejaré sin manos.- mascullé, mientras trataba de agarrar la espada como él me decía.

-No entiendo cómo traías una en el cinturón si apenas sabes sostenerla; no se diga pelear.- se burló.

Entonces pensé: si la llevaba en el cinturón es porque sabía usarla, si sabía usarla me había olvidado, si me había olvidado podía…

-Dame un momento.- me volteé, y respiré un poco de Polvo. Algo en mi mente se removió, y varios datos y experiencias, junto con un calor familiar tomaron forma. Luego me di la vuelta otra vez- Estoy lista.

Egil tenía una chispa de asombro en los ojos cuando vio que sostenía bien la espada, pero esta desapareció de un momento a otro.

-Bien, veamos qué puedes hacer.- acto seguido atacó.

No sé cómo lo hice, pero esquivé los tajos y golpes que me daba, y los devolví con la misma habilidad. En un minuto le había golpeado la espada fuera de su mano. Me sentí completa por un momento, como si una parte perdida de mí regresara.

-Interesante.- dijo.- Suerte de principiante.- agregó en un murmuro mientras se agachaba a recogerla.

-Escuché eso, y no lo creo.- comenté enfundando la espada otra vez.

-¿Ah no?- preguntó, enfundando también su espada y cruzándose de brazos frente a mí.

-No. Creo que solo estás sorprendido porque una chica te venció.-

Soltó una risa que me tomó desprevenida, y se acercó a mí con mirada retadora.

-Me han vencido muchas chicas, novata.

-Tal vez, pero nunca una novata.

-Tal vez. Pero sostengo que eres una principiante suertuda.

-Yo no.

-Deberías.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú lo dices?

-Estás jugando con fuego, Primerita.-

Esa forma de llamarme hizo que me hirviera la sangre. Nadie tenía derecho a decirme así. Ya me había librado de Road y Reiman, y ahora no dejaría que un idiota como él me llamara de esa forma otra vez.

Saqué la espada en un rápido movimiento, guiada por mis impulsos, y él apenas pudo detener el golpe con la suya. Peleamos por más tiempo del que pensé. Yo estaba completamente enojada, y mis estocadas y mandobles se volvían más fuertes y violentos con forme avanzaba en combate, por lo que Egil tuvo que tomarse la cosa en serio para que no lo matara. Pronto esa pelea se tornó más seria, y en algún momento tuvimos que recoger escudos para no terminar atravesados por la espada del otro. Resulté más buena de lo que pensaba, y en poco tiempo, el escudo de mi contrincante se encontraba despedazado en el suelo, su espada por otro lado, y él tendido en el piso delante de mí.

Todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban expectantes, y la expresión de Egil era digna de una fotografía- lástima que los celulares o cámaras no existían en ese entonces-; me miraba con asombro y respeto, pero yo estaba todavía enojada para apreciarlo.

-Ahora puedes decir _de verdad_ que te venció una chica.- dije agachándome un poco a su altura.

Me di un segundo para ver su expresión, de la cual ya había desaparecido el respeto, para ser sustituido por algo de enojo. Cuando me volteé, escuché que él se levantaba también.

-Lo hiciste bien, novata.- dijo apareciendo delante de mí. Verán, él se puede volver invisible a voluntad y desplazarse por cualquier lado hasta recobrar su forma visible.

Solo lo miré a los ojos, tratando de transmitirle que no le creía, y lo esquivé.

-Habló en serio.- dijo apareciendo delante de mí nuevamente.

-Seguro.- murmuré, siguiendo mi camino.

Entonces, algo pasó. Egil desapareció y delante de mí se formó una especie de pared transparente con brillos azules. No pude reaccionar antes de chocar contra ella. Caí hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto y me froté la frente.

Egil volvió a materializarse delante de mí, pero ahora con enfado.

-Oye Asleif, cuando digo que hablo en serio, por lo general espero que la gente me crea.- habló completamente enojado.

No me di el lujo de pensar que me había llamado por mi nombre, y no "novata" o "primera". Me levanté de pronto y sentí que mi temperamento explotaría en cualquier momento.

-¿Por qué será que no creo en ti?- exclamé.

-Apuesto que no sabías que podía hacer campos de fuerza….- dijo en el mismo tono, haciendo los mismo movimiento de brazos y manos que yo y papá- ….; pero creo que eso contesta a tu pregunta.-

Me quedé estática por un momento. ¿Él me había dejado ganar? ¿Todos los que lo habían vencido…él los había dejado ganar? Tomé unos segundos para pensar, pero no logré reparar completamente en lo que quería decirme.

-¡Eres imposible!- volví a exclamar, y pasé por su lado.

-¿Ah sí?

-Sí.- repetí.

Al parecer no le gustaba que le cortaran, y tampoco que le dieran la espalda. Un rugido de fuego recién encendido se escuchó a mis espaldas, y un tirabuzón de chispas y denso fuego azul pasó por mi derecha y explotó enormemente delante de mí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté exasperada, al darme la vuelta.

-Nadie me da la espalda.

-Pues yo sí.- volví a darme vuelta, y sentí cómo la mano de Egil se volvía azul para disparar otra vez.

Giré rápidamente, dejando que el plasma me incendiara las manos, y los dos tiramos al mismo tiempo. Mis disparos eran más grandes, mientras los de él eran de una forma más fina y avanzaban en espiral bien espaciado, echando chismas tras él; sin embargo, ambos eran igual de poderosos, explosivos y destructores; los peores/mejores de la isla. Cuando las dos fuerzas mágicas colisionaron, produjeron una fuerte explosión que nos obligó a todos a apartar la vista por la luz. Caímos hacia atrás por la fuerza, pero una vez la nube resplandeciente se disipó, ambos volvimos a encender nuestras manos.

En ese momento, alguien de la multitud espectadora nos detuvo, pero no bajamos las manos. La propietaria de la voz se abrió paso entre todos y nos sostuvo una mano cada uno. Contuvo la respiración por un momento, pero no fue por que se estuviera quemando, pues ella era completamente inmune al fuego, fue por asombro. Nos tomó ambas manos a cada uno, y las observó con aún más admiración.

-Miren…- casi gritó-…, son iguales.-

Egil y yo nos miramos por un segundo, y volvimos la vista a nuestras manos haciendo que los colores desaparecieran de estas. En las mías, se había materializado el dibujo del dragón y las otras figuras danzaban lentamente a su alrededor, pero en las de "el invisible" también.

Los dos abrimos los ojos con estupefacción.

**. . .**

-Por favor, solo es coincidencia- dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras Zulema nos arrastraba por el bosque directo a la choza del Oráculo.

Egil y yo nos enviamos una mirada de odio, y volvimos a exclamar al mismo tiempo:

-No hagas eso. Deja de hablar al mismo tiempo que yo. ¡Ya basta!

-¡Cállense ustedes dos!- gritó la jefa, mientras nos soltaba y se volteaba a mirarnos- ¡Han hecho desastres en su zona de entrenamientos y no dejan de pelearse! ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿CUATRO?-

Pareció que los dos lo meditamos, y finalmente nos pusimos de espalda al otro cruzando los brazos.

Zulema resopló sonoramente.

-Sigamos caminando.- y volvió a agarrarnos del brazo.

A pesar de nuestros reclamos, terminamos por callarnos cuando llegamos al claro donde, misteriosamente, estaba la choza de la mujer Oráculo. Zulema nos dejó en la puerta y regresó a la aldea.

Egil y yo nos quedamos mirándonos las caras por unos momentos, para finalmente encogernos de hombros- al mismo tiempo- y entrar a la casita de barro. El Oráculo estaba en posición de loto delante de las llamas que parecían no consumir la madera. Levantó la vista con total tranquilidad, y en su cara estaba ese sonrisa de siempre, pero cuando nos vio….desapareció.

Se puso precipitadamente de pie y nos miró en shock.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- preguntó con algo de miedo en la voz.

-¿Yo creí que usted _lo veía y sabía todo_?- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, para luego mirarnos con desprecio.

-Ay no, es peor de lo que creía.- murmuró el Oráculo, comenzando a caminar de acá para allá, murmurando cosas confusas y sin sentido para mí.

Ambos la seguíamos con la mirada con un signo enorme de interrogación sobre la cabeza. ¿Por qué se había alterado así? ¿A qué se refería con que era peor de lo que creía? ¿Qué era "peor"?

-Esto es malo- entonces levantó la vista hacia nosotros, pasando por sobre el fuego como si no existiera- ¿Cuándo se conocieron?- preguntó señalándonos.

-A-ayer…- contestamos CASI al mismo tiempo.

-Oh no.- volvió a decir, con la cara más pálida después de nuestra respuesta.

Caminó sobre el fuego otra vez, y lanzó un polvo a este desde el otro lado. Las llamas crecieron instantáneamente, y el humo las rodeó. Nosotros no podíamos verlas, pero en él se formaban figuras que le contaban el destino al Oráculo. Finalmente, el humo se disipó y las llamaradas volvieron a ser pequeñas.

-Esto es _mucho_, MUCHÍSIMO, peor de lo que imaginé.- exclamó.

-¿Qué está pasando, señora?- preguntó Egil, adelantándose un paso.

-Siéntense. Rápido. Ya.- nos indicó urgente.

Sobresaltada y atropelladamente, nos sentamos en frente de ella, con el fuego como barrera. Un silencio algo incómodo tomó lugar en la única habitación, solo con el chisporrotear de la fogata para romperlo. Finalmente, el Oráculo se decidió a hablar, y nos señaló acusadoramente con un dedo al hacerlo.

-Ustedes dos no debían de conocerse.- su voz sonó decepcionante y algo amenazadora.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté.

-Porque al hacerlo, han cambiado el futuro y el destino de todos los de esta y las demás islas. El del mundo inclusive.- explicó dramáticamente.

Él y yo nos miramos otra vez, aún con el signo sobre la cabeza. Otra vez, ese horrible silencio. Me miré las manos sin saber qué hacer, y solo entonces recordé por qué habíamos ido con el Oráculo.

Carraspeé algo incómoda antes de hablar.

-Bueno, nosotros vinimos para preguntarle… ¿por qué las marcas de nuestras manos….- tomé una mano de Egil y ambos las encendimos para que las figuras se vieran- ….son iguales?

-Porque son hermanos.- dijo finalmente, con un suspiro.

***quizás lo explique más adelante, pero por si acaso, los grupos están divididos según los elementos y bueno…los que hacen explotar todo (me gustaría estar en uno así); la ropa es de esos colores para diferenciarlos: fuego (rojo y naranja), tierra (verde y marrón), agua (celeste) y aire (gris porque no se me ocurría otro).**

**Hooooooliiis! ¿Cómo están? :D**

**Sé que me demoré más de lo normal en publicar, pero quería adelantar los otros capítulos para no tener que escribir apurada después. Es probable que actualice con esta frecuencia a partir de ahora, pero no aseguro o niego nada.**

**Cómo sea, ¿qué les pareció esto? Ahora vamos teniendo una idea más o menos concreta del lugar donde se desarrollaran los siguientes capítulos. Cualquier queja, crítica constructiva, amenaza de muerte, etc, etc, en el sexy botón de Review ;D**

**Por cierto, contesto sus lindos comentarios (no puedo creer que sean 7!):**

**Chicasinmiedo: de hecho no lo sé hablar, usé el traductor, pero cuando aprenda (que quiero hacerlo) te doy un par de clases ;D Jaja, gracias, me alegro que te guste ^^ Jajaja, bueno, acá hubo algo…en mi plan XD Espero te gustara el capítulo :3**

** .57: de momento no, pero dentro de un par de capítulos volveremos a Berk…pero el antiguo al que estamos acostumbrados ;)**

**astrid hofenson5757: técnicamente ellos siempre estuvieron ahí, como si nada de lo otro hubiera pasado; lo sé, está raro y complicado, pero mi mente a veces se vuelve loca….ok, SIEMPRE está loca XD Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este capítulo también lo haga :3**

**Arksodia: (entonces acá tenes la cosa inesperada número 6 XD) Jajaja, me hubiera gustado ver eso XD Me alegro que te gustara; gracias ^w^ Sep, sé que no hay mucha gente que le guste ese tema, pero me salió de la nada; siempre tuve algo por la magia ;D Bueno, los dragones van a salir dentro de poco (ahora tuvimos al Caldero), pero Hipo y Astrid demoraran un poco más en aparecer. Entonces espero que te haya gustado, y hayas recibido alguna sorpresa C; Abrazo virtual! ^w^**

**Higushi: no hay que darlas ^^ Por cierto, ya leí el otro capítulo, y te dejé un comentario ;3 Bueno, a mí también me gusta leer sobre los personajes que ya conocemos, pero tengo complicaciones para escribir sobre ellos, por lo que me quedo con los OCs si se trata de un fic de mi autoria ;) Espero sigas leyendo esto y lo disfrutes como yo disfruto escribirlo ;3**

**Meps R: jajaja, entonces te va a gustar más adelante, sigue siendo rara (personalmente, sin excederse *me encojo de hombros*) xP Yo tampoco, solo…PUFF salen XD Me alegro que te gustara. Jajaja, no he leído Divergente, pero sé el final, y todo lo que tengo para decir es…WTF Veronica Roth! XD Jajaja, estamos iguales en cuanto a las suposiciones XD Espero te haya gustado el capítulo…y, nope, no le van a salir tentáculos XD**

**DragonNerd27: awww, gracias x3 Me es difícil no contradecir a la gente, pero ok XD Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capítulo! :3**

**Yyyyy….eso fue todo mis amigos y amigas. Por último un gracias a los ya famosos "lectores ninjas"; sé que están ahí y me hace feliz saber que leen esto ;D**

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado…**

**NOS LEEMOS!**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

Capítulo 7

_-Bueno, nosotros vinimos para preguntarle… ¿por qué las marcas de nuestras manos….- tomé una mano de Egil y ambos las encendimos para que las figuras se vieran- ….son iguales?_

_-Porque son hermanos.- dijo finalmente, con un suspiro._

-¿QUÉ?- exclamamos ambos al mismo tiempo, con atisbo a ponernos de pie.

Nuestros rostros eran de completo estupor, con los ojos bien abiertos, la boca en una mueca y el signo de pregunta creciendo cada vez más sobre nuestras cabezas. Nos quedamos así por unos momentos, hasta que Egil fue el primero en reaccionar. Se levantó bruscamente y vi enfado e indignación puros flotando en sus ojos.

-Yo no tengo familia.-dijo, señalando acusadoramente al Oráculo.

-Sí la tienes, chico…- trató de explicar ella, mientras mi supuesto hermano se volteaba.

-¡Claro que no!- dijo encarándola otra vez- Ellos me exiliaron. Me abandonaron por ser un _monstruo_.- dijo con una voz rábica y baja, rosando la amenaza.

-Eso no es así, Egil.- intentó explicarse nuevamente.- Ellos…

-No me importan.- la cortó fríamente bajando la mirada y volviéndose a la puerta otra vez.- Yo ya no tengo qué hacer aquí. Hable con ella.- me señaló con la cabeza.

-Egil.- advirtió la mujer, pero él no respondió.

Lo que pasó luego me hubiera dado risa de no ser por la seriedad de la situación. El Oráculo levantó una mano y la dirigió a "mi hermano", enviándole una descarga eléctrica. Egil se retorció un poco y se llevó la mano al brazo contrario, sobándose el área afectada.

-Auch. ¿Por qué hizo eso?- exclamó.

-Siéntate y escucha. Todo esto también te involucra, chico.- ordenó, acomodándose en su lugar al otro lado del fuego. De mucha mala gana, Egil volvió a sentarse a mi lado.

Yo, por mi lado, no entendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar. En cuanto él escuchó algo relacionado con la familia explotó, diciendo que no le importaba y que no tenía dicho grupo de personas, que ellos lo habían abandonado. Yo apenas llevaba una semana en la isla, había practicado con él en varias oportunidades, nuestra relación no cambió en ningún momento, y justo entonces me di cuenta de lo poco que sabía de él.

-Ambos son hermanos, mellizos, sí. Se separaron de pequeños y…-comenzó nuevamente el Oráculo.

-Allí lo tiene. Nos separamos. Me exiliaron, yo no era parte de ellos.- la cortó bruscamente él.

La mujer pasó la mano a través del fuego nuevamente, y aprisionó la muñeca de Egil, dándole otra descarga de electricidad para que cerrara la boca.

-¡Deje de hacer eso!- exclamó, sobándose el brazo.

-¡Y tú ya no me interrumpas respecto a un tema del que solo has sacado conclusiones durante 10 años!-

Parecía que iba a replicar otra vez, pero al no encontrar argumento válido, se calló con un suspiro y fruncida de ceño.

-Bien, como decía, ustedes se separaron cuando eran muy pequeños y un buen golpe en la cabeza les hizo olvidar al otro por completo…- explicaba.

Involuntariamente miré a mi hermano- sería difícil acostumbrarme a decirle así-, quien escuchaba la narración con un deje de decepción en los ojos. Miraba directamente al fuego, y hasta parecía rebuscar en lo más profundo de sus memorias mi rostro.

-Tal como las Nornas lo querían, 16 años después estuvieron en el mismo destino. Asleif llegó nueva a la isla, pero ustedes nunca se conocieron; no sabían que tenían el mismo apellido o de su mera existencia…-

Yo comprendía bien el por qué lo contaba en pasado, pero casi podía ver los engranes de la cabeza de Egil trabajando, tratando de comprender la razón de ese punto de vista empleado por el Oráculo.

-Un año después, la guerra contra las sombras se desata…- dijo echando algo al fuego.

El castaño pareció comprender a qué se refería, pues tastabilló un poco ante la mención de "las sombras". Yo no tenía idea de a qué se referían con eso, por lo que me incliné un poco más, para ver las figuras que se formaban en el humo.

-…; cada hechicero vuelve a su isla natal para conservar la paz y proteger a sus habitantes.- continuaba la mujer.

En el humo aparecía la isla donde nos encontrábamos en ese momento, cientos de figuras extrañas que se aproximaban y otros cientos de personas que se iban. Luego, la imagen cambió a otros montones de islas a las que llegaban esas personas, cortando en dos a las figuras extrañas.

-Pocos se quedaron. Asleif se fue a defender Berk, y Egil (todavía pensando que no pertenecía a ningún lado), se quedó aquí.- las imágenes coincidían con todo lo que ella iba diciendo- Las sombras lo alcanzaron en poco tiempo, y nada pudo hacer…- vi como una de esas figuras atravesaba a mi hermano, y luego otra, hasta que cayó vencido.

Él tenía una expresión más bien de asombro e impresión en el rostro, mientras escuchaba el relato y admiraba las formas de humo delante de nosotros.

-Asleif salva a su isla, tiempo después se casa, se vuelve jefa, tiene familia, todo como debía ser….-

"_WOW"_, pensé.

-…; y años después, muere en un incendio….- agregó.

Las imágenes me aterraron, y sentí un frío subir por mi espalda al verlo. Yo era varios años mayor, pero conservaba la esencia. Iba saliendo de una casa en llamas, llevando algo en los brazos, cuando la construcción cede y yo me quedo allí.

-Egil tiene su próxima vida con unos 15 años de diferencia a Asleif, por lo que ya no vuelven a ser hermanos, tienen vidas paralelas, y nunca se encuentran otra vez. El mundo vive en paz, y Asleif tiene su vigésima vida en 2014…-luego de terminada la narración, el humo se disipó y tanto Egil como yo nos quedamos mirando las llamas con interés.

Todo aquello había sido muy raro. Más que raro. Egil moría por su terquedad, yo en un incendio 15 años después. En otras vidas nunca volveríamos a cruzarnos, y de pronto, la historia parecía repetirse.

-N…no entiendo nada.- habló él por fin. Parecía que hablaba por los dos, pues me encontraba en la misma situación.

-Lo explicaré así…- dijo el Oráculo poniéndose pie y atravesando otra vez las llamas. Pasó a nuestro lado, agarrando una rama de la fogata a la pasada (que por cierto, no parecía afectada por el fuego), y nosotros nos paramos también, mirando lo que ella hacía.

Con el palo dibujó dos líneas horizontales rectas completamente paralelas, y adentro la llenó con otras verticales bastante espaciadas entre sí, formando segmentos. En el primero hizo dos puntitos y los indicó.

-Ustedes nacen juntos, viven juntos, y luego se separan por orden de las Nornas…- dibujó una línea oblicua entre los dos puntos- …, terminan en la misma isla, no se conocen. Asleif…- redondeó un punto- ….se va a salvar su hogar luego de declarada la guerra con las sombras…- hizo una flecha que indicaba la ida de "mi punto"-…., y Egil se queda, para finalmente perecer.- redondeó y luego tachó el otro punto.- Quince años después, el mimo destino corre para su hermana…- explicó tachando el mío.

Luego, trasladó la rama al segmento siguiente.

-Egil tiene una próxima vida antes…- dibujó un punto-…y Asleif años después…- hizo otro punto más pequeño y varias pulgadas más abajo del de mi hermano.- Ambos siguen teniendo poderes, pero nunca los descubren. Los años que los separan son tantos que nunca pueden volver a ser hermanos. – explicaba, repitiendo los dibujos en cada segmento- Asleif tiene su vigésima en 2014, 15 años después de nacer Egil. Ella, de la misma manera que aquí…- hizo una flecha que conectaba el último segmento con el primero- …., descubre sus poderes. Años después, igual que aquí, pierde el control sobre ellos y termina huyendo.- redondeó mi círculo e hizo una flecha indicando que se iba- Las Nornas no tenían futuro o destino para esto, algo que nunca en la historia de los 9 mundo había sucedido. Asleif, al no tener algo escrito para más adelante, termina regresando aquí…- rodeó el primer segmento-…y su otra vida, acaba como una ilusión, ya que el año 2014 todavía no llegaba.- y tachó el último segmento- Eso es más o menos lo que está pasando ahora.- levantó la vista por fin del suelo y nos miró a ambos.

Yo sabía de eso, pero no con tanta profundidad, por lo que terminé ciertamente mareada. No se podía decir lo mismo de mi hermano; él estaba completamente desconcertado, pero algo me decía que habían entendido aquella rápida y extraña explicación.

-Ustedes dos…- continuó hablando el Oráculo, señalándonos repetidamente a cada uno con la rama- …no deberían de haberse conocido. Eso cambia todo. Egil descubriría que tiene familia, ambos volverían a Berk, él no moriría, quizás ninguno pueda detener la guerra con las sombras, y sus próximas vidas sean de esclavitud y desgracia para todos.- finalizó.

Yo estaba, literalmente, con la boca abierta. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que un simple estrechamiento de manos- que nunca existió entre Egil y yo- podría cambiar tan drásticamente el destino del mundo?

-Listo, hoy ese idiota se muere.- dijo repentinamente el castaño, refiriéndose al "vikingo sin nombre" que nos había presentado.

-No, chico. - lo detuvo el Oráculo- Las cosas deben seguir adelante, pero es algo completamente desconocido para todos, ya que para esta actual historia no hay nada escrito. Vayan con cuidado, guerreros, mantengan los ojos abiertos.- luego de esas extrañas palabras, la mujer chasqueó los dedos, y toda la choza, junto con ella, desapareció, dejándonos a Egil y a mí en medio de un claro en soledad.

Nos quedamos en silencio por varios largos minutos.

Todo aquello había sido muy repentino y extraño. Al parecer, mi vida en 798 había sido repetida en 2014, y como no había futuro para eso en dicha época había vuelto en el tiempo, como si de un final alternativo se tratara. Eso, en mi mente, era una idea resumida de lo que el Oráculo había explicado, y era, ciertamente, muy raro. También me quedaba por comprender el tema de "las sombras", y por qué Egil se había puesto así a la mera mención de una familia.

-Eso fue…- por fin cortó el silencio- ….interesante.

-Ciertamente.- coincidí.

-¿Tú sabías a qué se refería con todo aquello?- se volvió a mí con repentino interés.

-Bueno, algo me contó en cuanto llegué, pero nada sobre otras vidas, o una guerra, o….un hermano.- murmuré la última parte.

-Propongo, olvidar todo lo que el Oráculo dijo. Yo no tengo familia, no me importa lo que quieran que crean, así que puedes fingir que nunca me conociste y dejar que el curso de las cosas siga como debería haber sido.- dijo con algo de fastidio en la voz, y acto seguido se volvió invisible.

Yo, por mi lado, di media vuelta y tomé la dirección contraria a la aldea, internándome en el bosque de coníferas. Este se volvía más denso conforme avanzaba, y los pinos se apretaban entre ellos impidiéndome el paso. Los troncos se retorcían, las ramas creaban formas de garras sobre mi cabeza y las raíces emergían de la tierra, formando arcos y círculos complicados. Por fin, encontré un lugar donde un pino a medio caer formaba un lugar perfecto para recargarse, con una vista curiosa al interior del boscaje nórdico, poblada de verde, hojas y troncos. El rumor del bosque me llenaba los oídos y respiré con profundidad ese aire completamente puro y fresco, muy distinto al de al año de mi ilusión- ya me acostumbraba a llamarlo así-.

Sentada allí, admiré la vegetación que me rodeaba, y al tratar de acomodarme mejor contra el tronco, algo me molestó dentro de la bota. Metí la mano por el costado en el que sentía el desagrado, y grande fue mi sorpresa al sacar una gran daga curva. Tenía el mango recubierto de escamas azules y verdes; algo al fondo de mi cabeza me gritaba que no eran de serpiente. Volví a guardar el cuchillo dentro de su funda secreta dentro de la bota derecha.

Me quedé allí mucho tiempo, absorta en el sonido del bosque y mis pensamientos. ¿Qué sería de mi familia? ¿Qué pensarían de mi huida? Seguro me detestaban. Eso me hizo pensar en Egil. Él había dicho que no le importaba su grupo familiar, e incluso había negado tenerlo. El Oráculo le dijo que no era así, pero, como durante los 10 años que él llevaba en la isla, no la había escuchado solo para sacar sus propias conclusiones. Recordé que ella también había dicho algo del olvido, por lo que saqué el frasco con Polvo de mi chaleco. Algo en ese brillo me dijo que no encontraría lo que buscaba allí dentro, por lo que suspiré, bajando el recipiente de vidrio.

-Ay, Egil…¿qué te pasó?- pregunté a la nada, dejando escapar otro suspiro.

-¿Quieres que conteste?- preguntó una voz familiar a mi derecha.

Justo sobre el tronco inclinado en el que me respaldaba, se materializó la figura de mi hermano. Ni su voz ni expresión eran sarcásticas, por lo que no alejé la vista de él cuando avanzó caminando por el tronco y se sentó en el suelo a mi izquierda.

Algunos dicen que el silencio otorga, y al parecer él era creyente de dicha cosa, ya que tomó aire y comenzó a contestar mi respuesta:

-Yo tenía 3 años…- ve volví a él al escucharlo hablar, y vi su verde mirada dirigida a algún lugar entre las plantas- …., y…fue el movimiento lo que despertó. Estaba en una pequeña canoa en el medio del mar. Una única cosa apreció en mi mente cuando traté de pensar en algo: Egil Haddock. Mi nombre era Egil Haddock…-

Pensé en contestarle sarcásticamente, como un _"Tu nombre ES Egil Haddock"_, pero en sus ojos pude ver que el asunto era algo frágil para él, por lo que permanecí en mi posición, escuchando atentamente todo lo que tenía para revelarme.

-Traté….traté de recordar algo que no fuera mi nombre. No lo sé, mi hogar, de dónde era, mis padres, qué hacía en esa canoa, o….hacia dónde me dirigía.- siguió contando.- No me gusta admitirlo pero…sentí miedo…mucho miedo…- tragó saliva- …; creo que está bien decirlo considerando que era un niño solo en la intemperie…- rió sin humor y continuó- Luego de varios días flotando, sin comida ni agua, y ninguna otra cosa en mi cabeza más que mi nombre, llegué aquí…-

Otra vez estuve tentada a ser sarcástica, como _"De allí tu egocentrismo_"- aunque no lo era mucho_-_, refiriéndome a que no pensaba en otra cosa que su nombre, pero me pareció que sería humor negro y lo haría desaparecer antes de poder pestañar.

-…; estaba débil y hambriento. Todos me preguntaron por mis padres o mi isla, pero yo solo les dije que no recordaba nada antes de desmayarme. El tiempo pasó, días después de mi llegada descubrí mis poderes, y comencé a escuchar algunos murmuros a mis espaldas; conversaciones de adultos que yo no entendía. A los 9 años pude escuchar atentamente una, y entonces supe que…que yo no había acabado en la canoa por accidente, sino que…mis propios pares me había puesto allí para deshacerme de mí y mis poderes. Era un destructor, y entendía que nadie me hubiera querido.- su voz quiso quebrarse con esa última parte pero él no la dejó.- El Oráculo trató de convencerme de lo contrario, pero no la escuché….-

Segundos después de terminar de contar, atrajo las rodillas a su pecho y escondió el rostro entre ellas.

Yo no sabía qué decir, él acababa de revelarme algo que nadie más sabía. Comprendí entonces por qué siempre se mostraba tan serio, sarcástico y hasta agresivo frente a todos; había crecido solo, con la idea de que su propia familia lo había desechado por tenerle miedo a sus poderes. Eso era triste. Triste e injusto por parte de la Nornas; un niño no merecía una vida así.

Sin saber exactamente qué hacía, levanté una mano y la apoyé sobre su hombro derecho. Sentí que se tensaba ante el tacto, pero no le di importancia, hablando con la voz más compasiva que me salía usar.

-Yo…lo siento, Egil. P-pero…ahora sabes que lo que pensaste todo el tiempo no era verdad.- dije, tratando de parecer optimista frente a la situación.

Sus músculos se destensaron por un momento, pero no dijo nada ni levantó la mirada. Retiré mi mano y desvié mi vista a otra parte. El silencio era un tanto incómodo y realmente profundo; por un momento pensé que Egil se había ido. Fue hasta que escuché cómo suspiraba y relajaba las piernas. La quietud continuó, y al parecer ninguno sabía que agregar.

-¿Cómo son?- preguntó él por fin, rompiendo el prolongado silencio, pero yo no entendí qué quería decir con eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dije volviéndome a él. Su mirada seguía perdida entre las plantas.

-Mamá y papá…¿cómo son ellos?- en su voz percibí la tristeza.

-Bueno…ya sabes, los típicos padres que se quieren y también a ti…

-No lo sé, Asleif. He pasado 16 años sin padres, no sé lo que es "el típico padre".- ahora se estaba enfadando

-Ok, ok….- traté de pensar cómo explicarlo, pero él alzó una ceja y se volvió a mí con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es eso de…"ok"?- interrogó.

Me golpeé la frente mentalmente. Eso era edad antigua y yo usando expresiones de contemporánea*.

-Nada, solo….Nada.- contesté de manera algo atropellada.

-Respecto a mi otra pregunta….

-Ah, bueno…d-dame un segundo.- sabía que cada vez metía más la pata con la sensibilidad momentánea de Egil, pero debía hacerlo para no quedar peor.

Aspiré un poco de Polvo, concentrándome en mis padres. Cientos y miles de imágenes invadieron mi mente. En todas estaban mis padres, vestidos completamente diferente, bailando de alguna forma que yo no conocía, y otras más. De un momento a otro, todo me pareció normal, y aquello recuerdos taparon un momentáneo pozo en mi memoria.

-Bueno…- dije naturalmente, volteándome de nuevo a Egil, quien me miró expectante- …todos dicen que si tuviera ojos azules y otro peinado sería igual a mamá…- comencé, logrando sacar una pequeña risa de los labio de mi hermano.-…; pero yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Por qué no?

-No me malentiendas, ella es una mujer muy hermosa, pero creo que no todos mis rasgos son suyos. Algunos los saqué a papá…

-¿Como….- alargó la última sílaba.

-Como... las pecas.- moví la nariz, causando que él riera otra vez.

De momento todo iba bien.

-En fin, también dicen que soy igual a ella en cuanto a personalidad: terca, ruda, valiente, y muy competitiva.

-Ya lo creo.- murmuró.

Lo empujé levemente y me aclaré la garganta.

-Volviendo al tema, si me conoces es casi como conocer a mamá.- redondeé- Pero más allá de esa terquedad, valentía, rudeza y fuerte espíritu competitivo, es dulce con quienes quiere, sin mencionar leal. Se podría decir que es la vikinga por excelencia…-

Él estaba sonriendo, hasta que bajó la mirada con interrogación. Luego volvió a verme y preguntó:

-¿Qué hay de papá?

-Ahora que lo pienso, eres igual a él.

-¿En serio?

-Sí; mismo pelo, mismos ojos, misma nariz... Son muy similares.- sonrió de oreja a oreja al oír eso. Me sentí bien la saber que podía reanimarlo con una simple descripción.- Él es el jefe de nuestra aldea, un gran estratega y una persona que se la creía completamente fuera del estereotipo de vikingo (algunos inclusos aún lo creen)- expliqué- …; prefiere la palabra al hacha, de pequeño se la vivía haciendo bocetos de armas y demás cosas. Con las responsabilidades de la aldea dejó un poco ese hábito, pero aún lo hace…-

Sonrió.

-Algunos dicen que soy parecida a él en ese sentido, siempre con demasiadas ideas en la cabeza y la nariz metida en diferentes situaciones…-

Se rió un poco, pero luego suspiró y bajó la cabeza.

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunté extrañada, hasta hacía unos momentos estaba de maravilla (ignorando ese continuo brillo de melancolía en sus ojos).

-Yo solo…- suspiro- …, me gustaría poder decir que tengo algo parecido a ellos, así como tú.- suspiro otra vez.

Nunca había pensado en eso, y por un momento me sentí culpable. A cada rato diciendo que era igual a mamá así y así, y a papá así y así, y nunca pensé en lo que él sentiría. No logré articular una disculpa, las palabras no me salieron. Solo pude imitarlo.

-No importa.- dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos- Sígueme contando, ¿hay más familiares?

-Tenemos una hermana menor.- contesté.

-¿En serio?- dijo volviéndose hacia mí; al parecer le gustó escuchar eso, pues su sonrisa regresó, y por un momento, ya no vi esa constante melancolía en sus ojos.

-Sí. Su nombre es Nina y es 6 años menor que nosotros. Me conoce mejor que nadie y fue la única que estaba enterada de mis poderes…- conté sonriendo, recordando la dulce cara de mi hermanita, pero con ese última explicación me sentí mal. Casi la había matado.

Suspiré.

-¿Qué tienes?- me preguntó Egil.

-N-nada, solo….estoy algo cansada, es todo.- contesté.

Nos quedamos en silencio por mucho rato. Otra vez pensé que mi hermano se habría ido, pero podía sentirlo a mi lado, por lo que no le di importancia. Estaba absorta en mis pensamientos, escuchando el bosque que me rodeaba; se oían rugidos lejanos que me confundieron bastante, entonces recordé al "Caldero"…

-¿Gil?* Hmm, ¿puedo decirte Gil?- pregunté.

-Sí, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Qué son esos rugidos?-

Me miró como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y contestó:

-Dragones salvajes, ¿a qué viene la pregunta?-

¿DRAGONES?

-¿Dragones?- dije extrañada.

-Sí. ¿Qué no….? Oh, cierto. Perdona.- se interrumpió. Al parecer recordó que yo no sabía nada sobre lo que me rodeaba.

Aparentemente los dragones eran algo normal en esa isla, o tal vez en todas partes. Saqué el frasco otra vez y respiré profundo el Polvo. Sentí que me arrancaban cada uno de los recuerdos sobre aviones, autos, motos, trenes, y en su lugar un montón de datos y experiencias tomaban formas. Cientos de dragones de diferentes formas, tamaños, colores, y los conocía todos. Recordaba ver a la gente montarlos y acariciarlos…

Mortífero Nadder, Pesadilla Monstruosa, Stormcutter, Furia Nocturna, Tramphocico, Gronckle, Cremallerus Espantosus, Terrible Terror, Skrill, Gusafuego, Cortaleña, Bewildearbeast…

-Ahora…ahora lo entiendo.- susurré.

-Y, dime, ¿qué dragones tienen…mamá, papá, Nina, tú?- preguntó luego de otro tiempo en silencio.

-Mamá y yo tenemos Nadders, Nina un Skrill que encontré hace unos años, y papá un Furia Nocturna.- me sorprendí a mí misma diciendo eso tan naturalmente, pero pronto eso desapareció.

Egil pareció atragantarse con su propia saliva y me miró sobresaltado.

-¿U-un…F-Furia Nocturna?- interrogó.

-Sí, ¿qué…?- contesté extrañada por su actitud, pero no me dejó terminar la frase ya que saltó a ponerse pie.

-WOW, un Furia Nocturna. ¡Soy hijo del Conquistador de Dragones! ¡INCREIBLE!- exclamaba con emoción.

Yo solo podía quedarme allí, entre confundida y expectante tras su repentino cambio de actitud. Nunca pensé que lo vería así; un chico por lo general serio, frío y reservado. ¿Y qué era eso del Conquistador de Dragones?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? WOW- exclamó.

-¿Decirte qué?- interrogué.

-¡Que nuestro padre es el Conquistador de Dragones! No sabía que su apellido fuera Haddock. Solo había escuchado leyendas sobre él.

-¿Qué es eso de "Conquistador de Dragones"?- pregunté poniéndome de pie también.

-Tienes que estar bromeando.- dijo interrumpiendo sus reflexiones en voz alta.

-No. Dime.

-Inhala un poco más de esa cosa.-

No me gustaba hacerle caso pero no me pude contener. Otro montón de datos se metió en mi cabeza. Historias, nombres, y demás. De pronto lo supe. Mi padre había logrado domar al raro y poderoso Furia Nocturna, había matado a Muerte Roja, y unido el bando de los vikingos con el de los dragones. Era el mejor jinete y entrenador de la isla. Todo eso y más llegó a mi mente en pocos segundos, desplazando hacia afuera otras memorias de mi ilusión.

-¿Ahora lo entiendes?- preguntó con la misma cara de un niño en una confitería.

-Sí.- contesté con la voz repentinamente entusiasmada.

-Genial.

-Lo sé.-

Nunca pensé que mi relación con Egil fuera a cambiar tan drásticamente en cuestión de horas. Era extraño, pero se sentía mejor que fuéramos apegados a que nos peleáramos todo el tiempo. Sentí que otra parte de mis memorias regresaba pero sin tener que inhalar del Polvo de la Memoria…

***no sé por qué le puse un asterisco a eso ya que en la película creo que usan alguna expresión similar, pero vamos a hacer de cuenta que el "ok" es otra expresión…osea, más de nuestra época (dioses, soy una confusión andante. Lean esa parte como quieran, así es más fácil)**

***creo que lo aclaré antes, pero por si acaso, cuando le dicen Gil me lo imagino pronunciado Yil; no sé por qué, pero suena mejor que Gil.**

**Holis de nuevo, gente bella!**

**Uff, me demoré más de lo que pensaba. Quería subir el sábado pero…me dio vagancia, y ayer se cayó el internet en TODO Mendoza, así que ¡heme aquí!**

**Respecto al capítulo…bueno, los dragones todavía no hacen su…."aparición triunfal" pero esto fue algo; después aclararemos por qué en la isla no tienen ;) También empezamos a conocer un poco del pasado de Egil; quizás haga un one-shot sobre eso más adelante; ¿qué opinan? :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado esto, y me dejen uno de sus lindos comentarios para decirme qué tal C: Dicho sea de paso, contesto:**

** .57: no, me refiero a la isla; como al principio del fic lo había hecho como algo actual ;) En Berk no van a matar dragones, estate tranquila ;3**

**Guest/Meps R: por un momento me pareció que se iba a tratar de vos ;P Bueno, respecto a tu comentario, creo que este capítulo organiza mejor las ideas…o destruye la organización que habían conseguido, miralo desde el punto que quieras XD Más adelante nos vamos a meter más en el tema del entrenamiento, pero no puedo decirte con certeza qué capítulo, pues todavía no empiezo el décimo ;) Jaja, no creo que llegue a tanto, pero mientras les guste y no sea muy predecible creo que está bien ;) Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado este capítulo! :3**

**Chicasinmiedo: jaja, parece que esperabas eso ;P XD Jajaja, algo me decía que ibas a reaccionar parecido XD Gracias, y espero este te haya gustado también ^w^ (jaja, lo de sexy botón me salió de la nada XD)**

**Arksodia: jaja, entonces estoy logrando un objetivo: que sea impredecible ;P Sí, estoy segura que varios ya quieren que los introduzca, ¡y voy a hacerlo! Pero van a tener que bancarse unos pares de capítulos más (y locuras más xP) Me gusta saber qué piensan ustedes, así que podes decirme las suposiciones que quieras ;3 Jaja, a mí también me gustaría ser FIRE :D XD Gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te guste! Abravo vistual! :3**

**astrid hofenson5757: admito que me salió raro, pero esta historia no es lo más normal que he escrito XD El cómo consiguieron sus poderes no lo había pensado, si se me ocurre algo puedo incluirlo más adelante ;D Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este capítulo también lo haga. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

**Y eso fue todo, amigos. Espero lo disfrutaran igual que yo disfruté escribirlo. ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo! :3**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

Capítulo 8

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- pregunté mirando las tablas de la cama sobre mí.

Luna estaba en la cama de al lado de la litera donde yo dormía. Jugaba con sus manos, produciendo una delicada y hermosa luz plateada que iluminaba armoniosamente esa pequeña parte de la habitación.

Habían pasado dos días de que me enteré que mi familia era un miembro más grande de lo que pensaba, y mi relación con Egil había ido un poco mejor desde entonces. Fue extraño. Como si un hilo invisible nos obligara a convivir. Igualmente las peleas continuaban, y la gran mayoría eran iguales de estúpidas que en un principio- una vez llegamos al punto de destruir 2 escudos en 3 días, pero es otra historia-.

-No. A veces me quedo despierta toda la noche; nadie lo nota.- contestó sin mirarme.

-No sabía de tus poderes.- comenté, volviendo la vista a ella.- Es lindo eso que haces….

-Gracias.- me dijo con una sonrisa sincera- Todos creen que son inútiles, y no lo niego.- percibí la decepción de su voz.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

En lugar de contestar se puso de pie, lentamente, y aumentó el brillo de plata en sus manos. Pronto, el resplandor se extendió a sus muñecas y siguió subiendo por su brazo hasta los hombros. Luego de unirse, el fulgor bajó por el resto de su cuerpo y también subió por su cuello. En poco tiempo todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en esa magia plateada. Cuando abrió los ojos, estos se veía brillantes y mucho más celestes de lo normal; la parte blanca también resplandecía en plata.

Admiré aquello en silencio, viendo como de su interior surgía esa magia tan brillante y potente, que iluminaba la habitación casi por completo. Vi que en sus palmas se había formado una madia luna rodeada de estrella, y pronto uní todas piezas; Luna, brillo, plateado.

Sonreí y ella me lo devolvió. Por poco contuve la risa al ver que la luz venía de su interior, por lo que se filtraba entre sus dientes blanquecinos, dándole un aspecto de linterna fluorescente humana.

-¡Antorchita!- se escuchó después de unos molestos golpes a la pared- Ya es tarde, ¡apaga tu estúpido resplandor!-

La sonrisa se borró instantáneamente de su rostro, y el fulgor retrocedió con gran rapidez hasta que su cuerpo se volvió completamente normal otra vez. Me desagradó de sobre manera la forma en que le habló ese vikingo.

-Buena chica.- felicitó.

-¡Cierra la estúpida boca!- repliqué con enfado.

La voz no se volvió a escuchar, y sonreí con suficiencia.

-Gracias.- escuché la tímida voz de mi compañera, y me volví hacia ella.

-No fue nada. ¿Por qué dices que lo tuyo es inútil? Es muy hermoso.- admití luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Eso es todo lo que hago. No manipulo los elementos, no vuelo, no hago explotar cosas con solo cerrar la mano.- suspiró- Soy casi inútil. Solo me llaman para cuando hay que meterse en una cueva.- se tapó completamente con las mantas de pieles.

-No es cierto. ¿A quién le importa si sirven de algo? Eres una de nosotros y no tienen por qué tratarte así. Además….estoy segura de que eso nos será de utilidad alguna vez.- traté de animarla.

Por un momento, pensé que me ignoraría por completo, pero cuando la escuché sacar las cabeza de entre las mantas supe que no era así. Suspiró con algo de resignación.

-Díselo a ellos.-

Me encogí de hombros, levantándome de la cama y comenzando a levitar.

-¡Oigan todos! Tengo algo importante que decirles…- todas las velas comenzaron a encenderse otra vez, y vi cómo Luna se golpeaba la frente cuando comenzaba mi "discurso".

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

Todos salieron corriendo al escuchar el cuerno.

Dejaron sus actividades, lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Las luchas, las prácticas de puntería y demás, solo para salir atropelladamente de sus zonas de entrenamiento.

El disturbio que se formó fue más grande de lo que pensé se podría, entonces caí en que habían más personas en esa isla de las que me parecían. Todos hablaban a la vez y corrían de acá para allá.

Egil bajó su espada al momento que la especie de alarma sonó, y yo frené mi ataque inmediatamente. La cantidad de personas que pasaba delante nuestro y nos atropellaba era asfixiante, por lo que tuve que abrirme paso de a codazos entre la multitud para alcanzar a mi hermano otra vez.

-¿Gil, qué sucede?- pregunté con seriedad, mirando hacia todos lados.

-Un anuncio, pero no solo eso. Es importante, hay que ir ahora.- contestó mientras enfundaba la espada y caminaba junto la masa de gente, llevándome tras de sí por la muñeca.

¿A qué se refería con eso?

No tuve tiempo de preguntarle cuando me dijo que levitara. Una vez en el aire se volvió invisible, y me transmitió eso a mí también; era un truco interesante que habíamos descubierto en el año que llevaba en la isla, pero no comprendí cien por qué lo utilizó.

Llegamos a la plaza junto con otros chicos más veloces, recuperando la visibilidad. En la especie de escenario se encontraba Zulema, a su lado la última persona que esperaba ver: el Oráculo. No sabía que pudiera salir de su choza de barro.

-Ay dioses.- susurró Egil, apretando mi muñeca con un poco más de fuerza.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada bueno.- me contestó, con la mirada clavada en el Oráculo.

A medida que los hechiceros (ya me acostumbré a llamarnos a todos así) llegaban, las conversaciones se volvían iguales. Todos preguntando qué pasaba y diciendo que seguramente era malo.

Cuando la plaza estuvo llena, Zulema levantó la mano y la dejó caer, atrayendo un rayo como era costumbre. Todos guardaron silencio, y miraron con respeto y firmeza a la jefa, yo incluida.

-Tengo algo importante que decir.- anunció con voz potente.

Debía admitir que el que Egil me apretara la muñeca se volvía algo molesto y ligeramente doloroso, pero lo dejé ya que su mirada detonaba pura angustia. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Me tomé un instante para tener una visión panorámica y todos estaban igual de confundidos que yo. ¿Qué sabía Egil que el resto no?

Zulema tomó aire y habló.

-Las…

-Las sombras están viniendo.- la cortó el Oráculo. Fue la primera vez desde hacía un año que no la veía sonreír.

Las exclamaciones y murmuros no tardaron en estallar a nuestro alrededor. Volví la mirada a mi hermano el cual estaba completamente pálido. Sentí que mi mano se agitaba por el escalofrío que le recorrió la espina.

Eso no era bueno.

-¿Gil, qué….?- la voz me temblaba y no la podía controlar.

-Deberían haberles dicho antes de esto.- murmuró avanzando entre las personas, retomando su agarre excesivamente fuerte en mi muñeca.

-¿Egil, qué son "las sombras"?- exclamé tras suficiente ser ignorada.

Se detuvo en seco y me miró con algo similar al terror reflejado en sus ojos verdes. Tragó saliva antes de hablar.

-Son criaturas oscuras que pocos pueden ver. Son controladas por una fuerza de magia negra mayor, y se dedican a chupar el alma y poderes de sus víctimas. Nos matan desde adentro y destruyen todo a su paso. Con el tiempo se han vuelto más poderosas de lo que a cualquiera le gustaría...- en su voz había algo de urgencia, como si me estuviera dando una rápida explicación con tal de seguir codeando a la gente para poder caminar.

Subió- de alguna forma- junto a las dos mujeres, arrastrándome con él. Todos se callaron al verlo allí. Sabía bien que si hubiera sido alguien más no lo hubieran hecho; mi hermano imponía verdadero respeto y hasta miedo; lo había aprendido en mi tiempo allí.

Al parecer, lo que quería era atención, ya que habló con determinación a las dos mujeres frente a él.

-¿Por qué avisarlo ahora? ¿Por qué no cuando se enteraron realmente?- dijo con tono acusador.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar.

-No lo….- comenzó Zulema.

-¡Claro que lo sabían!- la cortó, y todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante eso.

-No, chico, _yo_ lo sabía.- se adelantó el Oráculo.

-¿Entonces por qué no avisó de esto antes? No ahora que tenemos la guerra encima.- para ese punto ya me había soltado, y tenía la columna completamente estirada, dejando ver su altura considerable.

Fue cuando comenzaron los murmuros otra vez:

-¿Guerra?

-¿Cómo que guerra?

-No ganaremos.

-Esas cosas son muy fuertes.-

Y cosas como el estilo, era todo lo que llegaba a capturar de aquel salvajismo de voces.

Otro rayo explotó contra el suelo de la plaza, exigiendo orden y silencio, pero solo unos pocos callaron de verdad, el resto seguía platicando con desesperación ante aquella situación. La jefa volvió a elevar la mano, pero Egil se adelantó cuando la bajó, formando un campo de fuerza bajo el rayo causando una gran explosión.

-¡Basta!- exclamó.

Todos se silenciaron en cuando el rayo chocó con la traslúcida pared azul, pero esa _orden_ de mi hermano hizo que todos quedaran atontados.

-¿Disculpa, Haddock?- dijo una visiblemente enfadada y desconcertada Zulema.

-¡Dije que basta!- repitió, y se volvió al Oráculo- ¡Usted sabía de todo eso; nos advirtió hace un año! ¿Por qué no los advirtieron antes?- exigía respuestas.

-Si tú ya sabías, ¿por qué no les avisaste?- espetó Zulema en tono burlesco.

-No te metas.- la señaló Egil.

Grave error.

Sabía muy bien que él era un chico que había dedicado toda su vida a la pelea, a estar atento a su alrededor. Atacar. Defender. Esquivar. Para eso era para lo que Egil estaba entrenado, y me atrevía a decir que tenía los reflejos más rápidos y sentidos más agudos de toda la isla, más sus defectos fatídicos podían hacer que todo eso volara por la ventana: orgullo, enojo y terquedad. En ese momento, sus tres desperfectos emocionales se fusionaban a otras emociones que, en un chico como él, eran imposibles de controlar, por lo que no estuvo atento a cuando la jefa recargó su mano derecha con un enorme rayo de alto voltaje.

-¡Cuidado!- le grité.

Al momento se dio vuelta, y todo pasó tan rápido que me sorprendió captarlo. Egil detuvo la descarga con un campo de fuerza y acto seguido se volvió invisible.

-¡Sal y termina lo que iniciaste como hombre!- gritaba al aire una colérica Zulema.

Cuando mi hermano se volvía invisible, no podía verlo obviamente, pero sentía su presencia, como si su cuerpo despidiera cierta energía. Lo sentía moverse y detectaba su lugar exacto, por lo que no me sorprendió saber que venía por mi derecha. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una mano invisible sujetó la mía con fuerza, haciendo que yo también me "disolviera" en el aire y me fuera de allí rápidamente. Otro rayo fue contra nosotros, pero ya estábamos a unos 3 metros de distancia. Forcejeé varias veces, ¿por qué me estaba llevando con él si el problema era únicamente suyo?

-¿Qué haces?- exclamé; ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos para que nadie supiera de nuestra posición.

Se volvió a materializar en el aire, y soltó mi mano para que yo también lo hiciera.

-¡Egil Haddock! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- ni siquiera me observaba, tenía su enfadada mirada verde clavada en un punto indefinido entre los arbustos.- ¡Deberías ir y enfrentar _tu propio problema_!- exclamé moviendo un brazo hacia el aldea.

-¿Mi propio problema?- repitió, por fin mirándome- Aquel no es mi problema, solo me entrometí.

-Y si no lo acabas terminará siendo tuyo también.- espeté.

-Toda aquella descontrolada situación es problema de Zulema y el Oráculo, ¡no mía! Ellas solas llevarán a la muerte a todos en esta isla.- contraatacó, elevando la voz.

-¡Ellas no sabían nada!

-¡El Oráculo sí! ¿Qué ya lo olvidaste?

-¿Olvidar qué?- exclamé con una mueca de fastidio.

-¡Lo que nos dijo hace un año!- contestó a los gritos.

Estábamos con las narices a solo pulgadas de distancia, los puños apretados y las miradas verdes más ceñudas que podríamos dar. Los dos con los músculos tensos y las gargantas resecas, cada quien defendiendo su punto con toda la terquedad que podíamos juntar en un momento como ese.

Poco a poco, la mirada y postura de Egil se fueron suavizando, hasta que se destensó con un sonoro suspiro. Se pasó una mano por pelo, alborotándose el flequillo y otros mechones.

-Hace un año, cuando nos enteramos que somos hermanos….nos dijo que habíamos….que íbamos…agg….- comenzó, pero terminó gruñendo con frustración.

-Entiendo, continúa.- incité.

-….que habría guerra con las sombras.- finalizó.- Ella lo sabía, pero no dieron la alarma. Zulema se enteró hoy, no hace un año como hubiera sido conveniente. Ahora quizás todos muramos….- hizo una pausa para volver a destensar los músculos- Yo no dije nada porque no era _mi_ deber hacerlo, era _de ellas_….-

Procesé sus palabras por largos minutos, y aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía razón. Yo ya me había olvidado de aquello; en el mismo día se había borrado de mi mente. Lo único que sabía de esas tales "sombras" era la vaga explicación que Egil me había dado antes de pelear con la autoridad máxima de la isla.

-¿Qué va pasar?- pregunté casi inconscientemente, con un hilo de voz.

-No lo sé.- admitió luego de otro minuto en silencio.- Esas cosas se han vuelto muy fuertes en los últimos siglos, acumulando cada vez más poder. Sea quien sea el que las controla, quiere borrarnos del mapa, volver más fuerte a sus criaturas…dominar el mundo.- la manera frívola de decir aquello me dejó sin aliento por un momento.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- fue lo menos inteligente que podría haber dicho.

-Las noticias corren. La historia de las sombras era algo que nos contaron siempre a los más pequeños de la isla. Crecí escuchando relatos de dragones enormes, alfas, reinas, escupe-hielo, sombras y demás cosas. La noticia de que esas cosas….- pensé que se refería a las criaturas que venían a matarnos-… se volvían más fuertes conforme destruían aldeas e islas completas, llegó aquí hace mucho. Cada año escuchaba una diferente, y uno se va informando. Ahora es probable que sean más fuertes que todos nosotros juntos, es difícil saberlo y no será bonito comprobarlo, te lo aseguro…-

Por primera vez lo había escuchado asustado. Tenía miedo, y aunque tratara de disimularlo yo lo sabía. En otra circunstancia se lo hubiera echado en cara burlescamente, pero las cosas estaban mal en ese momento. No mal. _Pésimas_.

El silencio era una de las tantas cosas que no soportaba, por lo general estaba rodeada del sonido de espadas entrechocando, gruñidos de dragones, explosiones y rugido de fuego. Ahora, ni el rumor del bosque se hacía presente, y la cosa se tornaba cada vez más incómoda sabiendo que tenía a una persona delante de mí.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?- por fin corté el silencio ensordecedor.

-Supongo que lo primero sería volver y….- tragó fuerte, como si hubiera pegado un trago de hiel, y un escalofrío sutil le recorrió la espina-….disculparme, por lo que hice…- masculló entre dientes.

Tuve que hacer uso de TODA mi fuerza de voluntad para no romper en carcajadas ahí mismo. La situación podría estar horrible, pero el hecho de que Egil Haddock le tuviera tanta fobia a la expresión "pedir disculpas" hacía que todo se volviera cómico. Hizo una mueca de enojo ante mi esfuerzo por no burlarme y siguió:

-…., y luego calculo que habrá que prepararse lo mejor que se pueda para acabar con esas _cosas_.- escupió las últimas palabras.

Sabía poco de las sombras, pero si eran tan fuertes y temibles como él había dicho….nuestras capacidades quizás no serían suficientes…

**¿Soy solo yo o esto salió más corto de lo normal?**

**Perdón, primero lo primero: Hola chicos!**

**Ahora sí: ¿Soy solo yo o esto salió más corto de lo normal? Júzguenlo ustedes ;3**

**Bueno, capítulo 8 terminado. Wow, qué rápido, parece que solo ayer publiqué el primero…**

**Cómo sea, ¿qué les pareció? ¿Corto? ¿normal? ¿bueno? ¿malo? ¿regular? Otra cosa que tienen completo derecho a juzgar en los reviews ;3 Ya que estamos en eso, contesto:**

**astrid hofenson5757: a mí también, creo que lo raro es lindo en el sentido de salir un poco de la rutina ;) Voy a tratar de capturar la relación de hermanos lo mejor que pueda; cariño/"odio" es lo característico ;P Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado, espero que este sea igual! Nos leemos y gracias por el comentario ^w^**

** .57: jaja, me alegro que te guste la idea xP**

**Chicasinmiedo: jaja, gracias :3 Al parecer me salió lo que quería lograr; eso es un alivio ;P Gracias por comentar, y espero que este capítulo te guste también! :3**

**Meps R: te entiendo, no problema ;3 Personalmente, todas las personas tienen como…2 lados: el que todos ven y el que pocas veces dejan ver; traté de capturar eso en Gil ;) Bueno, acá sabemos un poco más sobre las tales sombras (que nombre tan original de mi parte XD). Eso me olvidé de explicarlo: las Nornas son algo así como las Moiras de la mitología nórdica (las Moiras son griegas); tejen los tapices de los destinos, la vida de cada persona es un hilo en su telar, y la longitud de cada cuerda es la duración de la vida de dicha persona. En simple palabras, sí, están reescribiendo sus destinos ;) Aww, gracias x3 Acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero te guste! Gracias por comentar! :3**

**Y eso fue todo, como siempre. Muchas gracias por leer, tanto a los que comentan como a los que no; espero les esté gustando la historia ^w^**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene!**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

Capítulo 9

-No lo sé.- exclamé.

-Ya están todos listos, y aunque no les guste deben volver…- repitió el Oráculo.

Aquella edificación donde dormíamos cada noche, era algo así como un laberinto. Decenas de habitaciones comunicadas por puertas y pasillos estrechos, todas rodeando un centro. Llevaba poco más de un año en la isla, pero nunca me había dicho de ese salón en el medio del edificio de los dormitorios. Tenía el mismo estilo vikingo con pocas cosas en las paredes- dibujos de dragones, retratos de algunas personas y escrituras hechas con runas mucho más antiguas de las que conocía-, las cuales medían unos 3 metros para luego terminar y dejar un espacio de 5 entre ellas y el techo*; un diseño extraño y demasiado curioso, considerando que cualquiera podría simplemente levitar y pasarse a otra habitación. Luego preguntaría sobre eso.

En fin, llevábamos 4 meses entrenando sin cansancio, sobre todo ejercitando nuestros poderes para cuando llegara el momento de combatir con las ya famosas Sombras. Cada quien en la isla debería volver a la suya natal, para obligar a las criaturas a dividirse y no destruir todo nuestro asentamiento. Era algo verdaderamente suicida y hasta egocéntrico visto desde cierto punto, pero era preferible perder a 57 de los nuestros que a los más de 175 que integraban la comunidad.

Muchos se oponían a regresar a su isla natal, ya fuera porque habían escapado, los había exiliado o simplemente no querían volver a ver las caras de sus familiares. La mayoría de los que tenían esos pensamientos, tomaban la decisión de quedarse y defender el lugar que consideraban su verdadero hogar. Casi todos decidían irse, de buena o mala gana, y los viajes habían comenzado semanas atrás.

El Oráculo nos citaba uno por uno en ese salón central, para discutir nuestras opiniones y finalmente indicarnos cuál sería la mejor decisión. No había nada de profecías, ni vistazos al futuro, ni intentar convencerte. Solo te decía cómo había sido las cosas, cómo te sentías realmente con la idea de volver- ya que podías aparentar algo que en verdad no sentías-, y finalmente te daba su opinión. Varios aceptaron lo que el Oráculo les decía, todos allí la respetábamos, pero otro tantos iguales de cerrados que mi hermano- el cual todavía no había sido llamado- preferían darle la espalda y hacer lo que a ellos les parecía bien.

Ese día, yo había sido la tercera en ser citada. El Oráculo me contó de mi vida en la isla de Berk, mi familia y amigos, lo que me gustaba hacer, las cosas que había logrado y encontrado. Me dijo que sentía una gran intriga e inquietud, y tenía razón; de verdad sentía curiosidad por saber cómo era todo por allá, pero la idea de volver no me enloquecía. Finalmente me dijo que debería ir.

-Yo me fui porque no quería hacerle daño a nadie. Tengo miedo de que mis capacidades vuelvan a salirse de control y que no termine como la última vez….- dije luego de varios minutos de incómodo y expectante silencio. Casi no me di cuenta cuando pronuncié la palabra "capacidades".

-Esta es tu oportunidad para salvarlos en lugar de dañarlos.- me dijo con voz suave.

-Salvarlos.- repetí en un murmuro tan bajo que ni yo lo escuché.

No lo estaba considerando, solo que me parecía raro. Por un lado tenía miedo: casi había matado a todos los que me importaban y ahora debía volver. No me parecía la mejor opción. Por el otro estaban aquellas criaturas llamadas Sombras: también podían matar a personas normales, sin ninguna capacidad sobrenatural. La destruían desde adentro, al igual que a nosotros, atacando toda fuerza vital y finalmente succionando el alma. Era algo horrible, y pensar en cualquiera de mis familiares o mis amigos pasando por eso, y yo de brazos cruzados sin ayudarles, simplemente me quitaba el hambre.

Egil ya me había dicho que debería volver, esa era su opinión sobre mi situación. De igual forma, respetaría mi elección y yo la de él. No había pensado mucho en qué escogería él, pero confiaba en que, sabiendo que tenía una familia de verdad que probablemente lo extrañaba, decidiría volver a Berk.

-¿Qué me dices?- me preguntó la mujer luego de largos minutos de silencio, durante los cuales estuve más que encerrada en mis pensamientos.

Respiré profundo, dando otro rápido análisis mental de todo aquello. No me sentía segura volviendo , y tampoco sentía que mis pares de aquella isla fueran a estarlo conmigo allí.

Dejé salir el aire. Había tomado una decisión.

-Iré.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

¿Quién nos había enviado a la habitación de Finna Ferguson? Buena pregunta.

La cosa comenzó el día después de que hubiera aceptado regresar a Berk para hacer frente a las sombras. Egil fue citado a primera hora de la mañana, y tras un largo debate con el Oráculo había escogido volver a Berk conmigo.

Nuestro viaje sería en unas dos horas, por lo que nos dedicamos a prepararnos, empacar y todo lo que tuviéramos que hacer. Faltando solo 7 minutos para que Zulema nos pateara fuera de su isla, caímos en un detalle fundamental: apariencia. Y no me refiero a nuestros atuendos, me refiero a nuestros rasgos.

Todos los que se habían ido, habían tenido que teñir su cabello, cortarlo, llenarse de maquillajes que ni siquiera sabía que existían, y demás. Todo eso era necesario para no ser reconocidos en nuestras islas natales, y Egil y yo habíamos caído en la cuenta muy tarde. Entonces, nos cruzamos nuevamente con el ya conocido "vikingo sin nombre".

-Sé de alguien que puede ayudarlos más rápido de lo que se imaginan.- nos susurró, como si estuviéramos intercambiando información sobre algún traficante clandestino de armas de fuego exclusivas que aún no existían en esa época.

Nos llevó a uno de los últimos cuartos del laberinto del interior de la edificación de los dormitorios. Tenía 2 literas y una cama individual. Cada una tenía dueño, pero en ese momento solo una chica se encontraba allí. Tenía el pelo negro demasiado largo, ojos marrones y ni una peca en el rostro.

Sin nombre le dijo que necesitábamos "transformarnos" en menos de 7 minutos y se fue antes de que la tal Finna pudiera replicar.

Primero nos hizo sentarnos, y fue hacia Egil. Él se veía verdaderamente incómodo, y no creo que hay sido por algún tipo de atracción. La chica movió las manos un par de veces y tanto el atuendo como los rasgos de mi hermano cambiaron considerablemente. Estaba vestido como una persona normal del continente, su pelo cobrizo estaba bien peinado- cosa que parecía imposible-, las pecas le resaltaban más sobre una nariz un tanto distinta y tenía los ojos completamente celestes.

-Listo, ahora nadie sospechará.- dijo triunfal la pelinegra.

Me hubiera reído de no ser que era mi turno. Egil se veía completamente ridículo dentro de esa ropa, y estaba segura de que quería pegarse una patada a él mismo. Se pasó las manos por el cabello, pero este no se desacomodó ni un milímetro.

-Ahora es tu turno, novata.- decía mientras se acercaba a mí.

Creo que el término "novata" ya no era necesario, considerando mi larga estadía en aquel lugar, pero me quedé callada.

Finna movió las manos y sentí a mi pelo flotar, varios tirones, punzadas leves en el rostro y los ojos. Sentía que mi ropa se ajustaba, achicaba, agrandaba, caía. Era una sensación de lo más extraña e incómoda. Cuando se acabó, Egil se echó a reír como pocas veces lo había escuchado, por lo que exigí verme en un espejo.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TRAIGO PUESTO, FERGUSON?- exclamé al ver mi reflejo.- ¿Y QUÉ LE PASÓ A MI CARA? ¡¿Y A MI VOZ?!- cada vez gritaba más fuerte, y mi voz…ya no era mi voz.

-No lo sé….pero es lo más cómico y patético que he visto….en mi VIDA.- decía mi hermano entre carcajadas y jadeos.

-¿A caso no has visto tu ropa?- pregunté enfadada.

-No está peor que la tuya.- pronto terminaría en el piso si se seguía riendo así.

Le lancé un misil de plasma tan pequeño que no lastimaría ni a un Terrible Terror, pero aún así le dolió y le cerró la boca por unos minutos.

Volví a mirarme al espejo, todavía shockeada por el cambio. Tenía puesto un vestido rojo medianamente ajustado, sin mangas y dos dedos encima de la rodilla. Mis botas eran de una piel más blanca y suave, probablemente zorro de las nieves, al igual que el corto chaleco que llevaba. Tenía el mismo cinturón ancho pero sin las dagas y la espada. También había una serpiente de oro que le daba 4 vueltas a mis bíceps derechos, y un collar de plata con una piedra transparente como dije. Me veía completamente ridícula y fuera de mi estilo, pero el rostro…esa chica no era yo. En el lugar de mi lacia y rubia melena, caían grandes y voluminosos bucles pelirrojos. Ahora mis ojos eran de un azul oscuro y las pecas eran mucho más numerosas y rojas. Incluso la forma de la cabeza la tenía cambiada y un poco la de la nariz. Mi voz, era un tanto más ronca pero aguda al mismo tiempo, como de una adolescente con anginas cambiando la voz.

Esa en el espejo no era Asleif Haddock.

-Por favor, cariño, te ves increíble.- exclamó Finna.

Escuché a Egil contener otra carcajada, por lo que le di una mirada asesina a través del cristal. Surgió efecto, pero no a tan largo plazo.

Antes siquiera de replicar, o pedir un cambió más….sutil, el cuerno sonó desde afuera, indicando que teníamos que irnos antes de que nos _obligaran _a irnos. Sip, el tema de las decisiones era algo serio; escogías algo y había que cumplirlo o cumplirlo.

Salimos corriendo del edificio, luego de que Ferguson nos devolviera las espadas y dagas, y de que recogiéramos nuestro equipaje- he de admitir que no llevábamos mucho, pero había que actuar como verdaderos viajeros una vez llegáramos a Berk-. Todos se carcajeaban al vernos, y varios chiflidos me sacaron tanto de quicio que más de uno se quedó sin cejas.

Ya en la costa nos despedimos de todos. El Oráculo nos dio una bendición al igual que todos los que se iban, y Zulema se despidió deseando suerte como si fuera una tradición que le molestara seguir. Definitivamente, era la persona que menos extrañaría de toda la isla.

**o~o~o~o~o~o~o**

El viaje en su mayoría fue por aire pero un tiempo antes de llegar nos detuvimos en una pequeña isla para construir una balsa completa y totalmente improvisada.

-Agg, dijiste que llegaríamos….pronto…- dijo Egil con un quejido, mientras seguía remando.

-Dije que no podía estar tan lejos.- contesté remando otra vez.

La orientación no era mi fuerte, pero sabía hacia dónde quedaba Berk. Lo que nunca se me daría bien era medir distancia con tiempo. Creí que nos demoraríamos unas pocas horas en llegar, pero al no llegar nunca, Egil se volvió quejoso e insoportable. No me malentiendan, no fue como si todas las veces me lo tragara, en cuanto se presentaba la oportunidad lo tiraba de cabeza al mar.

Al cabo de 2 largos y tediosos días de remar, remar, tirar a mi hermano al agua y seguir remando, logramos divisar la primera montaña en todo lo que llevábamos de viaje.

-Dime que esa es nuestra dichosa patria, o juro que este bote se convertirá en una enorme antorcha azul…- amenazó Gil.

Me volví sobre mi hombro para ver la línea de tierra que surgía del mar a la distancia. Algo saltó dentro de mí, y al momento supe que era Berk. Sonreí como idiota. Ya nos quedaba poco para llegar.

-Sip, esa es.- contesté.

-Te salvaste.- dijo mi hermano, dando unas palmadas al costado de la improvisada balsa.

-Bueno, nos queda un trayecto bastante corto que recorrer.

-_Tu_ definición de corto no es igual que _mi _definición de corto.- se quejó Egil detrás de mí, pero le presté muy poca atención.

Entonces, me giré completamente, mirando a Berk en la distancia. Chasqueé los dedos y recé a todos los dioses por que funcionara. El agua se arremolinó a nuestro alrededor y la destartalada embarcación salió disparada hacia adelante, como si le hubieran puesto un motor de varios caballos en la parte trasera.

Egil gritaba detrás de mí, y volteé un segundo para verlo aferrado a los costados de la barca, con el alma que se le salía por los ojos. Contuve una carcajada y volví la vista hacia adelante.

Calculaba la distancia respecto al tamaño con el que veía la isla, y cuándo estuve lista hice frenar a la corriente que nos propulsaba. Nos detuvimos tan abruptamente que mi hermano se golpeó la cara contra la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, haciendo que chocara los dientes contra la parte delantera de la balsa.

-Auch.- nos quejamos al unísono.

-¿Por qué no avisas nada?- exclamó Egil, sobándose su nueva nariz.

-¿Por qué no trataste de detener tu cabezota?- dije mientras me pasaba los dedos por los dientes.

-_Tu_ cabezota se me atravesó.

-_Mi _cabezota estaba delante de la _tuya_.

-Pero tú detuviste esta cosa; ¡no hubiera hecho daño una advertencia! _"¡Oye Gil, cuidado, detendré el torpedo y quizás te rompas la nariz!"_.

-No exageres.- dije rodando los ojos, sacándome la mano de la boca. Me volví hacia adelante.

-¿Y por qué nos detuvimos, exactamente?- preguntó, dejando en paz su nariz.

-Porque el alcance de sus binoculares llega hasta aquí, y no queremos que vean a dos chicos en una lancha acercándose a su isla.- expliqué.

Hubo una pausa, y supe que Egil debía de tener una épica cara de "¿De qué demonios estás hablando?". Algunos recuerdos relacionados con el trasporte del siglo XXI todavía tenían lugar en mi cabeza, y solía olvidarme de la época en la que estábamos cuando los pronunciaba.

-Espera, retrocede. ¿Quieres decir que TODO este tiempo tú podías hacer que avanzáramos a la velocidad de Sleipnir*, y en lugar de eso NOS HICISTE REMAR COMO ESCLAVOS DURANTE DOS DÍAS?- exclamó.

-Si lo dices así no suena bien.

-¡Dicho de cualquier forma no suena bien!

-Cómo sea, estamos a unas dos horas de Berk….

-Ay dioses, tus dos horas…

-…, ¿recuerdas la historia?- terminé mi frase sin prestarle atención.

-Somos 2 adolescentes del continente, o por allí, que nos escapamos de un ataque de piratas.- contestó sin entusiasmo.

-Hazme un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Deja que yo cuente la historia.

-Cómo quieras.- contestó en un resoplido, volviendo a tomar los remos.

**. . .**

Tal como la genial Leif había predicho llegamos a Berk en dos horas a remo. Tal como no me lo esperaba, nadie fue a buscar la barca cuando atracamos, quizás porque no la habían visto por los binoculares. Y tal como supuse, Egil casi termina en el agua otra vez.

Antes de que pudiéramos comenzar otra pelea estúpida, el pueblo se percató de nosotros. Todos comenzaron a bajar por los acantilados, directo a la playa. Nuestra barca estaba casi destruida, y el remar, el viento, el agua, y las riñas nos habían dejado con la fachada auténtica de alguien que naufragaba.

Ya teníamos su atención, ahora había que montar la actuación para tenerlos a ellos.

Me incorporé de un salto, conteniendo la respiración como si me hubieran dado un susto de muerte. Puse mis manos juntas, apretujándome los dedos, igual que lo haría una chica tímida y nerviosa. Le di dos leves patadas a Egil y él levantó la mirada como si quisiera patearme, pero cuando vio a todos allí se comportó e incorporó.

-N-n-no-nosotros…- tartamudeé voluntariamente, y pude sentir la mirada confundida de mi hermano sobre mí.

"_SOLO ESPERO QUE EL IDIOTA SEPA DISIMULAR"_

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntó alguien de la multitud. No me había percatado de las armas en las manos de todos, y por un momento me sentí incómoda.

-S-somos…-antes de que pudiera contestar, un rugido agudo que bien conocía resonó en el aire.

Los murmuros se acallaron, y una sombra negra aterrizó delante del grupo de vikingos. Un Furia Nocturna. _Chimuelo_. Se bajó del dragón una figura humana que pensé que no volvería a ver, y su voz me dejó atontada por un momento…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-

_ Ese era mi padre._

***Sleipnir fue un regalo de Loki a Odín. Es gris oscuro, y tiene 4 patas delanteras y 4 traseras; es el caballo más rápido de los 9 mundos y puede correr tanto en tierra como agua (¿alguien más le encuentra parecido con Arión de la mitología griega? [ignoren el color y el número de patas])**

**¡Holis, holis, todo el mundo! ¿Qué tal? *salta y se esconde detrás de una piedra***

**Bueno, el motivo por el que me demoré fue que mis profesores me estaban volviendo loca, aparte de que se me venían muchos 15 encima, y entre hacer decoraciones, carteles, regalos, y menjunje para tirarles a las cumpleañeras, se me fue la fucking vida. Pero, ¡heme aquí de vuelta! Jaja, ja, ja…¡por favor no me maten!**

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció esto? Tuvimos algunas peleas, un nuevo poder (parte de un nuevo personaje), y ya aparecieron nuestros personajes más conocidos :D En el próximo capítulo (el cual está en proceso) vamos a verlos un poco más seguido, pero probablemente me salgan muy OoC, así que no sean duros conmigo :/ Cómo sea, espero les haya gustado, y me dejen un lindo comentario ^w^**

**Ya que estamos en eso, contesto (no puedo creerlo chicos, 42 REVIEWS CON 8 CAPÍTULOS. Los amo ^3^):**

**astrid hofenson5757: gracias. Dentro de poco vamos a empezar a tener otras descripciones de las sombras, y a descubrir otras cosas que son capaces de hacer ;) Espero te haya gustado el capítulo y no quieras matarme por la demora :3**

**Chicasinmiedo: cuando lleguemos a la parte en que se descubre lo que de verdad pueden hacer…temo decirte amiga que ya no vas a tener tantas ganas de verlas ;P Aw, gracias ^w^ Jaja, gracias por comentar, espero esta capítulo te haya gustado :3**

**Meps R: ¿qué papel te imaginas que ocupa en todo esto? (parece interrogatorio XD) Bueno, falta poco para eso, pero no voy a decir cuánto ;) Jaja, bueno, acá (POR FIN) he traído el nuevo capítulo, así que espero lo disfrutes ^w^ Sí, Gil es algo así, como que espera todo al momento, impaciente, diría yo; me alegro que la gente capte lo que trato de reflejar en mis personajes ;D**

**Arksodia: holiiiisss, tanto tiempo sin leerte, Ark C: Bueno, voy a contestar al último review, ya que no hay mucho que aclarar respecto al primero, solo agradecerte por el apoyo :3 Sí, creo que me estoy yendo de la idea principal, pero ahora estamos volviendo…solo espero no meter la pata :/ Jajaja, bueno, más adelante vas a saber si te escucha ;P Espero no quieras tomarte un avión y venir a matarme por hacerte (y hacerles) esperar tanto, pero por fin traje la continuación ;) Lamento decirte que Hiccstrid en sí no va a haber mucho (ya sé, yo sola me desprecio), pero al menos van a aparecer ;D Oh, y me parece genial que ya estés con el One-Shot, espero leerlo pronto! x) Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capítulo :3 Abrazo Virtual!**

**Y, cómo ya saben, esto fue todo por ahora. Muchas gracias a los ya famosos lectores ninjas por seguir esta historia, y todo aquel que me hace el aguante para que continúe con esto ^3^ ¡Y también a los nuevos favs y follows!**

**Nos leemos en una semana! (si los dioses quieren)**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi prop…agg, para qué molestarse, nadie lee esto…**

Capítulo 10

_ Los murmuros se acallaron, y una sombra negra aterrizó delante del grupo de vikingos. Un Furia Nocturna. _Chimuelo_. Se bajó del dragón una figura humana que pensé que no volvería a ver, y su voz me dejó atontada por un momento…_

_-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-_

_ Ese era mi padre._

Estaba anonada, clavada al suelo, paralizada, o cómo quieran decirle. Creo que me habría quedado así todo el día de no ser por la expresión en su rostro. Nos miraba algo ceñudo, analizándonos; era algo que había adquirido luego de tantos años llevando la jefatura de Berk.

-¿Quiénes son y de dónde vienen?- preguntó, sin relajar su expresión.

Por un momento, sentí a Egil tensarse a mi lado. Me hubiera reído de ver su expresión y si hubiéramos estado en otra situación. Seguro estaba mirando a papá como _"Oh, por Odín, ¡un espejo se bajó del dragón Alfa!"_, pero hasta yo sabía que no era tan idiota. Seguro estaba experimentando algo así como el shock inicial de ver-por-primera-vez-a-tu-padre-en-dieciséis-años.

Sacudimos levemente la cabeza, nos aclaramos la garganta, y hablamos al mismo tiempo:

-Del continente.

-De una isla.-

Nos miramos con nerviosismo:

-De una isla.

-Del continente.-

Dioses, cada vez nos hundíamos más.

-De una isla….cercana al continente.- me las arreglé para decir.

-Eso.- afirmó mi hermano con el mismo tono de voz que pondría al perderse a la mitad de un ejercicio de Matemáticas.

Casi me golpeo la frente con una mano- o casi golpeo su nariz con mi puño, ambas eran opciones-, pero me contuve, regresando a mi papel de adolescente perdida y asustada.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- ladró una voz de entre la multitud. Varios lo apoyaron.

Papá levantó una ceja en nuestra dirección, como formulando la misma pregunta en silencio e incitándonos a responderla.

-Estábamos por partir al continente, nuestras maletas ya estaban listas, cuando vimos un enorme barco atracar en el muelle. Eran piratas, y comenzaron a destruir todo.- comencé a narrar, estrujando mis manos con algo de exageración, y poniendo cada vez más angustia a mi voz- Nuestro padre dijo que saliéramos por el lado opuesto de la isla y tomáramos rumbo al norte….que mantendría todo bajo control.- de una u otra forma, logré que la voz se me quebrara; fue la mejor actuación que había montado en mi vida.

El hombre delante de nosotros seguía estoico (lo cual era irónico, porque así se llamaba mi abuelo), pero pude ver una pequeña fisura en su semblante. Al parecer se la estaba creyendo. Justo entonces, otra figura alada descendió junto a Chimuelo. Era tan azul como el cielo, y sus grandes ojos amarillos mantenían el brillo juguetón de siempre; Torméntula. De su lomo bajó una mujer que ya bien conocía.

Mamá no dijo nada, solo caminó junto a mi padre y nos observó de arriba a abajo con expectación. Ella siempre había tendido a ser desconfiada con los extraños, y en ese momento nosotros éramos unos completos extraños. Me dolió mucho pensar en eso, así que sacudí levemente la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos.

Intercambié una rápida mirada con mi hermano, y pude ver algo de estupefacción en sus nuevos ojos azules. Era comprensible considerando que nunca había visto a Astrid, y que por fin comprendía mis explicaciones respecto al parecido.

-Nos…

-¿Quiénes son?- me cortó la vikinga.

Me quedé estupefacta por unos segundos. Su voz había sonado tan dura, tan desconfiada, me hizo sentir rechazada; finalmente experimentaba lo que los otros en la isla me habían contado respecto al rechazo de sus tribus.

Aclaré mi garganta y hablé con el titubeo que había adoptado como actriz en mi nuevo cuerpo.

-Él es mi hermano…Thomas…- sonó a pregunta-, y yo soy….hm… Haly…- otro tácito signo de pregunta.

Sentí como Egil fingía una tos para disimular la risa. Perfecto, me había condenado con ese nombre tan estúpido.

-Escaparon del continente.- dijo alguien de entre la multitud de vikingos.

-Bueno, no exactamente como escapar…- empezó a decir Egil.

-Eso se entendió.-

Fue hasta después de escuchar la voz por segunda vez que comenzó a tomar forma dentro de mi cabeza. Estaba más que segura de que pertenecía a un conocido pelirrojo con algo por las apuestas.

-Nosotros…- estaba por empezar mi hermano, pero entonces mamá dio un paso adelante, quedando a solo 2 metros de nosotros.

-¿Exactamente qué están haciendo aquí?-

"_AUCH"_

-Estaban por salir de viaje pero su isla fue atacada, y con el andar llegaron aquí.- explicó papá. Pude percibir desconfío en su voz, lo que me siguió bajando los ánimos.

-Atacada- repitió ella-. Hipo, ¿podemos hablar un momento?-

Se dieron la vuelta, dirigiéndose directamente al final de la multitud y entablaron una pequeña conversación, mientras Chimuelo nos vigilaba de frente. Sabía exactamente lo que estarían tratando: si podían confiar en nosotros. Es completamente comprensible luego de todo por lo que Berk había pasado, pero aún así me hacía sentir rechazada.

Di una mirada panorámica de todo a mi alrededor. La aldea se encontraba al otro lado de los acantilados, pero de todos modos era imposible pasar por alto las grandes tribunas donde la gente se instalaba para presenciar al carreras de dragones. Aún recordaba la carrera accidentada de hacía unos años, cuando alguien de entre los participantes me había clavado una flecha en el tobillo (una dosis de Polvo ayuda con eso); no fue el mejor año de mi vida.

Vi a varios niños más crecidos entre la multitud, lo cual me hizo pensar seriamente en el tiempo que había llevado en la otra isla. Faltaban unos pocos meses para cumplir los 2 años. No podía creer cuánto tiempo había pasado. En poco tiempo cumpliría 21….si es que no los había cumplido ya. Eso era grave: no recordaba cuántos años tenía con exactitud. Si casi tenía 21, entonces Nina debía estar cercana a los 15.

Había pasado mucho.

Quizás papá ya quería retirarse del liderazgo, pero con la ausencia de la primogénita y con la siguiente en la lista menor de edad, debería continuar. De pronto me sentí culpable y egoísta por todo el tiempo que había estado fuera, pero en el momento me reprendí por ello. Me había ido para mantenerlos a salvo, no podía retractarme.

Gracias a todos los dioses, mis padres volvieron de su pequeña charla. Ambos se veían algo disconforme, pero sobre todo mamá. Ya me estaba haciendo una idea de lo que sucedería, y seguro sería bueno…para nosotros.

-Hablamos y decidimos que los dejaremos quedarse.- nos dijo papá.

Hasta ahora las cosas iban saliendo bien, así que tomé la mano de Egil sin pensármelo dos veces; quizás no nos iría tan mal.

-Y como la residencia para…viajeros fue destruida en la última carrera…- al decir eso volteó a la multitud, para mirar a un niño de entre 13 y 15 años. Era el hijo del primo de papá, Patán, el cual había adquirido todas las características de su padre.

-No lo culpes.- lo defendió él. El jefe solo rodó los ojos y continuó.

-…se quedarán en nuestra casa.- al parecer nadie estuvo de acuerdo con esa declaración, ya que comenzaron los murmullos. Bastó un rugido bien dado del Furia Nocturna para que todos se callaran, y también para que Egil me apretara la mano con más fuerza. Lo entendía completamente en eso, puesto que había crecido escuchando historias sobre él y de papá….cuando podría haber vivido con ellos.

"_BASTA. TE ESTAS PONINEDO MUY SENTIMENTAL. ¡CONTRÓLATE ASLEIF!", _me reprendí mentalmente, aunque bien sabía por qué estaba poniéndome así.

**. . .**

Sabía que no se sentían cómodos con lo que estaban haciendo, pero también sabía tan bien como ellos que no quedaba otra opción.

Como la casa no tenía otro lugar donde quedarse, nos asignaron a Egil y a mí mi antigua habitación en el segundo piso. Me sentí algo mareada en cuánto nos lo dijeron, pero traté de componerme lo más rápido posible y recuperar la compostura. Fingí no saber cuál era el cuarto y tal, pero en cuanto entré y Gil cerró la puerta tras de sí casi me desplomo.

Todo estaba tal como lo recordaba.

-Wow.- dijo mi hermano, pero sonó como si hubiera estado por caer.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Nada, yo solo….recuerdo esto, es todo.- dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama y acariciándose una cien.

"_¿QUÉ?"_

-¿Qué dijiste?- interrogué, sentándome a su lado.

-Mi primer día en la isla, cuando era niño, tuve un sueño en el que veía….fragmentos de mi memoria. Y….y esta habitación estaba allí.- explicó, apretando los ojos y frotándose furiosamente la cien, al parecer con un creciente dolor de cabeza.

No lo presioné más, porque sabía que no le gustaría y que me mandaría a tomar viento. Le froté el brazo, sintiendo como sus músculos se destensaban, y luego volví mi atención al cuarto. La cama hecha, la ropa arrugada y los papeles por todas partes. Sip, definitivamente no había cambiado.

Suspiré con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó mi mellizo desde la cama, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba de pie justo en el centro de la habitación.

-Ah, hm, nada. Solo…- suspiro- …me alegro de estar de vuelta.

-Yo también, de cierta forma. Aunque no recuerde nada de por aquí.-

Sonreí. Al menos la pasaríamos bien hasta que por lo que habíamos ido, llegara.

**. . .**

Si cuando había entrado a mi habitación luego de 2 años estaba contenta y nostálgica, pues ahora lo estaba el doble. Nina nos estaba llevando a la Academia de Dragones y los establos; al parecer se había convertido en la jefa.

Traté de no caerme desplomada en cuanto la vi. Estaba más alta, con facciones un tanto más maduras. Había cambiado, crecido. Pero Egil tuvo que sostenerme de los hombros en cuanto me di cuenta de cómo había cambiado…en forma de ser.

Íbamos caminando por las calles de Berk, directo hacia la Academia. Mi hermano hacía preguntas ocasionales de vez en cuando, y Nina solo se limitaba a contestar con un deje de aburrimiento en la voz. Cuando me cansé de oírla así, de esa manera tan tajante y cruda, me decidí por hablar con ella; quizás mi nuevo yo le inspiraba un poco más de confianza.

-Y…dime, Nina, ¿tienes más familia además de tus padres?- interrogué dudosa.

-¿Perdón?- contestó tajante.

-¿Tienes…hermanos, o hermanas…?

-No. Soy hija única.- dijo con la misma frialdad.

Casi me desconcierto allí mismo de no ser por mi mellizo. ¿En verdad ella me estaba negando?

-Tranquila.- me susurró Egil. Asentí y continué caminando, como si el tono de mi hermana no me hubiera herido.

-¿Te…hm, te sucede algo?- interrogué con algo de nervios.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- contestó de manera frívola.

-Auch.- se escuchó un murmuro de Egil; lo codeé para acallarlo.

-No lo sé. Se te oye…algo, enfadada.- dije.

-Pues no lo estoy.

-Oye, si tienes algún problema no pasa nada, puedes…- comencé a decir, pero ella se detuvo y se dio vuelta precipitadamente, formando puños con las manos y apretando los dientes.

-Escúchame, ¿sí? Tú no eres quién aquí, y mucho menos para mí, para venir a preguntarme si tengo hermanos o si tengo algún problema. En realidad sí, ¡sí tengo un problema! Y es tu boca parlante que intenta hacerme entrar en confianza. No confió en ustedes, y tampoco me caen bien, ¿entendido amiga? Así que deja en paz mi existencia, y también de hacer preguntas sobre cosas que no te incumben.- dicho eso, se dio la vuelta y siguió con su andar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Me paralicé. ¿De verdad ella me había dicho eso? ¿En verdad me había hablado así? ¿A mí? Comencé a tambalearme levemente hacia atrás, pero mi hermano me detuvo por los hombros. No podía creerlo, Nina de verdad había cambiado. ¿Era por mi culpa?

La figura pequeña y castaña de la vikinga se alejaba paso tras paso, pero yo no podía reaccionar en lo más mínimo. Las miradas de las personas ya estaban centradas en otra cosa y no en ella gritándome.

-¿Leif?- susurró Egil en mi oído, pero a penas lo escuché, mi mente estaba en otro tema completamente distinto.

Me fui soltando lentamente de su agarré, y fui retrocediendo. Ya no quería estar allí. Había sido un error volver a Berk, sabía que las cosas terminarían saliendo mal. Mis padres desconfiaban de mí, Nina me odiaba, todos parecían juzgarme, y para variar Egil estaba teniendo la peor primera impresión de toda una vida.

-¿Leif?- volvió a susurrar, pero no le presté atención.

Sin pensármelo 2 veces di media vuelta y eché a correr directo al bosque.

-¡As….Haly!- gritó mi hermano pero yo ya estaba muy lejos.

Me interné entre los árboles y las plantas, saltando rocas y raíces, ignorando completamente los sonidos a mi alrededor, solo concentrándome en el repiqueteó de mis botas blancas sobre el terroso suelo del bosque. Corrí tratando de blanquear mi mente, tratando de no sentir mis músculos arder y mis pulmones agitarse, solo queriendo alejarme de todo lo que pudiera herirme…todo lo que pudiera herir.

No supe cuánto tiempo pasé sin detenerme, hasta que involuntariamente llegué a un área de árboles quemados que aún no terminaban de regenerarse. Tenía unos 20 metros de diámetro y casi me largo a llorar en cuanto me di cuenta de dónde estaba.

Dejé de aguantarme y dejé que las brillantes y azules lágrimas brotaran de mis nuevos ojos. Me senté cerca del tronco de un carbonizado pino, y continué llorando. No me importaba nada, no quería sentir nada, solo quería borrar de mi mente el eco de las crudas palabras de Nina.

No me di cuenta de su presencia hasta que Egil comenzó a frotarme el brazo. Escuché el leve zumbido que provocaba cuando se volvía visible. En cuanto supe que estaba allí me dejé ir completamente, y en un acto casi reflejo me volteé y lo abracé, escondiendo la cara en su hombro. Lo sentí tensarse pero no me reprendí. Luego de unos segundos comenzó a soltarse, hasta que finalmente lo oí suspirar levemente y me devolvió el abrazo. No lo culpaba por tardar, entendía que no estuviera acostumbrado a…eso.

-Tranquila.- me decía mientras lo apretaba más fuerte y él me frotaba el brazo. Exhalé con fuerza y me separé de él.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, creo que….- negué con la cabeza- …no, no lo estoy.- otra lágrima azul escapó de mis ojos.

-Oye, tranquila.- me secó la lágrima.

-Gracias…, por todo.-

Se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que para eso son los hermanos.-

Sonreí.

-Bueno, creo que ahora sabes lo que todos en la isla experimentamos.

-¿"Experimentamos"?- pregunté con repentino interés, levantando la vista. Sentí a Egil tensarse y no me gustó.

-Sí, ya sabes. El sentimiento de rechazo, abandono, exilio, llámale como quieras.- contestó, pero no detecté tanta seguridad en su voz.

-Dime que utilizaste ese "experimentamos" en pasado.-

Estuvo en silencio 2 segundos para luego contestar, con un nervioso:

-Claro.- y se puso de pie.

-¿Gil?- dije arqueando una ceja, todavía en el piso.

-Bueno, ya sabes, cuando se es pequeño uno…tiende a ser más influenciable, y….hm, después de tantos años….- comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, mientras movía exageradamente las manos, los brazos y los hombros, rascándose la nuca y aclarándose la garganta; esas no eran buenas señales.

-¿Gil?- repetí, esta vez más fuerte.

-Es que…creo que me entiendes, uno puede…- podía hasta jurar que le sudaban las manos; había entrado en un alto grado de nerviosismo.

Bajó la mirada hacia mí, y al reparar en mi expresión y mi tono de voz suspiró.

-No, de hecho…hm, lo use….en presente.- la última parte sonó a pregunta.

-¡EGIL HADDOCK!- exclamé mientras me ponía de pie como un resorte.

-Lo siento, ¿sí? ¡Lo siento! Pero es difícil dejar de pensar en algo por lo que has creído durante 16 años, ¿sí? ¡Lo siento!- se defendió.

-Osea que….- gruñí, y patee el suelo antes de continuar-…osea, que todo este tiempo que pensé que ya lo habías superado, ¡que me hiciste creer que lo habías superado!, que luego de enterarte de que tenías una familia, que todo fue un malentendido…que me tenías a mí… ¿¡era mentira!?- grité, mientras me paraba de puntitas debido a mi nueva estatura 2 cabezas más bajas que Egil.

-¡SÍ!- me gritó de vuelta.

-¡ERES INCREÍBLE!- exclamé colérica, dándome la vuelta.

-¡Lo siento Asleif, pero es difícil abandonar una mentalidad que tuviste durante 16 años de un día para el otro! ¡LO SIENTO!

-No, no lo sientes. Si lo sintieras me lo habrías dicho antes, y no hubieras esperado a llegar y encontrarte con ellos. ¡Egil tienes una familia!

-¡La cual no me dio la mejor bienvenida!-

Me volteé.

-Por favor, no digas eso. Por todos los dioses, ¿siquiera te has visto? ¡No saben quiénes somos!

-No me interesa, ¿sí? Me sentí rechazado y lo sigo sintiendo.

-ARGH.- en el mismo movimiento recargué mi mano con plasma y lo disparé hacia adelante. No me había dado cuenta del tamaño del misil hasta que explotó con furia contra el azulado campo de fuerza de Egil.

-¿QUÉ PASA CONTIGO?- me gritó mientras deshacía el escudo transparente.

-¿QUÉ PASA _CONTIGO_?- dije de vuelta, disparando nuevamente.

-YA BASTA, ASLEIF.-

Lancé otro.

-DETENTE.-

Otra explosión violeta sacudió las coníferas de nuestro alrededor.

-¡HABLO EN SERIO!-

Y lo hacía.

Cuando el quinto disparo salió de mi mano y colisionó contra el escudo invisible, uno azul lo contestó. En ese momento, puedo jurar que todo se vio en cámara lenta. No sé cómo, pero toda mi atención se concentró en la densa sustancia azul que se acercaba a mí, formando exuberantes espirales. Entonces, llevé mi mano hacia adelante, y cuando la bola azul la toco no reventó, sino que se quedó flotando en ella. El impacto me hizo retroceder levemente, pero me estabilicé y miré con la misma furia al idiota de mi hermano delante de mí, que tenía una expresión mezcla de asombro con confusión.

Llevé la mano hacia atrás y lancé el misil que me había apropiado, pero antes de que llegara a Egil este se disolvió en el aire, y la sustancia reventó contra un árbol.

-SAL Y NO SEAS COBARDE.- grité con ambas manos rugiendo y chillando.

-¡No ahora que sé que puedes hacer eso!-

Su voz lo delató, estaba levitando casi sobre mí. Disparé hacia arriba, y supe que lo había esquivado.

-¡Relájate, mujer!

-¡No me digas que me relaje!- volví a disparar, y le pasó tan cerca que afectó su invisibilidad.- ¡VEN AQUÍ, ESTÚPIDO!-

Y así emprendimos escape por el bosque. Él invisible, y yo siguiendo los rastros de su energía, destruyendo varios árboles a nuestro paso, cabe decir. Una vez en la entrada al pueblo, Egil se vio obligado a recobrar la visibilidad y yo a relajar el plasma en mis manos.

-¡Deja de huir y enfréntate a tus problemas!- exclamé mientras él ingresaba a la aldea.

-¡Estás loca!- me gritó de vuelta, pero lo que terminó de sacarme de mis casillas fue el tono burlesco que utilizó.

Todos en las calles se habían volteado a mirar, pero prácticamente ignoraban a Egil, los ojos estaban centrados en mí. Tenían motivos, las manos estaban negras, el cabello revuelto, la ropa sucia, y el rostro probablemente tan rojo como los bucles. Más allá de eso, nada me importó, así que junté aire y empecé a correr detrás de él nuevamente.

-¡VEN AQUÍ MALDITO GUSANO COME RATAS!-

-¿Qué?- pero cuando volteó yo ya estaba demasiado cerca. Salté hacia adelante y lo tacleé, tirándolo de lleno al suelo pedregoso de las calles.

No me había dado cuenta hasta ese momento que estaba desquitando todos mis sentimientos con él. El rechazo de mi familia, la dureza de Nina, el cansancio del viaje, el impacto de volver a Berk, y la indignación que me habían causado sus palabras. Todo ese confuso remordimiento me estaba volviendo loca, así que hice lo que estaba acostumbrada a hacer cuando me sentía así:

Formé un puño y lo descargué con violencia hacia adelante.

**¿Dramático? Me late que sí.**

**Holasa gente! ¿Me extrañaron? (sin compromiso, yo sé que no ;P)**

**Bueno, costó, me demoré, y quise asesinar muchos profesores, pero por fin este capítulo está terminado. **

**No me gustó mucho como quedó, me siento algo insegura, por lo que me gustaría que lo juzgaran ustedes. Ya saben qué hacer, y saben lo que acepto escuchar…leer, o cómo se diga…escriba; ¡ustedes me entienden! (dioses, hoy estoy teniendo trastornos xP) Ok, espero críticas constructivas y….¡contesto reviews!**

**astrid hofenson5757: jaja, me alegro que te causara gracia XD Acá está la continuación a la aparición, así que espero te haya gustado ;3 Nos leemos!**

**HeiMao.3: me alegro que te guste, y espero este capítulo no sea…demasiado ;) Nos leemos y gracias por comentar ^^**

**Chicasinmiedo: jaja, sí, y ciertamente disfruto escribir las discusiones ;P (tendrías que ver cómo me peleo con mis hermanos de 10 y 12 años mayores que yo XD) Jaja, creo que tenes razón, habría que hacerles algún tipo de estudio para saber por qué son…así XD Acá está el nuevo capítulo, y espero te haya gustado :3 Nos leemos!**

**Guest: acá lo tenes! ;D**

**Cómo ya saben, eso ha sido todo. Muchas gracias a los lectores ninjas por seguir esta historia y a los nuevos follows y favoritos tanto de autora como de fic ^3^ Voy a tratar de tener el próximo capítulo en poco tiempo, después de todo lo tengo más o menos pensado; con suerte otras 2 semanas ;)**

**Nos leemos chicos!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

Capítulo 11

Algunas personas de la audiencia- sobre todo masculina- se cubrieron la boca y gritaron "Oh" al unísono, mientras mi puño de remordimiento se estampaba contra la nueva mandíbula de Egil.

-AUCH, ¿qué pasa contigo?- gritó mientras se deshacía de mí con un empujón, y se ponía de pie.

Su mano se dirigió directamente a su boca, y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par.

-¡Me bajaste un diente! ¡MALDICIÓN, AS…HALY!- exclamó completamente colérico.

Muchos se echaron a reír, otros continuaron con sus actividades, unos se acercaron un poco más, y algunos siguieron en su lugar simplemente observando.

Un chispazo de culpa revoloteó en mi interior, pero lo extinguí lo mejor que pude.

-¡Te lo mereces, grandísimo imbécil!- grité de vuelta, mientras él se agachaba a buscar la pieza de calcio que le faltaba.- ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho, y mucho menos tan a la ligera! ¡TE SACARÍA OTRO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS AHORA MISMO!

-Le va a doler en la mañana.

-Esa chica tiene actitud.

-No pensé que sería tan divertido.-

Varios comentarios y murmuros volaban entre las personas, pero trataba de no enfocarme en ninguno.

-Ya me gustó.- oí a una voz, y a continuación un par de pasos que se acercaban por mi espalda.

-¡Me merezco más explicación que…!- en cuanto reparé en las pisadas me volteé sin cambiar de expresión o tonalidad. Me encontré de frente a un chico rubio de estatura promedio y ojos marrones, el cual se detuvo en seco ante mi mirada- ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, idiota!- al momento se volteó y volvió por dónde había venido.

Por fin, Egil encontró su diente y se puso de pie. No necesita pronunciar palabras para que yo entendiera cómo se sentía, así continué gritándole.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Si esto no está en su lugar cuando regrese a mi forma, te quitaré uno de tus dientes y lo usaré cómo reemplazo!- exclamó, al parecer sin darse cuenta de que todos lo debieron mirar raro cuando dijo "cuando regrese a mi forma".

-¡Quisiera ver que lo intentaras!

-¿Crees que no puedo hacerlo?

-¡Cállate!

-¡Acaba de decirme que me calle la que me ha estado gritando desde hace 30 minutos!-

La multitud se agrandaba a nuestro alrededor, pero no me interesaba. Estaba más concentrada tratando de contener mis lágrimas azules mientras discutía con mi hermano.

-¡No me interesa! ¡Me interesa una buena explicación!

-¡Creo que aquella fue suficiente explicación!

-¡Crees mal!

-¡Fue suficiente para mí!

-¡Pues no para mí! ¡Argumenta….Thomas!- me corregí en el último momento.

-No lo haré.

-¿Ah no?

-No pequeña.-

Sin pensarlo me abalancé hacia adelante, pero antes de poder sacarle otro diente a mi hermano, unas manos me retuvieron en mi lugar por los hombros. Forcejeé, pero no podía hacer nada.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamé a quién fuera que me estaba sosteniendo. Algo atravesó el rostro de Egil, y vi toda su rabia difuminarse.

-Oye, no toques a mi hermana.- dijo avanzando, pero dos personas lo retuvieron.

-¡Dije que me sueltes!- volví a exigir, revolviéndome.

-Relájate, ¿quieres?- me dijo quién me retenía, y sentí que la sangre se me helaba por un momento. La reconocí, pero estaba algo cambiada, ligeramente más ronca.

No me di cuenta de lo quieta que me había quedado, como si su voz me hubiera hecho entrar en una especie de estado hipnótico. Egil me miraba directamente; también se quedó quieto y me observó con preocupación.

-¿Ya te calmaste?- me preguntó Zick.

Asentí.

-Bien.- me soltó como si me tuviera asco y oí sus pasos alejarse.

Me quedé clavada en el piso por unos segundos, podría hasta jurar que pasaron horas. Eso me había dejado algo atontada; fue muy repentino.

-Ya estoy bien, pueden soltarme.- dijo mi hermano con la voz calmada, y los hombres que lo sostenían cruzaron miradas antes de soltarle los brazos. Caminó directamente hacia mí, aparentemente buscando alguna emoción entre toda mi estupefacción.- ¿Estás bien?-

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos y volví la mirada. Mi mejor amigo había desaparecido entre las personas.

-S-sí, estoy bien.

**. . .**

Me giré otra vez en la cama de duras tablas. Había pasado cerca de 2 horas haciendo eso, pero mis pensamientos estaban demasiado agitados como para dejarme conciliar el sueño.

Luego de que nos tranquilizaran, papá se encargó de darnos un buen regaño por el revuelo que habíamos causado- como si en Berk no hubieran muchos revuelos-. También Nina fue reprendida y de mala gana nos llevó a conocer los establos y la Academia.

Cenamos en el Gran Salón en una mesa considerablemente apartada que era la única vacía, y cuando todos comenzaron a retirarse fuimos a la casa para dormir.

-¿Tampoco puedes dormir?- oí un susurro a mi izquierda.

-No.- dije luego de unos segundos, volteándome para ese lado y mirando levemente hacia el suelo donde Egil estaba.

Luego de varios y largos minutos de incómodo silencio, me decidí por hablar.

-Siento…lo que pasó.-

Me miró de reojo.

-Nah, no es mucho, solo un diente. Estoy seguro de que seguirá estando cuando…- trató de restarle importancia.

-No, no, me refiero…a todo.- lo corté.

Se volteó directamente hacia mí.

-Siento haberte hecho remar por 2 días, siento haberte insultado, y haberte atacado….y haberte bajado un diente- dije mientras miraba el techo. Luego me volteé, dándole la espalda-. Siento lo estúpida que he sido contigo estos últimos días.-

Se hizo un largo silencio, tan largo que incluso pensé que mi hermano se había quedado dormido. Entonces escuché movimiento de frazadas, y luego el rechinido de las maderas al otro lado de la cama.

-Yo también he sido un cretino.- escuché su voz a mis espaldas.

-No tendrías que haberlo sido de no ser por mi propia _cretinidad.- _contesté.

-1) Estoy casi seguro que la palabra _"cretinidad"_ no existe. Y 2) El estúpido fui yo, por nunca decirte lo que en realidad pensaba.-

Se hizo largo silencio. Pensé en todo lo ocurrido días anteriores, y procesé profundamente las palabras de Egil. Finalmente, me volví, para ver su nueva mirada azul perdida en un punto indefinido de la habitación; reflexivo.

Me incorporé y me senté con la espalda en la pared. Él hizo lo mismo al lado mío.

-Supongo…que ninguno de los dos ha sido el mejor hermano.- rompió el silencio.

-Supongo.-

Era increíble la habilidad que teníamos para poner punto a una conversación, por más corta que pudiera ser. Tal como habíamos dicho, ninguno había sido el mejor hermano. Durante el viaje él fue el quejumbroso, y yo la que lo callaba, al llegar yo había sido la sentimental y él el sorprendido, en las primeras horas en la isla él había sido el punto de apoyo…y yo la agresiva.

Me era increíble pensar como un simple viaje podía arruinar una relación tan fácilmente, y luego recordé…que no era un simple viaje. Habíamos ido por un motivo, y nos quedaríamos hasta cumplir con lo propuesto. Pero había un problema…

Suspiré.

-¿Qué pasa?- me preguntó mi mellizo.

-Gil…tú no…alguna vez…¿no tienes miedo de lo pueda pasar?- pregunté.

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos, y por fin contestó.

-Algo, sí.- luego de algunos segundos, volvió a hablar- ¿Y tú?

-Aterrada.- contesté luego de un titubeo interno.

Creí que no pasaría nada, pero un brazo me rodeó por los hombros y me estrechó. Me sentí más cómoda y liberada, y opté por soltar lo que pensaba…

-Tengo miedo de que no podamos hacer nada…de que nadie pueda hacer nada. Tengo miedo de perderlo todo.

-No pasará nada malo, quédate tranquila.-

Sonreí, creyendo esas palabras hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando todo se vino abajo.

**Holis! ¿Cómo están? :D**

**Probablemente este haya sido el capítulo más corto de este fic, y no quedé muy conforme con cómo quedó, pero, ñac, ya está hecho ;P**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier cosa me la hagan llegar por medio de un review. Y hablando de eso, POR EL OLIMPO Y ASGARD, 52 COMENTARIOS! No pensé que iba a llegar a tanto, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, CHICOS! ^3^ Y cómo ya es costumbre, y se lo merecen, contesto los reviews:**

**astrid hofenson5757: gracias, no pensé que alguien pudiera sentir eso por una de mis historias ;3 Me alegro que te haya gustado, y espero que este capítulo también lo haga. Nos leemos y gracias por comentar :3**

**HeiMao.3: me alegro que te gustara. La verdad que sí, hasta yo siento pena por él, y más con esta capítulo aunque, siendo honesta, me reí un poco escribiéndolo xP Espero te haya gustado esta continuación; nos leemos :3**

**Chicasinmiedo: jaja, entonces lo sigo poniendo ;P Siempre he creído que el tiempo y las circunstancias pueden cambiar a las personas, pero que no es sano que suceda, así que creo que ahí estuvo un poco plasmado. No, no sos cruel XD Gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado el capítulo :3**

**MelanipuntoG: BIENVENIDA! :D En serio? Bueno, mandale mis saludos a la Ark ;3 Aw, gracias, espero te siga gustando ^w^ Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**

**Arksodia: holis, tanto tiempo; gracias por comentar :D Jaja, creo que sí, esto no entra en la normal categoría de normal ;P Jaja, gracias, en parte era mi intención y me alegró haber cumplido mi propósito ;) Gracias, creo que me gusta ser así ^^ Aw, gracias, me alegro que te gustara ^w^ (por cierto, contesto el otro comentario por PM porque ahora ando corta de tiempo, pero desde ya gracias ;3)**

**Y eso ha sido todo, como ya saben. El próximo capítulo ya está casi terminado, así que si todo sale bien en un par de días lo voy a estar subiendo ;)**

**Espero les haya gustado esto, yyy…No leemos en una semana! ;3**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Los personajes de la película no son de mi propiedad, son de DreamWorks y/o Cressida Cowell, yo solo he alterado algunas cosas para escribir mis locuras. Los OCs y la rara historia son míos.**

**Disfruten :3**

Capítulo 12

Fue el grito lo que nos despertó.

Esa noche, luego de la pelea que tuve con Egil en medio del pueblo- también el bosque, pero eso es punto y aparte-, nos habíamos quedado dormidos sentados en mi cama con la espalda y cabeza contra la pared. No era de extrañar que el cuello me doliera tanto que a penas y podía moverlo para los costados.

Pero esa mañana, no le di tanta importancia a mi contractura, ya que no tuvimos el mejor despertar. Un grito fuerte y algo desesperado fue lo que nos hizo saltar fuera de la cama, haciéndonos crujir los huesos en el acto.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó? Ya estoy despierto.- balbuceaba mi hermano mientras trastabillaba para no caer de cara al suelo.

-No lo sé, ¿qué fue…?- pero no pude terminar, porque otro grito, un poco más débil pero igual de desgarrador, se escuchó venir de la planta baja.- Ay dioses.-

Salté de la cama, y sin siquiera ponerme las botas corrí escaleras abajo, siguiendo los balbuceos aterrados y momentáneos alaridos, hasta llegar a la habitación de mis padres. Entré con estrépito, con Egil detrás de mí, y ni siquiera comprendí lo que estaba pasando.

-No puede ser.- tartamudeó mi hermano en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿Qué les pasa?-

Para cualquiera, mis padres solo eran dos personas normales teniendo pesadillas, pero yo sabía que no era así. Se sacudían, como escapando de algo, diciendo nombres y cosas con poco sentido entre dientes. El rostro se les torcía en expresiones de pánico, y vi varias lágrimas deslizarse fuera de sus ojos.

Me acerqué con rapidez a la cama y los empecé a zarandear para despertarlos, diciendo "Mamá. Papá" incontables veces.

-Son las sombras.- dijo Egil detrás de mí, con la misma expresión de shock.

-¿Las sombras?- pregunté con los ojos empañados por una cortina azul- ¿Que acaso no podían entrar solo en cuerpos de gente con magia?

-No, también frecuentan entrar a cuerpos normales.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- volví a preguntar.

-Tienen sombras adentro, tratando de debilitarlos, de robarles el alma. Tienen pesadillas, más bien visiones de sus peores miedos y experiencias.- me explicó.

-¿No se puede hacer nada?

-La sombra debe dejar el cuerpo por voluntad, si tratamos de sacarlas podríamos matarlos.

-¿Y cómo hacemos que los dejen?- exclamé, dejando que la cortina azul creciera y se desbordara.

Nunca había estado muy al tanto de las capacidades de aquellas criaturas, pues nunca nadie había sabido explicármelas con detalle. Había ido a Berk a combatirlas, pero viendo tan de cerca lo que eran capaces de hacer me sentía totalmente indefensa e incapaz.

Egil parecía haberse quedado sin ideas, o estaba tan absorto en su shock que no podía hacer nada más que mirar impactado lo que sucedía delante nuestro.

-Que me tomen a mí.- murmuró, pero le salió lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo oyera también.

-¿Qué?

-Que los dejen a ellos y tomen mi cuerpo.- repitió, esta vez con su voz a timbre normal.

"_¿QUE VA A HACER QUÉ?"_

Me quedé impactada por un momento, apenas sin creerme las palabras. Casi no me di cuenta cuando una especie de densa y oscura niebla salía por la nariz, boca, oídos y ojos de mis padres, haciendo que sus cuerpos ahora inmóviles se levantaran unos escasos centímetros de la cama.

Las figuras no tenían una forma definida, era más bien manchas negras flotantes, pero su figura se distorsionaba de a momentos, como tratando de adoptar una forma. Además emitían una especie de zumbido, sumado a algunos chillidos y susurros sin estructura alguna.

La temperatura descendió notablemente cuando las criaturas salieron de los cuerpos de mis padres.

-No voy a dejar que esas cosas se te metan al cuerpo.- exclamé a Egil, poniéndome de pie como un resorte.

-Ni yo.- lo dijo tan bajo que apenas lo oí, o quizás solo lo estaba imaginando, pero cuando las sombras tomaron impulso para poseer el cuerpo de mi hermano, este hizo aparecer una pared invisible delante de las criaturas.

Las figuras se tambalearon y distorsionaron, hasta que recayeron en lo que había sucedido. Volvieron a tomar impulso, y con un fuertísimo y desagradable chillido se lanzaron sobre nosotros. Pero Egil no les permitiría chuparnos el alma.

Con ambas manos hacia adelante, formó una gruesa y traslúcida pared con un leve brillo azul, que retuvo a las sombras con la mayor efectividad. Las criaturas chillaban y avanzaban, pero el campo de fuerza y la concentración de mi mellizo eran mayores. Él dio un paso adelante, haciendo que la pared avanzara junto con él, empujando a las sombras enfurecidas al otro lado.

Luego de varios pasos más, Egil tomó una gran bocanada de aire y cerró las manos produciendo un ligero zumbido y deshaciendo el campo de fuerza.

-¡DISPARA, ASLEIF!- exclamó, y solo entonces volví en mi misma.

Como por acto reflejo, llevé mi mano hacia adelante, y un cañonazo de plasma violeta atravesaba a una sombra. Otro disparo azul voló a la última criatura, haciendo estremecer la casa entera con las explosiones. Finalmente la pared del cuarto que daba al establo de los dragones- los cuales no estaban- acabó con 2 humeantes huecos.

Ambos nos quedamos allí, respirando con dificultad, hasta que un débil gemido me sacó de mi estupefacción.

-Mamá, papá- dije mientras me arrodillaba junto a la cama donde yacían-. Si las sombras ya dejaron sus cuerpos…¿por qué no despiertan? ¿Estarán bien?

-Están bien, tranquila. Su alma y mente están débiles luego de lo que pasó. Dormirán otro par de horas; sin pesadillas.- explicó mi hermano con voz calmada.

Suspiré aliviada. Al menos no los perdería antes de que supieran que había vuelto.

-Ahora subamos, no vaya a ser que otra de esas cosas haya entrado y encuentre a…- pero no pudo terminar, ya que un prolongado y desesperado grito nos llegó desde la planta alta.

Sobresaltada y con el pulso acelerado otra vez, corrí hacia las escaleras y volé hacia el piso de arriba. Casi pateo la puerta del cuarto de Nina para entrar. En el interior todo estaba en perfecto orden, excepto por 2 cosas: Nina estaba agazapada en la cama, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de 5 enormes sombras. Dos estaban en el piso, una colgaba del techo, y las restantes se escurrían por la pared.

El cuerpo de Nina se volvió a estremecer, y soltó otro potente grito.

-¿Por qué gritas? ¡Son simples manchas de alquitrán andantes!- exclamó Egil, tapándose los oídos.

-¡¿A-A-ACASO N-NO LA-LAS VES?!- contestó, señalando las criaturas con la mano más temblorosa que hubiera visto.

Yo tampoco entendía a qué se refería. Allí solo habían sombras, y que yo supiera Nina no le temía a su propia sombra. De hecho ella no le temía a nada. A nada excepto a…

-Gil, ¿qué otra cosa pueden hacer las sombras aparte de tratar de chuparte el alma?- pregunté volviendo a él.

-Oh, dioses, ¡se están moviendo!- gritó mi hermana, y produjo otro fuerte grito, ahora parándose en la cama, todavía aferrada a las frazadas y comenzando a llorar.

-Ellas…toman la forma de tus peores miedos.- dijo luego de destaparse los oídos con una mueca de desagrado.

"_ESO ES"_

-Mátenlas. Denles con un hacha, lo que sea. ¡PERO HAGAN ALGO!- exclamó Nina otra vez, rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente, mientras las sombras avanzaban hacia ella.

-¡CÁLMATE!- le gritó mi mellizo.

-¿Es que eres idiota? Egil, ella no ve sombras, ¡ve arañas!- exclamé, golpeándole la mano con la que señalaba a mi hermana.

-¿Arañas?

-Dijiste que las sombras adoptan la forma de tu peor temor, ¿no? Bueno, ¡pues Nina no le teme a otra cosa más que a las arañas!-

Estábamos tan ocupados mirándonos y discutiendo, que no reparamos en que la mayor de las sombras se estaba subiendo por la pierna de Nina, arrancándole más gritos, cada vez más fuertes, y lágrimas. Muchas lágrimas.

Disparé plasma casi sin fijar la vista, y el oscuro ente explotó. Hice lo mismo con los otros, recibiendo ayuda de Egil con la última sombra, que colgaba del techo.

La habitación entera quedó hecha un colador humeante, con el eco de las explosiones todavía retumbando y Nina sollozando en su cama, hecha un ovillo. Me acerqué a ella, y me senté a su lado. Fui a tocarle el brazo pero me rechazó.

-N-n-no…m-me ...t-to-toques-s- tartamudeó entre sollozos-. Largo de aquí, ambos. ¡LARGO!- exclamó como fiera.

Intercambié miradas con mi hermano y los dos nos retiramos a nuestra habitación.

-¿Cómo fue que solo 7 sombras…?- comenzó Egil mientras se ponía las botas, pero su interrogante se vio interrumpida por un estrepitoso rugido y varios gritos humanos que venían desde el otro lado de la ventana.

Me levanté de la cama con rapidez y miré a través del cristal. En el exterior, decenas de sombras flotaban sobre la aldea, saliendo y entrando de las casas y de algunas personas desafortunadas. No faltaba un vikingo en todo Berk que no estuviera empuñando un arma…y que no la estuviera usando. Varios corrían, dejando sus casas, y tratando de huir de las oscuras criaturas.

Todos los dragones volaban, escupiendo fuego y haciendo resonar sus potentes rugidos. Caían del cielo, con el cuerpo tomado por sombras, y otros subían, tratando de detenerlas.

-Ya comenzó.- susurró mi hermano a mi lado, frente a la ventana.

Acto seguido se abrochó el cinturón de cuero negro y enfundó las dos espadas que acostumbraba usar. Caminó hacia un rincón, y cuando terminé de abrochar mi propio cinturón, me tiró mi espada enfundada y mis tres dagas con el mango recubierto por escamas de Furia Nocturna.

-Vámonos, creo que Nina ya salió.- y trotó por la puerta.

Iba a seguirlo cuando un brillo llamó mi atención, justo en el rincón de donde Egil había sacado mis armas. Me acerqué y vi mi cuarta daga, más grande y curva que las demás, con el mago lleno de escamas azules y verdes. La guardé dentro de la bota derecha, y salí por la puerta.

**. . .**

-¡NO LA ATAQUES!- le grité a Egil cuando lo vi dirigir la mano a la empuñadura de una de sus espadas.

Apenas salimos de la casa, un borrón verde cayó sobre mí, y me inmovilizó contra el suelo. El dragón ronroneaba y gorjeaba, pero con el sonido de la batalla de fondo sonaba más bien como un gruñido amenazante.

Cuando mi mellizo bajó la guardia, pude apartar el hocico de la gran Nadder, que no dejaba de pasarme la lengua por la cara, repetidas veces. Me puse de pie, todavía empujándola.

-¿Cómo es que…?

-Gil, ella…es Storm, mi Nadder- hice un gesto con las manos de él a la dragona-. Storm, él es Egil….mi hermano.- y repetí el gesto en dirección contraria. Hablé clara y pausadamente, para que ambos me comprendieran a la perfección.

La dragona intercambió miradas con Egil y conmigo, y finalmente trotó hacía él, gorjeando y ronroneando.

-Oh, no. No, no. Ahhh…- balbuceaba él con nerviosismo, apartando las manos del hocico del animal, y moviéndose contrariamente.

-Tranquilízate, no hace daño- dije medio riéndome y apartando la cabeza de Storm-. Y…se acuerda de mí.- murmuré, más a ella que a mi hermano.

Parecía que todo había pasado a otro plano durante esos momentos, pero cuando una potente llamarada nos pasó por sobre la cabeza, el momento se disolvió y estuvimos en medio del campo de batalla nuevamente.

-Bien, ¿qué haremos?- me preguntó Egil, saliendo por fin de su estupefacción.

-Combatir a estas cosas- dije elevando un poco la voz por sobre el ruido del enfrentamiento-. Yo iré a las zonas del lado de la costa mientras tú cubres el resto.-

Cuando él asintió, me subí de un salto al lomo de mi dragona, y emprendimos vuelo hacia las casas a punto de arder. Directo al caos, mientras Egil tomaba el otro camino…

**. . .**

Antes de que Storm pudiera reaccionar, salté de su lomo- estando a una considerable altura- y volé por mis propios medios, directamente a una casa que parecía congelarse por completo, muy diferente a las otras que se estaban quemando. Entré por una ventana rota, y estuve dentro de una habitación vacía del segundo piso. Bajé las escaleras, aún sin tocar el suelo, y encontré a una niña agazapada en un rincón, mirando directamente a una sombra de unos 3 metros de alto que se acercaba a ella.

-¡Oye, estúpida mancha de tinta!- grité.

La sombra se volvió hacia a mí, y si pudiera ver de seguro lo último que vio fue el enorme plasmazo que lancé en su contra. Una vez destruida la criatura, apoyé los pies en el suelo y caminé hacia la niña. Esta estaba completamente shockeada, con el pelo cubierto de escarcha.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunté, poniendo mi mano en su hombro.

-¿C-cómo entró e-ese monstruo?- tartamudeó.- ¿C-cómo pudo e-encontrarme?

-Es…difícil de explicar, pero tienes que prometerme que no vas a dejar que te asuste otra vez.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡Son horribles! Tienen garras y dientes enormes, y congelan todo, y son ¡enormes!-

La descripción levemente desesperada de la niña fue suficiente para que supiera a qué le había disparado. Era una especie de gigante, 3 metros, hielo y mal carácter. De pequeña yo también les temía, y quizás era por eso por lo que podía ver las capas de hielo y escarcha que cubrían la casa.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero….-luego lo pensé mejor y cambié lo que iba a decir-. Ven, acércate, te diré algo- le dije entre susurros haciendo una seña con la mano. Ella se arrimó más a mí y puso la oreja por delante-. El gigante no es real.- le murmuré al oído.

-¿No?

-Nop, ni un poco.

-Entonces…entonces….- comenzó a murmurar perpleja.

-Entonces no tienes por qué temerle- estiré una mano y atraje un hacha completamente congelada de la pared. Un poco de fuego de mi mano bastó para derretir el hielo, y sacarle una extraña mirada a la infante-. Ten. Quiero que cuando esa cosa vuelva a formarse recuerdes lo que te he dicho, y le des con esto.-

Me miró con algo de desconfianza por un momento, y finalmente asintió.

-Así me gusta.- le revolví el pelo y salí por la ventana llena de escarcha, mientras oía el zumbido de la sombra recuperándose a mi espalda.

**. . .**

-No sé si sentirme orgullosa y reír.- dije colocándome justo al lado de Storm, quien volaba llevando a mi hermano en su lomo. Este la sujetaba los cuernos de la "corona" con algo de fobia.

-Hm…¿gracias?- contestó él, todavía soltando los cuernos de la dragona cada vez que aleteaba con demasiada fuerza.

Storm gorjeó en mi dirección.

-¿Cómo están las cosas por…- comencé a preguntar, pero un misil azul pasó silbando y chispeando por encima de mi cabeza y reventó a una sombra detrás de mí.

-Será mejor que no te distraigas.-

Solo hice un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo y me fui en la otra dirección. Daba la impresión de que la masa de entes oscuros se volvía cada vez más densa…

**Holiiiiiiwiiiiisss! ¿Cómo están todos por aquel lado de las pantallas? Por acá todo bien…o algo así; mucha tarea y al mismo tiempo un vicio con los libros de Harry Potter ;P**

**Este capítulo estuvo algo difícil de escribir, ya que no sabía muy bien dónde ponerle el punto final. Finalmente me decidpi por esa parte ;) Espero les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber ;D**

**Hablando del teme, contesto sus reviws:**

**Chicasinmiedo: sí, creo que tenes razón ;) Acá apareció el siguiente capítulo, así que espero te haya gustado ;3 Gracias por comentar ^w^**

**astrid hofenson5757: estoy tratando de que las apariciones vayan de manera paulatina…aunque quizás eso se vaya por la ventana en los siguientes capítulos XD Espero te haya gustado, y nos leemos! :3**

**MelanipuntoG: gracias! x3 Acá está el nuevo capítulo, espero te haya gustado ;3**

**Eso ha sido todos, lectores. Todavía no empiezo a escribir el capítulo 13, pero la idea está en mi mente, así que cuando tenga un tiempo voy a hacerlo ^^**

**Nos leemos!**

**PD: subí esto desde la escuela (las clases de Tecnología son viva la pepa), por lo tanto no pude revisar muy bien este capítulo; si hay alguna falla en cuanto a ortografía o redacción no duden en decírmelo ;)**


End file.
